Comment ça aurait dû finir version fanfics
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: How it should have endend, vous connaissez ? Et plutôt que des films, pourquoi ne pas reporter le concept sur des fics du fandom ? Humour, folie, et situations surprenantes au rendez-vous ! Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier, Batman et Superman, toujours là dans leur café ! Dernière fanfic parodiée en ligne : Aux grandes batailles, les grands pouvoirs de Nahira
1. Les Pirates du Cabaret Noir - Kalincka

**Bonjour à vous, petites mandragores, que vous soyez apprenties ou confirmées.**

 **Un jour, alors que je visionnais plusieurs Comment ça aurait dû finir ( _How it should have endend_ dans la version originale) et j'ai eu l'idée d'adapter le concept pour les fanfics du fandom.**

 **Disclaimer : Le concept vient de _How it should have endend_ , une émission de Daniel Baxter, qui ne m'appartient pas. Toutes les fics présentées et analysées ne m'appartiennent pas plus, mais à leurs auteurs.**

 **Précisions importantes avant la lecture : Je m'éloigne un peu du concept de base, au lieu de pointer du doigt des erreurs scénaristiques, des incohérences ou des illogismes profonds, j'ai "simplement" imaginé des fins différentes à partir de ce qui était écrit. Ce ne sont en aucun cas des critiques mais de l'humour apporté par un point de vu externe, et il s'agit d'une vision personnelle. En fait, ce serait Comment ça aurait _pu_ finir plutôt que _dû_ , voilà. Et j'ai l'aval des auteurs pour chaque fanfic présente dans ce recueil, que je respecte à chaque fois, et dont j'apprécie la fic en question. **

**_Les pirates du cabaret noir_ de  Kalincka est donc la première fanfic de ce recueil à y passer. Je sais, c'est encore une fic en cours, mais j'avais déjà plein d'idées et je pars du principe qu'une des vidéos traitait comme sujet Game of Thrones, or la série n'est pas du tout terminée. Donc ça marche, et puis c'est moi qui écris donc j'ai forcément raison (logique imparable).**

 **Pour la présentation des scènes, je mettrai à chaque fois à quel chapitre ça correspond, pour que vous vous y retrouviez plus facilement. Ah et comme j'analyse une fic dans son ensemble, si vous ne la connaissez pas, je risque de vous spoiler sur certains points plus ou moins importants.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Les Pirates du Cabaret Noir - Kalincka**

 _Chapitre 1, flash-back de Mathieu_

« Vous n'entendez pas ?

— Entendre quoi ? lui avaient-ils demandé.

— Les voix.

— Quelles voix ?!

— Mon pauvre Mathieu, tu délires.

— T'as sûrement choppé la fièvre.

— Elles me parlent, avait-il insisté sans savoir qu'il provoquait sa perte. Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ?! »

Certains, un peu effrayés par ce qu'il avait dit, avait regardés autour d'eux, mais d'autres avaient répliqués :

« Matt', si c'est pour nous faire peur, c'est vraiment pourri comme blague !

— Mais je vous jure ! Il y en a trois… Il s'agit de saint Michel, sainte Catherine et sainte Marguerite. Ils me disent d'aller bouter les Anglais hors de France ! »

Mathieu se rendit alors en France et accomplit sa destinée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

 _« Bienvenue dans le Cabaret Noir !_

 _Là où aucune loi ne t'enfermera_

 _Ici les pirates sont les rois_

 _Dans le Cabaret Noir_

 _Les pirates sont les rois ! »_

Le chant se solda pour une vocifération semblable à une revendication de leurs droits les plus fondamentaux, et Mathieu ressentit un frisson lui remonter l'échine en entendant la puissance de ce hurlement.

 _« FREEDOM ! »_

Mais alors que la musique reprenait pour un rythme plus calme, ressemblant au premier couplet, une horde de gardes et autres représentants de la loi entra en trombe dans la salle, tous férocement armés.

« Rendez-vous ! hurlèrent tous ces hommes.

— Mais comment ont-ils fait pour nous retrouver ? se demanda Antoine, avant de comprendre. Yéyé ! C'est ta chanson qui les a attirés ! Tu chantes trop fort !

— Sans compter les enceintes, rajouta Kriss. Et le micro.

— Yéyé..., dit d'une voix menaçante Antoine.

— Oh ne te plains pas, tu adores cette chanson !

— Sauf quand tu hurles sur la terre ferme que nous sommes des pirates ! Ça grille direct notre couverture !

— Ah ouais ? riposta Mathieu. Donc on peut déclarer ouvertement devant vous que je suis un Changeur d'âme mais ne serait-ce que de vous soupçonner d'être pirate, c'est la mort ?

— Là n'est franchement pas le sujet ! répondit Antoine.

— Ben si justement !

— Euh..., intervinrent les soldats, vous pouvez faire attention à nous ?

— Ah oui c'est vrai ! »

Et ce fut une véritable course-poursuite qui débuta dans la ville.

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

— Antoine, j'te présente Mathieu. C'est un Changeur d'âme.

— Un quoi ? demanda l'homme.

— Un Changeur d'âme, mais tu devrais être habitué avec Kri... Attends mais t'es pas Antoine ?

— Non ! Un Changeur d'âme ! Mais c'est horrible !

— Buscarron ! s'effraya Mathieu. Tu me trahis !

— Mais j'ai sincèrement cru que c'était Antoine. Oh là ! Mais ce que je vieillis moi ! Je confonds les gens maintenant ! Déjà que je m'amuse à parler aux objets et que je m'imagine que Jack tourne autour de Wendy !

— Tu perds la boule, confirma Mathieu, t'es bon pour l'asile toi.

— Quand on entend des voix, je pense qu'on peut se taire à propos d'asile !

— C'est petit ça !

— C'est marrant que ce soit quelqu'un de ta taille qui me sorte ça !

— Tu es à ce point à court d'arguments pour me sortir ça ? Et puis ça fait longtemps et Jack et Wendy font plus que se tourner autour.

— QUOI ?

— Ça va, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait arriver quelque chose d'horrible.

La porte s'ouvrit sur des gardes alertés par la présence d'un Changeur d'âme. Et ce fut une véritable course-poursuite qui débuta dans la ville.

— C'est bizarre, mais j'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu ! s'écria Mathieu.

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

— Je voulais surtout lui faire rencontrer Antoine, afin qu'il puisse partir.

Troisième choc pour Mathieu, qui décidément sentait que cette journée devait être la plus surprenante de sa vie :

— Partir ? Comment ça, partir ?

La lueur de gravité dans les yeux du loup de mer lui fit comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une plaisanterie, et encore moins lorsqu'il vit l'ancien pirate lui poser une main sur l'épaule d'un air désolé.

— Écoute fils, il est temps que je t'avoue quelque chose. Je te l'ai bien caché jusqu'à maintenant car je suis un homme rusé, secret et subtil, mais il faut que je te dise la vérité : je suis ton père.

Buscarron avait respiré très fort et parlé d'une voix rauque quand il avait prononcé les derniers mots.

— Oh !

— C'est un choc rude je sais.

— Non j'avais comme un doute quand même.

— Vrai, fils ? Comment ? Grâce à l'instinct familial ?

— Un pressentiment, comme ça. J'aurais plus parié sur le fait que tu sois mon grand-père, mais bon.

— Ton grand-père ?

— Bah tu fais vieux quoi.

— J'ai à peine cinquante ans !

— Là comme ça j'en aurais rajouté vingt de plus au minimum.

Buscarron changea d'avis et dénonça Mathieu auprès des autorités qui se fit arrêter et condamner à mort, car il était un tantinet susceptible, le Buscarron.

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

Mathieu fronça les sourcils même si rien d'étrange ne lui sautait aux yeux. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, un événement important dont il ne se rappelait pas. Oui, il oubliait quelque chose…

Puis, soudainement, un éclair de lucidité le frappa :

— Nom de dieu !

Mais il rata le bateau qui partit sans lui. Mathieu se consola en haussant les épaules. Après tout, excepté des voyages tranquilles en mer, qu'avait-il raté ?

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_

Toujours cramponné au bastingage, le changeur d'âme jeta un coup d'œil à la mer sur sa gauche, complètement démontée, la neige tournoyant sur les flots. Et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Une ombre gigantesque sembla passer sous le navire et glissa sous la surface pour s'en aller au loin, sous le regard éberlué de Mathieu qui ne put pas détacher son regard de la silhouette. Cette dernière devait bien mesurer au moins 250 pieds, et elle mit longtemps à passer sous la coque tant sa longueur était gargantuesque. Une traînée rouge dans son sillage, bien vite balayée par les vagues déchaînées de l'océan, indiqua à la nouvelle recrue que le tir de tout à l'heure venait visiblement de lui sauver la vie. Il ne fut capable de bouger que lorsqu'il vit les immenses bras qui ondulaient sous les flots rattaché à l'énorme corps un peu plus loin. Son cœur battant encore à la chamade, il se retourna vers l'équipage pour appeler à l'aide, complètement épouvanté par ce que le monstre dans les profondeurs était capable de faire.

Mais les pirates ne prirent même pas le temps de s'enquérir de son avis. Déjà, ils se précipitaient tous vers les voiles pour tirer sur les cordages, et un cri domina ceux de tous les autres tandis que Mathieu reconnaissait la voix d'Antoine :

— OH MON DIEU ! CETTE CRÉATURE EST UNE... bite ? **(1)**

La créature voulut en profiter pour faire chavirer le navire mais Bob se précipita vers elle.

— Oooohhhh qu'elle est belle ! Antoine, je peux l'adopter ? Je l'appellerais Fanta et il nous aidera. Tu en penses quoi mon Fanfan ?

"Fanta" réfléchit et accepta.

— Avec ça, l'Axolot n'aura qu'à bien se tenir ! se félicita Bob.

— Le quoi ? demanda Mathieu, pas totalement remis de ses émotions, pendant que François hurla de peur en courant dans tous les sens à la simple entente de ce nom.

— Tu verras ça dans le chapitre 6.

* * *

 _Chapitre 5_

 _« Mais tu nous as nous, Mathieu… »_

La voix pleurnicheuse et faiblarde se manifesta à son tour, surprenant le damné mental qui haussa un sourcil sans détacher son regard de la mer et du reflet de la lune.

« Malheureusement, oui. »

 _« "Malheureusement" ? Tu nous expliques quand est-ce qu'on t'a attiré plus d'ennuis que de facilités ? »_

 _« Ouais, gros, c'pas sympa. J'pensais que tu rêvais avec nous, aussi… »_

« Je ne rêve pas avec vous. Vous êtes des fardeaux. »

 _«_ _Moi qui pensais que tous les hommes étaient stupides, je m'étais trompée ! Tu es bien pire que ça !_ _»_

 _«_ _Grrr ! Ça m'énerve d'entendre ça !_ _»_

 _«_ _La grognasse et la chinoise ont raison, je ne peux laisser passer ça ! Je vais me venger !_ _»_

 _«_ _Comment gros ?_ _»_

 _« En m'_ _emparer de ce corps !_ _»_

 _«_ _Tu peux le faire ? Mais ça va pas faire du mal à Mathieu ?_ _»_

 _«_ _M'en cogne complètement !_ _»_

— Je vous entends, vous savez, leur indiqua Mathieu.

 _«_ _On peut le faire ! Il suffit de se concentrer suffisamment fort pour s'emparer des membres puis de l'esprit et on peut fusionner et contrôler le réceptacle._ _»_

 _«_ _Mais c'est intéressant ça !_ _»_

Mathieu s'inquiéta mais avant d'avoir pu empêcher quoi que ce soit, la plus sombre de ses facettes s'était emparée de lui.

— On va bien s'amuser !

Aussitôt celui qui fut Mathieu se dirigea vers la cabine du capitaine et y entra pour refermer la porte. Antoine était seul et l'observait avec curiosité.

— Mathieu ?

— Nope !

Le plus petit se jeta sur le capitaine qui entendit la voix rauque et vit son regard sombre et lubrique.

— Tu n'es plus Mathieu ?

— Non gamin, mais on va bien s'amuser !

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

— Car à la lecture des reviews de la fic d'origine, les lectrices réclament du yaoi entre l'Axolot et le Fossoyeur plus que du Matoine, et moi je ne suis pas d'accord. Je suis un boss, c'est moi qui prends du plaisir quand même ! Et puis c'est histoire de captiver l'attention des lectrices maintenant, car elles adorent le yaoi et le lemon, je suis sûr qu'elles sont en train de mouiller là !

— Parce qu'on va coucher ensemble ?

— Et ouais !

— Ok...

— Sérieux ? Tu veux bien ?

— Le nombre de lectrices vient déjà d'augmenter, faut penser à l'audimat.

— Hé hé, c'est que tu m'plairais bien toi !

Ils ne se parlèrent plus, passant à l'acte.

* * *

 _Chapitre 6_

Le pirate à la veste rouge afficha un rictus narquois et claqua des doigts. Mathieu faillit s'étouffer en voyant une flammèche s'allumer dans la main du marin, comme s'il s'agissait d'une allumette. Autour du pyromane, personne ne sembla étonné, et la flamme continua de brûler, écarlate comme jamais ; le capitaine continua même ses menaces :

— Tes petits tours de magie ne trompent personne. Si tu les utilise, tu coules ton navire. Je suis loin d'être sot, tu sais.

Un silence passa et le changeur d'âme vit clairement la lueur de crainte s'éveiller dans les yeux de Bob, qui n'éteignit pas le feu pour autant.

— Ne me force pas à tirer. Les enfants, maintenant.

— Jamais.

— Je ne le répéterais pas.

La tension était insoutenable, et Mathieu pressentit qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Cherchant désespérément une solution, il se tut, et ne put rien faire lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers derrière lui. Avec horreur, il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour dévisager l'individu, qui le saisit violemment en passant un bras sous sa gorge tout en l'entraînant hors de sa cachette.

L'attention fut ainsi braquée sur eux, lorsqu'il laissa échapper un glapissement de surprise ; tous se retournèrent pour les observer. Mathieu sentait son geôlier presser quelque chose de froid et métallique conter sa tempe, et il fit de son mieux pour refouler un hoquet. Désormais, il était le centre de l'attention. Bob en profita.

— Fanta, attaque !

Aussitôt, un hurlement bestial se fit entendre et le bois craqua, tandis qu'un bras géant entra dans le couloir. L'eau s'infiltra par l'ouverture béante. Les pirates s'en allèrent avant de périr noyés. Patrick se fit attraper par la bestiole, le désarmant. Il était totalement à la merci de Fanta.

— C'est bien mon Fanfan, le félicita Bob, une fois sur le pont. Je suis fier de toi ! Oui, tu peux briser les os du vilain monsieur ! Voilà, comme ça !

— Je me sens stupide moi du coup ! dit François, qui tenait toujours Mathieu.

— D'ailleurs si tu me lâchais hein ?

— Le bateau coule ! hurla Nyo.

— Oups ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! pouffa Bob.

— Mais quelle bande de bras cassés ! s'exclama Antoine. Nyo, va immédiatement réparer la coque !

— Tu es bien optimiste, le bateau est déjà à moitié sous l'eau.

— Sous l'ooooooocéannnnnnn !

— Bob, tais-toi !

— Je pourrais écrire une chanson sur tout ça, commenta Yéyé. Voire même écrire toute une histoire. J'essaierai de ne pas mettre trop de temps à sortir chaque chapitre !

* * *

 _Dans un super café._

— Hey, I'm Batman !

— Je sais.

— Et comment tu sais ça ?

— C'est au moins la troisième fois que tu le dis.

Batman écarquilla les yeux, faisant soupirer Mathieu avec qui il venait de parler et ricaner Superman.

— Ah.

— Tu l'as dit, dit Superman.

— Mathieu, tu veux savoir quelle est mon identité secrète ?

— Non. Une autre bière !

— Encore ? Mais c'est ta dixième et tu es toujours sobre !

— Je bois pour sept personnes, j'ai encore de la marge pour être soul.

— La chance !

— Hum ! les coupa Superman. Il faut que je vous parle !

— Oui ?

— Il s'agit d'une affaire très importante, alors écoutez-moi attentivement...

* * *

 **(1) Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD Qui a trouvé la référence ?**

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! :D** **Kalincka , j'espère que tu as aimé :)**

 **Une petite review au passage ? :3 Pour le fil rouge avec Batman et Superman, ne me demandez pas, j'improvise totalement ^^'**

 **N'hésitez pas à me retrouver sur mes autres fics en cours !**

 **A bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfic d'analysée !**


	2. La révélation - Elan du Lac

**Coucou mes petites mandragores !**

 **Avant de passer à la suite, j'aimerais vous remercier pour votre enthousiasme ! Avec seulement un "chapitre" de sorti, vous m'avez laissé 12 commentaires, vous êtes 9 à suivre ce recueil et 7 à l'avoir déjà mis dans vos favoris ! Et plus de 130 vues déjà. Merci beaucoup pour vos éloges et votre confiance ! :D**

 **louky : Merci beaucoup ! Tant mieux si tu as aimé. **

**Guest n°1 (de la review du 7 août) : C'est exactement ça ^^**

 **Guest n°2 (de la review du 10 août) : Tu avais hâte, et bien voilà !**

 **Cette fois-ci, je m'attaque à _La révélation_ , d'Elan du lac. Il s'agit d'un OS pas très long, donc plutôt que de traiter plusieurs morceaux du texte, je me suis amusée à imaginer plusieurs fins possibles par rapport à un moment donné, qui est en italique au début du texte, voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **La révélation - Elan du lac**

 _L'assistant prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :_

 _\- Vous vous rendez pas compte, c'est si compliqué à dire, je … je vous ai ...aime, à la fin de sa phrase sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure._

 _Le Commissaire le regarda fixement sous le choc._

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous m'avez très bien entendu.

\- Je sais mais c'est ça le problème !

Le commissaire se sentait très mal. Il aimait beaucoup son assistant, mais il n'éprouvait pour lui rien de plus que de l'amitié. Ainsi lui l'aimait ? Mais comment lui dire que ce n'était pas réciproque ?

\- Gydias, je...

\- Oui ?

L'assistant s'approcha de lui.

\- Comment dire ça...

\- Dites-le.

Quelques centimètres seulement les séparaient.

\- Ce... Je... Enfin...

Alors que le commissaire était de plus en plus gêné, l'assistant sourit.

\- POISSON D'AVRIL ! hurla-t-il soudainement. Ah ah ah, je vous ai bien eu, commissaire !

\- On est le premier avril ?

\- Oui ! J'avoue que j'avais hésité à vous faire croire que j'étais le tueur que nous recherchons mais vous auriez été capable de me croire et de me coffrer, donc j'ai choisi autre chose. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai un rencart. Et ça c'est vrai.

Et le commissaire se retrouva seul. Il avait oublié que c'était le premier avril ! Il se sentit très stupide...

* * *

Pire, le commissaire fronça les sourcils. Inquiet, l'assistant prit à nouveau la parole.

\- Commissaire, vous avez entendu ce que je vous ai dit ?

\- Comment ça vous me gênez ?

\- Hein ?

\- Vous ne me gênez pas. Bon vous êtes lent, maladroit, me faîtes perdre du temps et m'agacez régulièrement, mais vous ne me gênez pas.

L'assistant n'osait y croire. Comme il avait bafouillé et parlé tout bas, son supérieur avait confondu les mots "aime" et "gêne".

\- D'ailleurs, continua le commissaire, ignorant totalement le dilemme intérieur du pauvre assistant, plutôt que de penser à ce genre de choses, allez-vous remettre au travail ! Je ne veux pas d'incompétents dans mon service !

\- Tout de suite !

Et l'assistant se promit de travailler son élocution pour ne plus rencontrer ce genre de problème. Tout le commissariat ne comprit pas pourquoi à partir de ce jour, l'assistant s'amusait à déclamer tout Roméo et Juliette en insistant sur les scènes entre les deux amoureux.

* * *

\- Gydias !

Ce dernier se figea à son tour. Il s'inquiétait de la suite. Ses sentiments étaient-ils réciproques ?

\- Gydias ! répéta le commissaire. Vous avez un morceau de salade coincé entre les dents !

\- Hein ?

\- Il se voit et c'est horrible !

\- Ah mince.

\- Lavez-vous mieux les dents la prochaine fois ! Je ne vois que ça et je n'ai même pas entendu ce que vous m'avez dit !

\- Rien, rien...

Par la suite, jamais Gydias n'eut les dents aussi propres, comme il se fit un plaisir de le montrer à son supérieur. Mais ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. L'assistant se disait que le commissaire pouvait être très aveugle, mais ce qu'il était choupinou quand il le regardait avec un air éberlué quand il lui souriait. Il ne perdait pas espoir. Saint-Valentin approchait et il avait vu en vitrine une magnifique tenue de SM de compétition. Peut-être que s'il le lui offrait mine de rien pendant la pause café du matin, le commissaire comprendrait enfin le message.

* * *

\- Vous venez de me dire que vous m'aimez ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais enfin, c'est inattendu !

\- Pas pour moi.

\- On est des collègues !

\- Et alors ?

\- Vous êtes sous mes ordres et...

L'assistant en eut marre des arguments et se jeta sur l'homme qu'il aimait en y mettant toute son ardeur. Ses efforts ne furent pas vains car le commissaire lui rendit son baiser fougueux.

\- Bah comme quoi, faut que l'autre fasse le premier pas pour que vous vous y mettiez, commenta l'assistant. Vous êtes une midinette !

\- Gna gna gna !

* * *

\- Alors ? demanda l'assistant, inquiet de la réponse qui ne venait pas.

\- Vos rêves sont vraiment étranges, répondit le commissaire. Vous devriez consulter, vraiment.

\- Je vous dit que ce sont encore les effets de ce foutu aphrodisiaque que mes parents m'ont fait avaler pour que peut-être je puisse leur ramener une bru d'ici la fin de l'année.

\- Je m'en doute, vous avez tenté de vous taper tous les membres du commissariat au moins une fois en trois jours !

\- Vous la baffe magistrale que vous m'avez donné, je n'ai pas tenté à nouveau sur vous.

\- Au moins, avec votre attitude insolite, nous avons pu capturer ce tueur, tant il était surpris.

\- Je préfère ne pas m'en souvenir.

\- Lui non plus, il est traumatisé dans sa cellule et demande la peine de mort.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si sa ceinture pouvait se défaire aussi facilement !

Il se turent, sa rappelant avec délectation des nombreux " _putains !_ " **(1)** qu'avait hurlé le tueur après "l'attaque" de Gydias.

\- Dîtes, annonça le commissaire avec un sourire sadique, il va falloir des policiers pour emmener ce tueur jusqu'au tribunal, on s'en charge ?

L'assistant répondit avec un sourire identique au sien.

* * *

\- Vous m'aimez ?

\- Oui, je vous aime !

\- Tant mieux ! Car j'éprouve les mêmes sentiments pour vous !

\- Oh que c'est beau ! Marions-nous !

\- A Venise, c'est tellement romantique ! Et je veux un enfant de toi, Chou !

\- Quand tu veux, Namour !

Les deux hommes se serrèrent dans leurs bras avant de ne plus bouger. Ils attendirent quelques secondes puis des éclats de rire retentirent. François Theurel et Tom Laurent fusillèrent du regard Victor Bonnefoy et de toute l'équipe qui filmait.

\- Victor..., dit d'une voix menaçante François.

\- Ah ah ah ! répondit Victor sans pitié. Vous avez perdu votre pari, je peux filmer ça et menacer de mettre la vidéo sur ma chaîne par pure inadvertance ! AH AH AH !

\- Le pire c'est qu'il est capable de le faire, s'inquiéta Tom.

* * *

 _Dans le super café._

\- Je t'écoute, dit Batman.

\- Depuis quelques temps, il se passe des choses anormales, répondit Superman.

\- Quoi donc ? Il se passe toujours des choses anormales.

\- Il y a une sorte de distorsion de la réalité.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui !

\- Ch'ai pas. Tu en penses quoi Mathieu ? demanda Batman.

Mais à la place de Mathieu se tenaient le commissaire et l'assistant.

\- Hein ? demanda l'homme chauve-souris. Mais c'est quoi ça ?

\- C'est de ça dont je te parle ! s'écria Superman. Ces derniers temps, il se passe des choses bizarres !

\- Et tu connais l'origine du problème ?

\- Oui, commenta son interlocuteur. Il s'agit des fanfictionneuses...

* * *

 **(1) La référence à quel épisode de Unknown Movies ? ;)**

 **C'est terminé pour cette fois-ci.** **J'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'aurais pu mettre d'autres cas, mais j'avais peur de me répéter et de réutiliser les mêmes vannes, donc j'ai préférer arrêter ici.**

 **Au fait, Phi vous passe le bonjour depuis le Pérou ! :D**

 **A bientôt pour la suite ! Il s'agira de _Les derniers_ de  Kanari Rapsberry.**


	3. Les derniers - Kanari Rapsberry

**Salut les mandragores !**

 **Votre enthousiasme me fait toujours plaisir ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews toutes adorables !**

 **Pour les références des deux premiers chapitres, il s'agissait du Point Culture sur les cryptides et de l'épisode 8 de Unknown Movies. Bravo à celles qui ont trouvé ! Je vais essayer de mettre une référence dans chaque chapitre, mais je ne garantie rien.**

 **Guest n°1 (de la review du 13 août) : C'est vrai ? Grâce à toi, je ne vais voir que ça maintenant !**

 **louky : Pour l'avant-dernier, je me suis lâchée XD**

 **Guest n°2 (de la review du 18 août) : Je l'aurais fait découvrir à quelqu'un, je suis contente ! BECAUSE I'M BATMAN !**

 **Cette fois-ci, il s'agit de _Les derniers_ de  Kanari Rapsberry.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Les survivants - Kanari Rapsberry**

 _Chapitre 1_

\- ...Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? ...C'est quoi cet endroit ? arriva-t-il enfin à formuler.

\- Tu t'en souviens pas ?

Mathieu regarda Antoine. Non, ils n'avaient tout de même pas...

\- On l'a fait ? On l'a vraiment fait ? Ensemble ? Tous les deux ?

Antoine était partagé entre le sérieux et l'envie de rire.

\- Ecoute, tu n'arrêtais pas d'insister pour qu'on passe à l'étape supérieure depuis des mois. Tu m'as convaincu hier soir, tu as utilisé les bons mots, j'ai craqué.

\- Et la position... ?

Mathieu, qui ne se souvenait de rien, voulait vraiment savoir.

\- J'étais au-dessus, répondit son ami. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai été gentil et patient avec toi. Et vu ta réaction, je suis content du résultat.

\- Et... Je n'ai pas eu trop mal ?

\- Sur le coup pas trop, mais là j'ai des doutes.

Mathieu, qui était assis, tenta de se relever. Mais une douleur au niveau de son bas-ventre l'en dissuada.

\- Putain, j'ai mal aux fesses ! se plaignit Mathieu.

\- Et si tu t'étais plus débattu, ça aurait été pire. Allez, prends ma main, cette histoire entre nous, je garde le secret, d'accord ?

\- Ça m'arrange pour le moment.

Mathieu fut finalement relevé. Et la mémoire lui revint. Quelle histoire ! Il avait mal de partout, Antoine ne l'avait pas loupé. En même temps, quelle idée, une fois bourré dès le début de soirée, d'avoir proposé pour la énième fois depuis des mois à Antoine qu'ils partent enfin en Russie pour découvrir ce pays étrange. Le soir, il n'y avait eu qu'un train de nuit de disponible jusqu'en Pologne, avant de prendre un avion direction Moscou. Forcément, les deux amis s'étaient disputés pour savoir qui dormirait sur la couchette du haut, et Antoine, à force de patience et d'arguments, et de chatouilles, avaient obtenu celle du haut. Heureusement, car Mathieu était tombé par terre durant la nuit, se faisant mal au coxis durant sa chute. Antoine s'était du coup occupé de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

Antoine regarda au loin sans répondre, il n'osait pas espérer que Fred avait raison, de peur d'être déçu. Ce qui s'était passé hier, ça n'aurait pu arriver que dans ses vidéos, à la limite, il n'aurait jamais souhaité que ça se passe en vrai. La veille, il était à la Japan Expo, c'était la fin de la journée, le dernier jour, il venait de quitter son stand et regardait les visiteurs partirent.

C'est alors que c'est arrivé. Un grondement sourd a raisonné dans tout le bâtiment puis tout s'est mis à trembler, doucement au début, comme de légères vibrations, puis bien plus violemment. La surprise et la panique ne lui ont pas permis de comprendre exactement ce qui se passait mais la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'ils voyaient des gens affolés courir dans tous les sens. Heureusement pour lui, il était prêt d'une issu de secours et a pu donc s'enfuir à l'extérieur sans mal. Et heureusement d'ailleurs car il put voir une partie du plafond s'effondrer, dans un grondement sourd, juste avant de refermer la porte.

[Musique d'ambiance : watch?v=I0fc-3-PXSo]

Et Antoine l'avait vu, par le trou dans le plafond : un énorme Titan ! C'est lui qui démolissait tout ! Un Titan, ici ! Il ne voulait pas mourir !

\- Pourquoi on nous inflige ça ! s'interrogea le pauvre vidéaste. Des zombies, à la rigueur, mais ça ! Les auteurs sont sadiiiiiiques !

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

Alexis, qui se trouvait sur le siège passager à côté de David, se pencha vers le poste de radio et l'alluma. Il grisaillait un peu mais on pouvait comprendre sans difficulté ce que les journalistes disaient. D'ailleurs, c'était les mêmes sur toutes les radios, comme si le message devait être entendu par tous. Et c'était le cas. Le ton employé par ceux-ci était grave et sérieux, ce qui était étrange pour certaines radios comme Skyrock ou NRJ où même l'information la plus dramatique était ponctué par de l'humour lourd et des commentaires balancés par des personnes ne maîtrisant pas leur sujet. Tous les occupants du minibus écoutaient avec attention.

 _\- Le gouvernement a décidé de mettre en place un plan de pandémie nationale suite à l'importance de la propagation du virus. Le spécialiste de la pandémie, Mr Yéyé, nous a rejoint et va vous exposer ses idées. A vous, Mr Yéyé !_

 _Alors qu'en surface les hautes tours,_  
 _De l'industrie musicale s'effondrent,_  
 _Sous l'asphalte poussiéreux, grouille le terreau,_  
 _De ce jardin de plantes fécondes,_  
 _Cela fait fort longtemps qu'ils se sont installés ici,_  
 _Dans les catacombes,_  
 _Bien avant que des hommes en costards et cigares,_  
 _Ne les rangent dans des boîtes et les jettent sur les ondes._ **(1)**

 _Hum... Je crois qu'il essaie de nous faire comprendre que le virus était là depuis longtemps, sous notre sol, et que maintenant, ça a jaillit sur nous !_

Les passagers du minibus soufflèrent d'admiration.

\- Utiliser une catastrophe pour se faire connaitre, il est fortiche ce Yéyé, commenta Jérémy, tu fais quoi Alexis ?

\- _Un auditeur souhaite prendre la parole par rapport à la catastrophe ! On l'écoute !_

\- _Don't you know who I am ? I'm the Chicken of Death !_ **(2)**

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! soupira Sorina.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, dit Shun. Depuis qu'il chante, les zombies s'éloignent, ils ne supportent pas d'entendre chanter faux. Alexis est devenue une arme de destruction massive !

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

 _\- Cet après-midi, les médecins du laboratoire pharmaceutique du professeur Concombre on fait des découvertes importantes concernant le virus._

\- Le mec il s'appelle vraiment Concombre ?! s'étonna Fred avant de recevoir une vague de "chut !". Mais quoi ?! Enfin !

\- 黙れ ! cria Sorina.

\- Chérie, on a dit pas en-dehors du lit !

\- Non, c'est vrai ? s'écria Bob, qui comprenait cette langue par on ne sait quel miracle. Tu veux dire qu'au lit vous vous dites...

Fred l'étrangla avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus.

\- Eh ben ! J'étais plus tranquille avant que vous ne veniez me chercher ! commenta Nyo.

\- Ah mais moi je n'étais pas venu pour toi, répondit Mathieu, mais pour Wifi.

Nyo se barra, littéralement, hors du minibus, ne voulant plus avoir de contacts avec ces dégénérés.

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_

Il n'y eut aucune réponse pendant quelques secondes, juste un léger bruit de grisailles, long lourd et pesant. Puis un rugissement aigu et perçant retentit et fit sursauter tout le monde, suivit d'un long silence ponctué par le journaliste qui semblait abasourdi.

 _\- ...Veuillez nous excuser, nous avons eu un problème... Technique... Tout de suite, la météo._

\- Mathieu, dit Antoine, tu devrais devenir présentateur météo.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le concerné.

\- Va ta taille, tu ne cacherais pas l'ouest. Ce qui sera très apprécié par les gens habitant dans l'ouest.

Antoine, après s'être fait attaqué par Wifi, se rendit compte que Mathieu n'avait pas apprécié son humour.

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_

Un long silence pesant s'installa alors entre Mathieu et Nyo. Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Mathieu invita la personne à entrer : c'était Bob, il avait une genouillère et marchait avec une béquille.

\- Bonsoir ! Je suis Bob Lennon, Ha ! Ha ! Et aujourd'hui, nous...

La béquille glissa et Bob s'écria comme une merde sur le sol, se faisant très mal. Nyo haussa les épaules et appela une infirmière. L'avantage d'être déjà dans un hôpital...

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_

Fred passa son bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie et l'embrassa sur la tempe pour la consoler. Il y eut alors un long silence...

...Interrompu par Wifi qui essayait de faire ses griffes sur les roues du fauteuil de Fred.

\- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?! hurla Fred.

\- Oh ! Il fait ses griffes, c'est trop mignon... dit Bob avec l'air attendri.

\- Mais arrêtez-le, bordel !

\- Surtout pas : si tu oses interrompre Wifi, il va t'arriver quelque chose de terrible !

\- Mais je m'en fous !

Ainsi, une grande baston s'entama entre Grenier et un chat pour un simple fauteuil roulant. Wifi allait perdre mais Sorina et Shun, complètement conquises par la frimousse de l'être maléfique, prirent ce dernier dans leurs bras et poussèrent leurs compagnons respectifs dans les escaliers, qui rejoignirent Bob dans le centre des soins intensifs. Décidément, beaucoup de gens se faisaient mal dans cet hôpital !

* * *

 _Chapitre 5_

\- Au fait Mathieu, y a des gens qui sont venu et qui t'ont apporté un truc, je l'ai laissé dans ta chambre.

Mathieu fut assez surpris. Quelqu'un lui avait envoyé quelque chose ? Maintenant ? Il remercia Nyo puis partie dans sa chambre, même s'il se demandait ce que c'était. Seuls ses amis et sa famille savait où il était et aucun d'eux n'était du genre à utiliser la poste, encore moins dans ce genre de cas. Et si c'était un fan? Ce serait louche dans ce cas : depuis qu'il est ici, personne ne l'a reconnu. Ou alors, c'est un maboule qui lui a envoyé une bombe qui va exploser... Non, ça allait trop loin là. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre. Il hésita puis posa sa main sur la poignée : connaissant Nyo, il avait dû regarder ce que c'était et n'aurait pas osé le laisser seul avec on ne sait qu'elle arme. Il remarqua, grâce à la fente de la porte, que la lumière était allumée à l'intérieur alors qu'il était sur de l'avoir éteinte. Encore un coup de Nyo, sans doute. Il grommela puis entra.

Il se figea.

Quelqu'un était présent dans la pièce, assit sur son lit.

\- Salut connard. dit-il.

\- ...Antoine ?!

\- Non, le pape !

\- Ah, désolé pour le dérangement.

Mathieu referma la porte et s'en alla.

\- Mais il est con ! s'exclama Antoine, qui du coup se retrouva bêtement tout seul dans la chambre.

* * *

 _Chapitre 5_

\- Bon, allez : fais-moi un câlin, avant que les autres arrivent... dit-il avant de déposer sa béquille et de tendre son bras libre sur le côté.

Mathieu sursauta avant de comprendre que la manœuvre se voulait purement amicale. À moins qu'il voulait une fois de plus faire son Matoine. Mais non, ça semblait vrai. C'était tellement stupide de sa part mais ça lui avait manqué, si bien qu'il en pleura. Il se jeta dans ses bras et le serra fort. Il avait peur de lui faire mal mais Antoine ne semblait pas gêné, ou alors il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler. Antoine lui rendit son étreinte tout en restant silencieux.  
Soudain, un bruit d'appareil photo déchira le silence.

\- Putain ! Nyo ! hurla Antoine.

\- C'est bon, j'ai la photo ! s'écria Nyo tout en prenant la fuite.

Antoine sortit un flingue de sous sa chemise d'hôpital et le donna à Mathieu.

\- J'ai piqué ça à une infirmière. Tu peux l'utiliser sur Nyo.

Déjà, Mathieu sortait de la chambre.

\- Nyyyooo ! Viens voir ton ami Mathieuuuuuuu !

Et Nyo rejoignit Bob, Fred, Seb aux soins intensifs. A la fin, il n'allait plus rester grand monde de valide.

* * *

 _Chapitre 7_

 _\- Bonjour à tous ! Bon dimanche à vous : voici les titres de notre actualité spéciale France. Nous sommes officiellement entrés dans le livre des records ! Notre Zombie Walk nationale (sauf pour Paris, parce que c'est Paris et que la capitale ne fait jamais rien comme les autres) est celle qui a duré le plus longtemps au monde ! Tout de suite, un correspondant sur place, à Cannes !_

 _\- Aaaaargh !... Je me fais manger par ces saloperies !... Aahaaahhh !_

 _\- Au moins, reprit le journaliste, nous sommes en train de régler cette histoire de caisse de retraite, hi hi hi !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 7_

Nyo attendit que les deux podcasters soient partis pour s'approcher et prendre le cahier : il semblait vieux et usé. Il hésita mais la curiosité le démangeait : il finit par s'allonger de nouveau dans son lit et entama sa lecture.

24 août :

Ça fait désormais trois heures que nous avons quitté les autres. Je le regrette déjà personnellement, je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense Antoine. Il est silencieux depuis tout à l'heure. La seule remarque qu'il m'est fait c'est de s'être moqué de moi pour avoir commencé ce journal. Mais je m'en fou : c'est pas mon problème après tout, je fais ça juste pour passer le temps. En attendant, on est actuellement au cœur de Paris, qui est étrangement désert. Il n'y a aucun contaminé, aucun habitant, personnes. On a juste croisé un chien. Un labrador qui était sur allongé sur le bord de la route. Il était mort, sans doute fauché par une voiture. Le principal c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été bouffé par un infesté ou je ne sais quoi d'autres.

...

J'ai fait ces trois petits points pour illustrer l'ellipse temporelle, c'est comme ça qu'ils font dans certains livres. On vient de s'arrêter, il fait nuit maintenant. Nous nous sommes enfermé dans un parking souterrain et on s'est garé tout au fond. Il n'y avait personnes encore une fois. En même temps, avec cet odeur de renfermé et d'humidité, on a vite de quoi étouffer. Antoine dort actuellement, personnellement, je n'ose pas fermer l'œil malgré les portes verrouillées. Je vais essayer quand même, de toute façon, je suis trop fatigué pour ça.

27 août :

Ça fait deux jours qu'on est arrivé chez Antoine, qui est incroyablement intact. Tout marche ! On s'est bourré la gueule toute la journée pour fêter ça !

5 septembre :

Hier soir, des gens normaux sont venus avec de la nourriture et des boissons. On a sympathisé et fait la fête. Ils sont cools ! Et bien plus sympa que les autres glandus qu'on fréquentait jusqu'à là ! On ne les regrette pas ! :D

8 septembre :

On est allé voir le fameux pic en cristal qui est sortie de terre, il y a quelques temps déjà. Effectivement, il est gigantesque, plus haut que la tour Eiffel même. Il y avait une barrière de sécurité autour mais, vue l'état dans lequel elle était, plus personnes ne semblait la respecter. En fait, ce truc est totalement inoffensif ! Avec Antoine, on se marre bien : tout le monde en a peur, alors que ça ne fait rien ! Ololol !

27 septembre :

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit. Et pour cause, je n'ai pas eu le temps, il s'est passé tellement de choses fabuleuses ! Avec tous nos nouveaux amis - et les filles - on passe tellement de bon temps ensemble que j'ai la flemme d'écrire !

28 septembre :

J'ai essayé de chercher de la nourriture, en vain : on s'est trop éloigné de la ville et il n'y a ni plantation, ni gibier. Attends, ce n'est pas un KFC d'ouvert et bien rempli qui se trouve devant nous ?

30 septembre :

Je sens plus mes jambes, je crois que le froid les a paralysé : quelle idée que de vouloir faire du ski sans skis aussi ?

? :

J'ai dormi très longtemps. Ce massage fait par les filles me fait tellement de bien. Antoine ronfle à côté de moi. Je

...

Je me suis assoupi en écrivant, je ne sais même plus ce que je voulais dire. J'ai faim et j'hésite entre des tacos et des donuts... Je dois en profiter, le gouvernement a décidé de nous envoyer à la Réunion car il y a nos amis et qu'à ce qu'il parait on coûterait trop cher. Je sais qu'avec Antoine on utilise notre statut de de rescapés de l'Enfer pour être logés gratis dans cette suite à l'hôtel L'Hermitage de La Baule, sans compter le spa et les cocktails, mais quand même ! Bon, seule consolation, La Réunion, parait qu'il fait beau et chaud. Et je vais trafiquer mes écrits, pour nous faire passer pour des héros glorieux !

...

Les mains de Nyo tremblèrent, il pleurait de nouveau, il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de lire. Il allait les tuer !

Dans une autre pièce, Antoine, prit d'un léger doute, s'approcha de Mathieu.

\- Dis, tu lui as donné le faux journal, à Nyo ? Celui où tu as écrit qu'on allait très mal et qu'on a failli mourir ?

\- Oui regarde je tiens le vr... Nom de Dieu !

Nyo entra dans la salle et les massacra à coup de figues molles.

* * *

\- ...Des fanfictionneuses ? répéta Batman. C'est quoi ce virus ?

\- On connait pas, répondirent en chœur Antoine, Mathieu, Bob, Fanta, Fred, Seb, Sorina, Shun, Nyo, Alexis, David, Charlotte et Jérémy, attablés et buvant leurs boissons.

\- Les fanfictionneuses, ce sont des filles qui écrivent des fanfics, expliqua Superman. Ça existe aussi chez les mecs.

\- Oh ! Et c'est grave ? On se fait des tas d'amis depuis trois heures là !

\- Si une fanfictionneuse écrit que tu es une femme peureuse qui se fait tout le temps kidnapper, tu seras une femme peureuse qui se fait tout le temps kidnapper.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est une hérésie ! I'M BATMAN !

\- Tu vois ? rétorqua son ami. D'ailleurs, je crois que j'ai une idée pour éradiquer le problème.

\- Oui ! Trouver ces filles et les enfermer dans la batcave jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! hurla Batman, blessé dans son égo.

\- Moi je pensais juste à leur parler diplomatiquement pour les convaincre d'arrêter.

\- Pour qu'elles écrivent que tu n'as plus de pénis ? J'attends de voir ça !

\- Bon, tu proposes quoi ?

Batman expliqua à Superman son plan.

\- Bon, décida Superman, allons chez ces filles !

* * *

 **(1) & (2) Bon là si vous en retrouvez pas les références, je ne peux rien pour vous :p**

 **Les filles, attention à ce qu'il va vous arriver ! XD**

 **A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic de traitée ! Il s'agira de _Heureux que comme Ulysse_ de  JustePhi. **

**Question : depuis lundi, je ne peux plus voir mes dernières statistiques, c'est comme si le temps s'était figé à dimanche soir. Ce n'est que moi ou le problème est général ?**

 **Review ? :3**


	4. Heureux qui comme Ulysse - JustePhi

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Aujourd'hui, je m'attaque à _Heureux qui comme Ulysse_ de  JustePhi ! Oui je sais, ce n'est pas une fic drôle, mais il y avait tellement d'ouvertures XD**

 **Pour les références du dernier chapitre, ils s'agissait du _Cabaret Noir_ de  Mr Yéyé et de _Chicken of death_ pour  LinksTheSun. La référence de ce chapitre sera plus subtile ;)**

 **Ah, et pour les filles de la fin, je ne suis PAS DU TOUT désolée ! D'ailleurs à propos de la fin, même si les fanfics sont différentes à chaque "chapitre", les fins avec Batman et Superman se suivent avec logique, donc faut pas les négliger ni les louper.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Heureux qui comme Ulysse - JustePhi**

 _Prologue_

Vincent s'arrêta au beau milieu de la route et sortit de sa Fiat Panda (lawl) blanche. Il jeta un regard circulaire au tour de lui à la recherche d'une silhouette familière.

Là. Il était là.

Planté au beau milieu d'un champ comme un con. Vincent se rua vers lui.

«Mais où t'étais passé bordel ? Un mois ! Un putain de mois ! Tu crois vraiment que... »

Il se figea.

Devant cet abruti se tenait un gamin. Un gamin qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qui n'avait rien à faire là.

«Attends. C'est qui, ce gosse ?»

Le gosse en question tourna la tête vers lui.

\- J'ai le droit de pisser non ? rétorqua-t-il.

\- Pas au pied de mon épouvantail préféré !

\- Mais ce n'est qu'un épouvantail !

\- Non ! C'est celui contre lequel je me bran... Bref il me sert et je le cherchais car le vent l'avait emporté.

\- Et comment tu peux être sûr que c'est le tien ?

\- Tu vois toutes ces tâches blanches ? Elles sont de moi. Et quand je dis qu'elles sont de moi, je ne rigole pas. Allez petit, laisse-moi seul avec lui, j'ai des choses à faire avec lui !

* * *

 _Prologue_

«Il faisait quoi ton père, comme métier ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pâle.

-Il était policier. »

Vincent ferma les yeux.

«Commissaire de police ?

-C'est ça. »

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Un peu plus loin, Laurent le regardait en souriant. Vincent se précipita vers lui.

\- Mais qui a été aussi folle pour se mettre avec lui ? Le commissaire Du Lac, père et marié ?

\- Elle s'appelle Elan et moi-même je ne la comprenais pas mais c'est un fait, c'est le fils du commissaire.

\- J'y aurais jamais cru.

\- Il m'a fallu des années pour y croire.

\- Oh, j'ai besoin de boire pour oublier ça, tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Ok, je connais un bar pas loin.

Ils partirent en laissant l'enfant tout seul.

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

-Voyons, fit mine de réfléchir Vincent. Il y en a un super dont on parle pas assez, c'est un film iranien, et genre le mec il fait...ça.»

Au «ça» il lui flanqua son poing gauche dans l'estomac avec toute la force dont il était capable. Son poing droit le cueillit au niveau du menton dans un craquement plus qu'inquiétant -jouissif.

«Cours !»

Usain Bolt passa en courant, plus rapide que la lumière, entra dans la voiture et partit avec.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ? éructa Vincent. Si l'histoire part en couilles dès le début...

\- Attends, il y avait Usain Bolt était dans le film ? demanda Laurent.

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

Vincent fit un rapide calcul. Le môme habitait donc à trois bonnes heures d'ici. L'heure était aux alentours de midi. Même avec une raisonnable marge d'erreur, le gosse serait rentré avant que la nuit tombe, en fin d'après-midi.

«Hercule, écoutes moi bien.

-Ulysse.

-Oui, bon. Les deux ont une vie de merde alors la différence on s'en bat les steaks !

\- Ouiiiiiiiinnnnnnn !

\- Arrête de te plaindre, dans l'épisode tu meurs, alors que là il y a de grandes chances pour que tu t'en sortes.

\- Ouiiiiinnnnnn !

\- D'ailleurs quand tu as le crâne éclaté t'es pas si moche.

\- Oiiiiiiiinnnnnnn !

\- Il va être sympa ce voyage, je le sens bien. Une véritable Odyssée ! Hin hin hin !

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

«J'ai faim, dit le gamin quelques minutes plus tard.

-Mais tu penses qu'à bouffer en fait.

-Maman dit que c'est la croissance.

-La mienne dit «Tu saoûles.»

-Toi-même.

-Woh, la vieille punchline, tu crains.

-C'est toi qui est vieux.

-Et toi t'es un petit con.

-Et toi tu...

N'en pouvant plus, Vincent décida d'abandonner l'enfant au bord de la route et se barra. Quand il essayait d'être sympa, ça se retournait contre lui. A partir de maintenant, il allait être méchant.

Mais d'abord il alla se garer au premier fast-food qu'il croisa. Même un tueur doit faire ses gros besoins de temps en temps. Imaginez un tueur constipé, ça casse le mythe !

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

Vincent prit un embranchement, puis un autre, un autre, roulant au hasard, à la recherche d'un coin tranquille, jusqu'à dénicher une minuscule route qui s'enfonçait dans des bois. Il continua ainsi avant de reprendre de la vitesse et rouler comme bon lui semblait. Sympa, ce jeu de simulation de conduite !

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

-Au fait, t'es passé à la télé.

-D'où tu sais ça, toi ?

-Dans la boutique. Y avait les infos à la télé et y avait ta tête dessus. Ils disaient...(il baissa la voix) que les terroristes cherchent à te recruter, parait que t'es efficace, même si j'ai pas trop compris pourquoi.

\- Euh ouais...

\- Et tu es devenu l'égérie d'une marque de slip.

\- QUOI ?

\- Avec des photos de ta tête sur un corps d'un autre, Photoshop, ça fait scandale dans le milieu de la mode.

\- OFIHGDIOGHGFKHDYSGFPG !

\- T'es une star en fait !

\- [ERROR 404 NOT FOUND]

\- Ça va ?

Vincent envisageait déjà des morts lentes et douloureuses dans le monde de la mode.

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_

«Allô, maman, c'est Ulysse...Attends, attends, crie pas. Je vais bien. Je...Oui..non ! Surtout pas ! Dis leur juste que ça va...Mais arrête, il...non mais, il veut me ramener à la maison...Bientôt...Pourquoi t'as pas l'air heureuse de savoir ça ?... C'est qui le monsieur qui parle de t'emmener un septième ciel ?... Maman ?... Comment ça j'ai été adopté ?... Mon père s'appelle Antoine D. ? Une erreur de jeunesse ?... J'ai les mêmes cheveux que lui ?... Maman ! Raccroche pas !»

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_

«Si tu retouches encore à ça...

-Je finis au bord de la route comme un clebs ? Hasarda Ulysse, docile.

-Exactement. Dors maintenant.

-J'ai pas envie. Je veux voir maman.

-Bordel, tu commences réellement à...»

Un toc-toc détourna leur attention. Vincent tourna la tête et sursauta en voyant Laurent, qui toquait à la vitre de la portière en souriant. D'un magnifique sourire aux dents bien blanches. Avec le dentifrice Zhéreaussuqures, ayant un sourire étincelant toute la journée, une haleine fraîche et la dentition parfaitement protégée durant 24 heures. Approuvé par Mac Lesggy et Haribo.

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_

Ils reprirent tant bien que mal la route vers Perdutroux, Laurent indiquant les barrages à éviter à Vincent. Par miracle, Ulysse s'était rendormi. Le Tueur envia son odieuse et paisible respiration. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis...depuis Maxence. Ses paupières menaçaient de se mettre en grève toutes les cinq minutes, les traîtresses.

«Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment aimé, pas vrai ? Lâcha Laurent.

-C'est très gay comme question.

\- T'inquiète pas, l'auteur d'origine n'écrit pas de yaoi.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, et celle qui reprend l'histoire ne a peu écrit. Bon elle s'est lâchée sur un lemon ce qui fait que l'auteur d'origine vanne parfois l'auteur actuelle, mais sinon rien à signaler. Ah si un trouple !

\- Mais il y a un gamin derrière nous, l'auteur actuelle n'oserait pas le faire ici ? On est dans une voiture mais quand même !

\- Oh ! s'exclama Ulysse. J'ai trouvé un paquet de cookies !

Les deux adultes hurlèrent à l'unisson. **(1)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_

-Je croyais qu'on était une équipe.

-Tu fais pression sur moi. Tu crois vraiment que si j'avais le choix...

-Non, je veux dire...(Laurent vérifia qu'Ulysse dormait). Avant que je parte. Juste après le réalisateur porno. On était une équipe, à ce moment-là. Un duo. Une team, quoi !»

Mai en fait Ulysse était réveillé.

\- Vous avez été un duo dans des films pornos ? Ça expliquerait des choses...

\- MANGE TES COOKIES ET LA FERME TOI !

* * *

 _Chapitre 6_

«Tu dis que Vincent est mort. Pourquoi n'avons nous pas trouvé son corps ?»

La bouche d'Ulysse devint sèche. Fini de jouer. S'il se plantait, la traque de Vincent reprendrait, et il se ferait attraper à cause de lui.

«Je...je ne sais pas. J'ai entendu un coup de feu alors j'ai cru que...

-Tu as _entendu_ ? Mais pourquoi t'être enfui alors ? Que s'est il passé ?

-Laurent a dit qu'il avait tué mon père ! Évidemment que je suis parti !»

Karol se figea.

«Pardon, bonhomme (bonhomme. C'était bon signe) finit-elle par dire. Je ne voulais pas...on va ouvrir une enquête et enregistrer ton témoignage, d'accord ? Merci beaucoup pour votre temps.

-C'est normal, murmura Madame Thorel du bout des lèvres.»

Ulysse se tortilla pour échapper à ses bras, glissa de ses genoux en murmurant «Au revoir» et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre en grand, mais continuait d'étouffer.

 _Vincent...tu es où ?_

 _A ton avis Zeus ? Loin de toi !_

 _Attends, tu viens de me répondre là ?_

 _Maintenant que tu le dis... On est télépathes !_

 _Euh, comment ça se fait ?_

 _Qu'importe, nique la logique ! C'est trop fort ! T'imagines ce qu'on peut faire avec ça ? On va devenir des héros !_

 _Cool !_

 _Attends je finis de rétamer Laurent et [PAN !]..._

 _Et ?_

 _..._

 _Vincent ?_

 _..._

 _VINCENT ?_

 _...Votre correspondant n'est pas joignable, veuillez lui laissez un message après le bip !_

* * *

 _Epilogue_

Un peu plus tard, Déponia bondissait hors de la station de métro et rejoignait trois autres jeunes filles qui se tapaient dans les mains en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre pour se réchauffer.

«T'en as mis du temps, lui lança ElanDuLac en guise de salut, grelottante de froid.

-Un lama s'est jeté sur les voies. Répliqua son amie, pince-sans-rire. Il voulait se suicider.

-Bah voyons. Dit Mistuki.»

LaMandragore s'esclaffa et, se penchant vers le descriptif à l'entrée du cinéma, elle lut :

« _Vincent, traqué sans relâche par la police depuis des mois pour meurtres, s'évanouit dans la nature avec un enfant de dix ans pour le protéger de son complice, devenu trop encombrant. Ou comment un serial killer décide de sauver le fils d'une de ses vieilles connaissances. Inspiré de faits réels._

-'Tain, ils se sont vraiment pas foulés pour le résumé...

\- Ok, dit LaMandragore, moi j'aime pas ce genre de films, je me casse.

\- Eh ! Me laisse avec ces folles ! s'écria Mitsuki.

\- SANG ! VIOLENCE ! TORTURE ! ÉMOTIONS FORTES ! MOI JE RESTE JE VEUX JUBILER !

\- Pareil que Dépo, dit ElanDuLac, mais avec moins de passion, je suis plus classe moi.

\- Me laiiiiiiiiisse pas ! ordonna Mitsuki. En plus dans la fic d'origine, c'est toi qui propose l'idée fabuleuse de créer une web série sur ce thème !

\- C'est vrai ? demanda LaMandragore. Euh oui bien sûr que je le propose, c'est moi quand même ! Et dire que j'étais pas encore la sœur de l'auteur. Mais osef ! Je viens pas, je veux voir le dernier Twili...

Deponia sortit son pistolet de sous sa veste - normal.

\- Tu vas nous suivre sans faire d'histoire ? On a envie de savoir ce que Batman et Superman mijotent alors suis nous sans faire d'histoire veux tu ?

\- Unjourjevaismevengeretalorsvousrirezmoins !

\- Pardon ?

\- Non rien ! Passons à la suite !

* * *

Phi était en train de chatter avec un homme rencontré quelques minutes plus tôt sur internet. L'home avait pour pseudo Bat.

Bat : Changeons de sujet.

Phi : Pas de soucis :)

Phi : En tout cas a me fait vraiment plaisir de discuter avec toi ;)

Bat : A moi aussi

Bat : Tu sais...

Bat : J'aimerai beaucoup te rencontrer en vrai...

Phi : ahah moi aussi ^^

Bat : Quand tu veux

Phi : ok :)

Bat : Maintenant ?

Phi : non la je peux pas desole ^^

Bat : Ah...

Bat : Mince...

Phi : quoi ?

Bat : Je suis chez toi

Phi : ahah t es con ^^

Bat : je deconne pas **(2)**

Le mur en face de Phi explosa. La jeune fille survécut et vit à travers la fumée Batman qui s'écriait qu'il était temps après le chat de passé à l'action et Superman qui tenait dans ses bras Kalincka, Elan du Lac et Kanari Rapsberry. Toutes les trois étaient ligotées et bâillonnées et cherchaient à fuit, en vain.

\- Ok..., je savais bien que mélanger Youporn et l'alcool c'était pas une bonne idée, dit Phi.

\- Hey, I'M BATMAN ! Suis-nous !

\- Non.

\- De la résistance, je vois ! Superman, on est foutus, autant la laisser tranquille.

\- Vous pouvez libérer mes amies ?

\- Non !

\- Libérez au moins Kali ! Ses gifs me manqueraient trop !

\- On te laisse un choix, déclara Superman. Sois on libère Kali, soit on fait subir ce sort à Antoine Daniel. On connait tes goûts, ne nous trompe pas. Choisis Kali et elle reste notre prisonnière, choisis Antoine et il prend sa place, alors Kali est libre. Qui choisis-tu, Kali ou Antoine ?

\- C'est quoi ce choix ? demanda Batman. Il sert à rien en plus.

\- J'ai le droit de m'amuser non ? répondit son ami. Alors petite ?

\- Kali ! s'écria Phi.

Si Kali aurait pu la tuer, elle l'aurait fait.

\- Euh... Je n'ai pas choisi la bonne solution ? s'enquit Phi.

\- Elle est bien cette petite ! sourit Batman en l'assommant et l'enlevant.

* * *

 **(1) _Vive les cookies_ est un lemon (le seul) que j'ai écrit. Phi aime me vanner avec ça, mais comme je ne suis pas la seule à subir ce sort, ça va ^^**

 **(2) Je me suis donnée du mal à tout retranscrire fidèlement donc j'espère que vous trouverez la référence ^^**

 **J'ai supprimé quelques passages que j'avais écrit, ne les trouvant au final pas drôles. Et certains passages, trop tristes dans le texte d'origine, je 'nai pas osé y touché.**

 **Je t'avais dit Phi que choisir Kali plutôt qu'Antoine c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée XD**

 **A bientôt pour la suite ! Il s'agira de _Chantage_ de  Deponia.**


	5. Chantage - Deponia

**Salut les mandragores !**

 **Il en aura mis du temps à arriver ce chapitre mais le voici !**

 **Il s'agit aujourd'hui de _Chantage_ de  Déponia et je dois avouer qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre ! En effet j'ai voulu tenter de l'humour noir et... Je n'ai pas réussi, tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas le domaine où je suis la plus douée, loin de là, donc j'ai préféré mon humour habituel, voilà ^^ Et puis il y a plein de passages que je ne pouvais pas réécrire tout simplement parce que ce sont des scènes "puissantes" et que tenter quoi que ce soit dessus aurait été nul.**

 **Il n'y aura pas vraiment de violence, parce que ces derniers je n'ai pas pas été très sympa avec Antoine et je n'ai pas eu le coeur à le faire souffrir ici, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est épargné, loin de là !**

 **Et puis si vous voulez de la violence, du sexe, de la pression psychologique, allez lire la fiction originale, elle est bien écrite pour ça (ui Dépo je suis encore mal à l'aise quand je la lis, alors comme j'ai dû la décortiquer...). Car on a beau me traiter de sadique, Deponia reste au-dessus de moi dans cette catégorie, et de loin ! (respect au passage !).**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 _Introduction_

Antoine dormait encore lorsqu'il reçut un texto de son meilleur ami. Il regarda son portable.

 **Salut mec, je m'emmerde chez moi.**

 **Amène des bières à l'appart à 18 heures ?**

Il regarda l'heure. 15 heures. Il avait la flemme. Il envoya un « non » en réponse et se recoucha. Fin de l'histoire.

* * *

 _Introduction_

Il sortit de chez-lui et alla acheter les précieuses bouteilles. En passant à la caisse, il entendit murmurer derrière lui :

 **\- Je te dis que c'est Antoine Daniel. T'as vu ses cheveux ? Il y a que lui pour avoir une touffe pareille.**

Le possesseur de la dite touffe sourit machiavéliquement avant de se tourner vers les filles qui avaient parlé.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas vitre délire avec mes cheveux ! Je suis désolé mais je ne suis que le quatrième vidéaste le plus chevelu des internets !**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Oui !**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **-** **Vraiment !**

 **-** **Sûr ?**

 **-** **Sûr !**

 **-** **Mais qui sont les autres alors ?**

 **-** **En troisième position InThePanda – quand il n'est pas rasé – car il a une touffe phénoménale ! Ensuite en deuxième position Raphaël Descraque, qui ressemble à un super Sayen en permanence ! Même dans son rôle dans La théorie des balls ses cheveux sont infernals !**

 **-** **Et en première position ?**

 **-** **Fanta !**

 **-** **…**

 **-** **C'était drôle non ?**

 **-** **Bon l'humoriste du même niveau que Kev Adams s'il pouvait payer ce serait bien !** hurla la caissière qui attendait. **Ah ces jeunes !**

* * *

 _Introduction_

Devant la mine étonnée d'Antoine, il précisa.

– **Je cherchais des fangirls suffisamment ancienne pour ne pas être surprit de me voir. Bref, je cherchais la meilleure proie, lorsque je suis tombé sur ça.**

Il retourna l'ordinateur. Le visage d'Antoine blêmit, ses lèvre commencèrent à trembler, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il était sur le point de défaillir. C'était une photo banale, datant de 2011, d'une jeune fille faisant un selfie avec Mathieu. Cependant, à l'arrière-plan, entouré d'un immense rond rouge, se trouvait un jeune homme avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux marron. Un jeune homme qui n'aurait jamais dut être là !

 **\- Hitler ?**

[point Gogwin débloqué]

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

Le Patron sourit devant le teint blafard de son invité. Il ne parla pas pendant de longues minutes, savourant, avec plaisir, le désespoir qui suintait de tous les pores de la peau du plagieur. Finalement, il reprit la parole.

 **\- Explique !** Ordonna t-il

Son interlocuteur bégaya. Le Patron était familier à provoquer de pareilles réactions. Ça arrivait presque à chaque fois qu'il révélait son charisme à des personnes non habituées.

 **\- Sois clair !**

Antoine obéit et devint transparent.

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

 **-J'ai un but beaucoup plus amusant,** continua-t-il

Avant même que Le Patron ne finisse sa phrase, Antoine comprit. Ses poils se hérissèrent à cette perspective. Or, il n'avait pas le choix. Tous ses principes seront bafoués, mais il allait devoir accepter.

 **\- si tu ne veux pas que tous tes fans te crachent dessus, que le gamin te haïssent, et que ta vie se transforme en enfer tu vas devoir m'obéir. Devient ma chose !**

Et Antoine devint la Chose. Décidément, il pouvait en faire des choses ! En plus de plagier Mathieu, voilà qu'il plagiait les 4 Fantastiques ! Sacré Antoine !

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

Il pénétra dans la chambre du Patron. Immédiatement, il… [Interférences !]

L'auteur qui réécrit tient à s'excuser, une éléphante est passé par là et a piétiné le lemon à venir. Il n'y a aucun moyen de récupérer tout le jus. Je tiens à m'excuser, ce sera pour une prochaine fois !

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_

Il l'avait trahi ! Avant même d'avoir pu lui avouer son amour, il l'avait déjà trahi ! Avec Le Patron en plus ! Ils avaient le même corps cependant, il n'était pas la même personne ! Et pourtant, il l'avait fait !

Il était dans une fiction de Deponia, il comprenait maintenant la réputation de psychopathe de cette dernière !

 **\- Tu y as été obligé !** Lui murmura une petite voix pleine de gentillesse.

 **\- J'ai aimé ça ! J'y ai pris du plaisir ! Je suis un connard !**

 **\- C'est Le Patron ! C'est le meilleur pour faire ressentir ça. Et en plus, tu es amoureux du corps de Mathieu, autant que de sa personnalité. T'as simplement fait l'erreur de rentrer dans le jeu de ce connard ! Arrange-toi pour que ça n'arrive plus !**

 **\- Comment ?**

 **-** **Tu parles à toi-même ! Je sais que tu es au fond du trou (Trou ! Avec ce que tu as subi, c'est drôle hein ? Bon ok je sors !) mais quand même !**

 **-** **D'ailleurs pourquoi tu as la voix de ma grand-tante Gertrude ?**

 **-** **Tu n'as jamais connu ta grand-tante !**

 **-** **Quitte à devenir fou, autant aller jusqu'au bout…**

 **-** **Au fait tu as marché dans de la crotte tout à l'heure.**

 **-** **ET MERDE !** hurla tout haut Antoine.

 **-** **Antoine mon chéri ça ne va pas ?** demanda sa mère qui l'avait entendu.

 **-** **T'inquiète pas j'ai juste marché dans de la merde !** répondit mentalement Antoine.

 **-** **T'inquiète pas je me suis juste fais violer !** répondit tout haut Antoine.

 **-** **QUOI ?** hurla la mère.

 **-** **Et bien tu n'es pas sorti de l'auberge toi…** , commenta Gertrude.

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_

Il s'assit sur son bureau. Prit son bloc note, un stylo noir et commença à écrire. Deux mots sur chaque page de son carnet. Il arracha une à une celle-ci, recommençant encore et encore les même gestes libérateurs. En une heure, cent-vingt-trois pages étaient empilées devant lui. Une par une, il les accrocha aux murs de sa chambre. Il se coucha de nouveau sur son lit et regarda son plafond, lui aussi retapisser de ses feuilles.

Deux mots.

Deux mots pour sa volonté.

Deux mots pour sa nouvelle vie.

PLUS JAMAIS.

PLUS JAMAIS, PLUS JAMAIS, PLUS JAMAIS ÇA !

PLUS JAMAIS, PLUS JAMAIS, PLUS JAMAIS ÇA !

PLUS JAMAIS...

…

Comment ça vous n'êtes pas là pour écouter Calogero ?

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_

Antoine resta de longues minutes la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Il utilisa la moindre parcelle de sa volonté pour se traîner dans la salle de bain. Il regarda dans le miroir les six lettres gravées dans sa peau.

COUCOU

* * *

 _Chapitre 5_

Ses yeux lui envoyèrent deux informations contradictoires.

D'abord, sa personnalité la plus sombre, vêtue uniquement de ses lunettes et de sa veste de costard, sa virilité plongée dans une cavité « inconnue »

Ensuite, son meilleur ami, à genoux, torse nu, un objet dans sa gorge et avalant une étrange substance.

Mathieu resta d'abord interdit, ne comprenant pas ces deux informations. Puis, son cerveau assembla les deux images. Et il comprit.

 **\- Vous comptiez m'appelez quand pour votre petite partouze ? Je suis preneur moi ! (1)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 5_

Mathieu ferma les yeux, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait mettre fin à sa vie.

 **\- Tu ne vas quand même pas te suicider ?** Lui chuchota une petite voix. **Tu détruirais Le Patron et l'enlèverais à Antoine. Tu penses qu'il réagira comment quand il va savoir que tu a tué son amant. Espèce d'égoïste !**

 **-** **Grand tante Gertrude ! Tu ne m'avais pas manqué !**

 **-** **C'est vrai que toi aussi tu me prends pour ça.**

 **-** **Moi aussi ? Comment ça moi aussi ?**

 **-** **T'occupe ! Je suis là parce que vous êtes chiants à vous poser mille questions ! Agissez bordel !**

 **-** **T'es drôle toi…**

 **-** **Cette manière de procéder est du génie de la part d'un auteur mais rend les lecteurs fous !**

 **-** **Oui enfin sans ça il n'y aura pas d'histoire hein…**

 **-** **Exactement !**

 **-** **Donc ton raisonnement est inutile tu peux t'en aller.**

 **-** **Mais vas-y lance toi pour Antoine !**

 **-** **Et si ces sentiments ne sont pas réciproques ?**

 **-** **Mais si, ils le sont !**

 **-** **Hein ?**

 **-** **OH UN PAPILLON !**

 **-** **Gertrude ?**

 **-** **…Je suis déjà très loin de toi ! Trèèèèèèès loiiiiiiinnnnnn !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 6_

 **\- Montre !**

Le Geek plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son créateur, et obéit. La vidéo commença. Le visage Mathieu se décomposait peu à peu. L'adolescent fit pause au moment où Antoine entrait dans la chambre du pervers.

 **\- Pourquoi t'as arrêté la vidéo ?**

 **\- Après, Le Patron fait très mal à Antoine.**

 **-** **Décidément mais il souffre dans autant de fics Antoine ?**

 **-** **Ça doit être sa coupe de cheveux.**

 **-** **Faut croire…**

* * *

 _Chapitre 6_

 **\- Il va falloir l'arrêter et je ne vois qu'un moyen. Désolée.**

 **\- Tu vas quand même pas faire ça ?**

Mathieu resta silencieux, s'approcha de sa commode, l'ouvrit, en sortit un revolver, le chargea, se positionna devant la porte du Patron, mit le canon sur sa tempe et, dans un geste sec, ouvrit la porte. Le Patron comprit immédiatement, il se jeta sur son créateur. Trop tard. La balle était déjà partit. Elle transperça le mur car Mathieu s'était loupé.

Le Patron réussit à assommer Mathieu et devenir la personnalité principale.

Le monde ne fut plus tout à fait le même depuis. Antoine a 'ailleurs fait une syncope en apprenant la nouvelle.

Oui c'est une mauvaise fin. Même Deponia n'est pas allée jusqu'à là. Hi hi hi.

* * *

 _Chapitre 7_

Mathieu réfléchit quelques secondes avant de trouver la solution. Il alla chercher le portable du Patron et regarda son historique des textos. Ceux-ci était claire : Heure/Lieu/Escalier et c'est tout ! Il écrit :

 **Mr Antoine Daniel**

 **Dans le placard sous l'escalier**

 **4 Privet Drive**

 **Little Whinging**

 **Surrey**

* * *

 _Chapitre 8_

Il alla acheter la précieuse bouteille. En passant à la caisse, il entendit murmurer derrière lui :

 **\- Je te dis que c'est Antoine Daniel. T'as vu ses cheveux ? Il y n'a que lui pour avoir une touffe pareille.**

Antoine voulu se retourner mais la caissière l'obligea d'abord à payer – Antoine s'était taillé une réputation maintenant. Une fois que ce fut le cas Antoine put s'adresser aux filles.

 **-** **Encore vous ?**

 **-** **On voulait te parler pour te dire qu'on n'est pas d'accord avec ton classement !**

 **-** **Ah oui ?**

 **-** **Oui.**

 **-** **On ne va pas recommencer ! Allez droit au but !**

 **-** **C'est Mr Yéyé le premier ! T'as vu ses cheveux ? Si on lui fait des couettes il vous bat !**

 **-** **Je n'ai jamais vu Yéyé avec des couettes.**

 **-** **C'est pour ça qu'on l'a enlevé et fait les couettes ! Voici la photo !**

Antoine s'était déjà barré au loin. Le Patron lui semblait presque plus sympa à côté.

* * *

 _Chapitre 8_

 **\- Ta gueule !** Le coupa Mathieu. **Je sais que Le Patron t'a manipulé ! J'aimerai bien pouvoir le faire disparaître à tout jamais ! Mais je ne peux pas.** Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration. **Je n'ai jamais raconté, à quiconque, l'histoire de leur naissance ! Ça te dit de l'entendre ?**

 **-** **OK ?**

 **-** **Ils sont nés.**

 **-** **C'est tout ?**

 **-** **Bah tu t'attendais à quoi ?**

 **-** **…Laisse tomber ! Je retourne aux couettes de Yéyé !**

 **-** **…Je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode là…**

* * *

 _Chapitre 10_

Mathieu murmura à son l'oreille :

 **\- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je t'aime.**

Antoine retint cette information. Il s'en servit d'ailleurs par la suite. Il trompa Mathieu, lui vola des affaires, lui fit mal, fit des trucs horribles, mais Mathieu lui pardonnait toujours, puisqu'il l'aimait.

Casser tout le côté romantique du moment avec La Mandragore de Nantes en dix leçons, bonjour ! Premièrement, lire 50 nuances de Grey…

* * *

 _Chapitre 10_

Il sentit le désespoir l'envahir, lorsqu'une voix mélodieuse retentit dans ses oreilles.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens t'aider ! Tout sera bientôt fini.**

La voix pris forme et un homme en kigurumi apparut. Il se jeta sur Le Patron et parvint à le blesser au bras.

Maître Panda massacra le Patron et libéra tout le monde.

 **-** **Tu nous as sauvés !** s'enthousiasma Mathieu. **Quel dommage que je te supprime de l'émission pour la saison 6 !**

 **-** **QUOI ?**

Au final Maître Panda devint la personnalité principale et ne disparut jamais de l'émission.

* * *

 _Chapitre 11_

 ****\- Ta gueule !**** Hurla Antoine.

Mathieu se figea devant la fureur de son ami. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Sa gorge se serra attendant que son collègue reprenne la parole.

 **\- Math, ce que tu dis, c'est des conneries. C'est vrai, que j'en ai bavé avec Le Patron, et que j'aurai du mal à rester dans la même pièce que lui. Mais, je t'aime. Et, ce n'est pas lui qui m'empêchera de sortir avec toi. Je veux l'oublier dans tes bras. Mais juste une question comme ça : tu es doué au pieu ?**

 **-** **Laisse-moi deviner : tu as lu le bouquin de l'autre tarée sur comment détruire le côté romantique ?**

 **-** **Comment tu sais ça ?**

 **-** **Oh comme ça…**

 **-** **Mais arrêtez de tergiverser et embrassez-vous !**

 **-** **Oui Tata Gertrude !** répondirent les deux en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent. Avant de s'exclamer en même temps :

 **-** **Attends, on est de la même famille ? Ce serait donc de l'insecte ?**

Étrangement par la suite aucun des deux ne songèrent à se mettre ensemble. Et Gertrude s'excusa auprès de la communauté des fangirls qui voulaient le bisou XD

* * *

\- On va mourir ! hurla Kanari.

\- Mais non, tout va bien se passer ! rassura Phi.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Elan du Lac. On est prisonnières de deux tordus du Village People qui nous ont enfermées après nous avoir kidnappées ! On ignore où on est, ce qu'ils vont nous faire et en plus le gars en noir a une mauvaise haleine !

\- Je... Kali dis quelque chose !

\- J'allume un cierge en l'honneur de mes frères déchus...

\- Bon ok là on est dans la mouise ! résuma Phi.

\- Zut, commenta Kanari.

\- Pas du tout ! la contredit Elan. Comme je suis la seule apparemment à garder mes esprits, je prends la tête du groupe et je décide qu'on va mettre au point un plan pour sortir d'ici !

\- Vrai ? demandèrent Phi et Kanari.

\- Puisque je vous le dis ! On va commencer par...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser place à une Deponia qui se fit jeter dans la pièce avant que la porte ne se referme.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là moi ? demanda la nouvelle arrivée.

\- Toujours plus de cierges ! Même ceux au parfin citron...

* * *

 **(1) la seule référence c'est de trouver comment j'ai pu avoir l'idée de la partouze ? A cause de qui je n'ai jamais autant lu et écrit ce mot ? HEIN ? Je vous aime ^^**

 **J'espère que vous aimé !**

 **La prochaine fois ce sera _Imprévus_ d' Ayumi Fubuki.**

 **Review ? :3**


	6. Imprévus - Ayumi Fubuki

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Nous revoilà réunies pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Cette fois-ci, il s'agit de _Imprévus_ d' Ayumi Fubuki qui y passe ! **

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

Pas plus tard qu'avant hier, il avait reçu un appel paniqué de Charlotte la petite amie de David, le frère d'Alexis, alias Linksthesun sur internet lui demandant de ce rendre immédiatement chez eux. Bien sûr Antoine n'avait pas été très enthousiasmé par cette idée de quitter brusquement Paris et de faire des heures de route jusqu'à la maison familiale des Breut sans prévenir qui que ce soit et surtout en laissant en plan son émission et ses fans.

Bon après il aurait très bien pu prendre le train : pas de tracas avec la route, il aurait pu même prendre son ordinateur portable et travailler tranquillement et ne pas s'embêter à conduire…

Mais il aurait pu arriver en retard, voire très en retard. Donc non, finalement la voiture c'est une bonne idée. Comme quoi…

 _Chapitre 1_

Après un hochement de tête approbatif des deux garçons, la brune entraîna enfin Antoine vers les toilettes où ils trouvèrent le présentateur du point culture en train de...et bien de faire on ne sait pas quoi en fait... Aux yeux d'Antoine ça ressemblait à une espèce de cérémonie religieuse... Le You Tuber était en fait roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce et marmonnait des phrase sans queue ni tête tout en se balançant sur les côtés.

A ses côtés se trouvaient deux rangées de moines qui semblaient attendre patiemment.

\- Euh… On peut m'expliquer ? demanda Antoine.

\- Malgré moi je suis devenu le dieu de l'Eglise du bon du bien, expliqua Alexis.

\- L'Eeeeeeglise du bon du bien ! chantèrent les moines.

\- Euhhhh…

\- Ma plus grosse connerie ces derniers temps, raconta le blond.

\- Pis de toute façon je préfère la Sainte Pelle, expliqua Antoine.

\- Comment ? hurla l'un des moines avant d'exploser.

Le Parisien fut aspergé de sang, contrairement aux Bretons qui s'étaient aussitôt protégés avec leurs parapluies (réflexe de Bretons chevronnés).

\- Euhhhhhhh…

Antoine avait l'impression de se répéter. Il y avait de quoi.

\- Dès que tu dis quelque chose qui leur déplait ils explosent, lui apprit Charlotte.

\- Genre si je dis que j'aime mettre mon pénis dans les yaourts ?

La pièce se colora d'un magnifique rouge comme jamais auparavant.

 _Chapitre 1_

Links prit le temps de respirer un bon coup et planta ses yeux gris dans les orbes chocolat du présentateur de What the cut :

« -Mec...je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais...je suis enceint et ….tu es le père. »

Antoine se baissa au niveau du ventre.

\- JE SUIS TON PERE !

TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIIIIIIINNNNNNN !

 _Chapitre 2_

Il roulait vite, trop vite. Il le savait. Et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à ralentir. Tant pis. Quand il arriva le premier à l'arrivée, et qu'il gagna un trophée, il sut que malgré les risques il avait bien fait : il était vraiment un grand champion de courses automobiles !

 _Chapitre 2_

 _-Bon, repris-t-il en tentant de calmer ses nerfs, ce que je veux comprendre c'est comment tu as pu être enceint alors que tu es un homme ?_

 _-Alors là, soupira Alex, crois moi j'aurais bien aimé savoir moi aussi. David non plus n'en a aucune idée..._

 _-David ?_

 _-Oui il fait des études pour être dentiste, expliqua Alex._

 _-Et tu n'es pas tombé enceint par les dents non ? Ironisa Antoine._

\- _Bah je pense que si en fait. Enfin pas les dents mais la bouche et tout… Rappelle-toi quand je t'ai…_

\- _Oui je m'en rappelle ! le coupa Antoine qui frissonna malgré lui à ce souvenir. Mais la probabilité était nulle !_

\- _J'ai fait des stats et la probabilité était de très exactement…_

 _Alexis tu découvres que tu es enceint et tu fais des stats ?_

\- _…Tu voulais que j'écoute du Gims ?_

\- _Ouais non en fait t'as raison. On n'est plus à ça près… D'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas refilé le SIDA au passage non ?_

\- _QUOI ?!_

 _Chapitre 2_

« -Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda le benjamin de la famille au même instant où Antoine s'écria,

-Où est Alexis ?

-Alexis ? Dans sa chambre avec Charlotte et David. Comment a tu finis dans cette état ?

-J'ai eu un accident de voiture, répondit le parisien avec un geste d la main pour signifier que ce n'était pas important, et-

-UN ACCIDENT DE VOITURE ?! Mais mec c'est grave, s'alarma Jérémy, regarde l'état de ta caisse, regarde toi ! Il faut absolument que tu vois un médecin !

\- Oh ça va, j'aurais pu être dans une situation pire ! Genre être tué, ah ah ah ah !

Jérémy cacha son téléphone où il lisait en cachette les fanfics.

\- Oui, répondit-il en rigolant. Il aurait pu t'arriver des choses pires, bien pires ! Hu hu hu !

 _Chapitre 3_

« -Les ennuis commencent, se dit-il en sortant de son véhicule. »

« Antoine ! S'écria sa mère, où était tu passé ? Mais qu'est ce qu-Tu es blessé?! ajouta-t-elle en voyant le front de son fils couvert d'un pansement.

-Salut m'man, fit piteusement le bruns.

-Où étais tu ces 3 derniers jours ?

-Chez un ami qui avait besoin de mon aide...

\- T'étais encore dans ce bar oui !

\- Maman, c'est dans les vidéos ça.

\- Mais j'ai lu que tu te bourrais la gueule avec tes amis pour ensuite coucher avec !

\- Alors ça c'est dans les fanfics maman ! Quoique là je crois que ça me rattrape…

\- Hein ?

\- D'ailleurs dans les fanfics les mamans sont ne pas importantes. Et si tu me laissais tranquille hein ?

Antoine finit au coin et privé d'ordinateur. On ne provoque jamais les mamans, comme il l'apprit un peu tardivement.

 _Chapitre 4_

 _Retour à la fête de Kriss. Après avoir couru comme un fou, Alexis s'était allongé, épuisé. Antoine était venu le rejoindre._

 _« -Elle est cool cette fête non ? Avait-il dit,_

 _-Ouais, surtout quand Mathieu culbute dans la rivière, avait répondu le breton,_

 _-Ah ça...c'est moi qui l'ai fait tomber la 2ème fois..._

 _-Non ?!_

 _-Si...mais tu rien à Mathieu si il l'apprend il..._

 _-Promis._

 _Alexis se releva._

\- _MATHIEU ! C'est Antoine qui t'a fait tomber dans la rivière !_

\- _Alexis, espèce d'enculé !_

\- _Et la première c'était moi ! Hi hi hi !_

 _Mathieu se mit à poursuivre les deux fous avec le briquet qu'il venait de prendre à Bob. Pas grave, les deux hommes firent plonger Mathieu une troisième fois, aidé par le fait qu'ils aient balancé juste avant le chapeau de Mathieu._

 _Chapitre 4_

 _Pour fêter ça, Antoine et Alexis se retrouvèrent à faire des choses dans une chambre, sous le regard malveillant d'une plante en pot…_

 _« -Tu savais que dans la mythologie Égyptienne, le ciel serait le corps d'une Déesse qui se tend la nuit..._

 _-Waah tu vas faire un point culture sur l'Égypte ?_

 _-Chais pas..._

 _-...Tu as de la chance Alexis, le concept de ton émission te permet plein de possibilités. Mon concept est plus difficile que le tien_

 _-Peut-être, mais ton émission est populaire. Les gens t'aiment._

 _-Certains me détestent..._

\- _Il y en a un actuellement en train de se noyer qui te hait. Après ce sont des kikous. Regarde, moi ce sont les fans de Gims, Black M et d'autres qui me poursuivent !_

\- _J'aimerais être la chaise sur laquelle elle s'assoit !_

\- _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !_

 _A la simple écoute de ces quelques mots, Alexis partit en trombe, complètement traumatisé._

 _Chapitre 5_

Merde ! Ils avaient oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas les seules You Tubers de Bretagne ! Le joueur du grenier y avait effectivement déménagé il y a peu.

« -Donc je peux le voir ou je tombe mal ?

-Ah euh mais euh...oui bien sûr attend juste deux secondes que les préviennent que tu es là, et qu'on range un peu tu comprends, décorations de noël tout ça...hé hé... »

Et avant que le rétro gamer n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit Jérémy se précipita dans la maison et tomba sur David.

« -Ah tu tombes bien toi viens nous aider ! Charlotte veut nous faire déplacer le sapin à l'autre bout de la maison...

-Mec on a un problème !

-Oui je sais qu'elle est un infernale..., soupira David en parlant de Charlotte,

-MAIS NON PAS CHARLOTTE ! Fred est là !

\- David n'avait pas très bien entendu la fin de la phrase.

\- Fred Molas ? Celui qui détruit mon enfance à coups de pieds dès qu'il est là ? Celui qui m'a fait pleurer devant l'épisode des Tortues Ninjas ? Celui que je tuerai à la tronçonneuse dès que je le pourrai ? Oui c'est bien le Fred du JDG pourquoi ?

\- Alorslahecroiqu'ilatoutentendu…

\- Fred, en colère parce qu'il avait entendu, démontra pourquoi il savait si bien incarner l'Enfant du Jurons. A peine eut-il achevé son monologue des plus fleuris, Alexis débarqua dans les lieux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr mais vu ce que j'ai entendu, on m'a appelé ?

 _Chapitre 6_

 _Chez Mathieu :_

« -Donc si j'ai bien compris, Alex est enceint de toi ? Dit le petit châtain, surpris.

-Chelou..., commenta Alexis Lloyd qui était en train d'arranger le son du prochain SLG sur son ordi.

-N'empêche, dit Mathieu avec un petit sourire, les fangirls vont être déçu de ne pas avoir de Matoine,

-Aucune importance, rigola l'homme aux cheveux fous soulagé que ses amis aient bien réagi,

-Mais j'ignorais que vous étiez en couple, ajoutât le petit You Tuber mutin,

-Mais on-

-COMMENT ?! Mon petit Antoine a trouvé l'amour ? Ooooh je suis si heureux, j'espère que toi et Alex vivraient ensembles pour toujours ! En plus vous allez avoir un enfant ? C'est si beau ! C'est un garçon ou une fille ? Quels prénoms vous allez choisir ? Oooh je suis sure qu'il sera si choupinet !

-NYO TA GUEULE ! On n'est pas ensemble ! Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Oh rien il est venu arranger le décor de SLG qui était tombé par terre, répondit Mathieu, désinvolte.

\- Roooohhh ! ragea Nyo. Si j'avais su que tu aimais les mecs, j'aurais essayé de te draguer et je ne me serais pas rabattu sur Mathieu.

\- Hein quoi ? s'écrièrent en même temps Antoine et Mathieu, l'un surpris, l'autre blessé.

\- Ooohhhh le joliiiiii décoooooor !

 _Chapitre 6_

-BONSOIR PETIT, continua Bob en s'adressant au ventre rebondit de Links, JE SUIS BOB LENNON HAHA ! Et aujourd'hui nous allons t'apprendre à être un bon pyro-barbare. Numéros 1 : l'attitude !

-Bob...s'il te plaît...

-QUOI ?!

\- Là tu le fais flipper et il se venge en me donnant des coups de pieds !

\- Il est bien ce gosse !

\- J'ai mal !

\- Si cruel si jeune ! Je peux l'adopter ?

\- Ce sont des contractions ! Je vais accoucher !

\- Déjà s'il a hérité des traits d'Antoine il sera naturellement effrayant, alors avec mon éducation…

\- AAAAAAAHHHHHH ! hurla Alexis qui s'écroula par terre sous le regard admiratif de Bob.

\- Je suis si fier de lui, fit l'homme en rouge en s'essuyant les larmes de fierté qui s'écoulaient de son visage…

 _Chapitre 6_

-Antoine, dit Benoît en prenant un air réellement sérieux cette fois ci, je sais qu'on a que 25 ans mais je crois qu'il est grand temps pour toi de quitter le monde de l'enfance. Définitivement.

\- NNNNOOOOOOONNNNNN ! hurla Antoine en se précipitant loin de son ami.

 _Chapitre 6_

« -Sandra ! S'écria Antoine avant de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, tu n'es pas en Allemagne ?

-C'est les vacances chez nous, expliqua Sandra, du coup je me suis dit « est si j'allais voir mon cousin préféré ? »,

-Je suis ton seul cousin je te rappelle !

\- Hi hi hi ! Enfin c'est cool de te revoir !

\- Sinon t'es toujours La Mandragore de Nantes sur le net ?

\- Ouiiiiii ! Et dire que toutes les filles ignorent notre lien de parenté, que c'est drôle ! D'ailleurs faudrait qu'un jour je leur dévoile la vérité.

\- Elles vont tomber de haut. Et voudront te tuer.

\- Je suis habituée t'inquiète ! Au fait dernièrement je t'ai tué fictivement…

 _Chapitre 7_

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, David revint de ses cours avec un grand sourire :

« -J'en ai un !

-De quoi ? Interrogèrent les autres membres de la famille,

-J'ai trouvé un médecin pour Alexis !

-C'est pas vrais ! S'écria Mme. Breut, et qui est ce ?

-C'est un de mes anciens profs, il est à la retraite mais il a accepté de s'occuper de lui !

-Merveilleux ! Dit Charlotte,

-Mais il y a un problème..., ajouta David,

-Quoiff ? Demanda Alexis la bouche remplit d'un jambon,

\- Le Docteur Castellianos est un peu spécial, la moitié de ses patients y passent au nom de la science et la moitié qui survit déclare ne plus jamais avoir besoin de consulter un médecin !

\- Tu l'as eu comme prof ? demanda Jérémy. Ça explique beaucoup de choses…

\- Tu as confiance en lui ? s'enquirent les parents.

\- Euh bah en fait pas tr…

\- Alors on a confiance en lui ! Nous sommes sûrs que tout va bien se passer !

\- J'ai mon mot à dire ? se risqua Alexis.

\- Non !

\- Vive la démocratie…

 _Chapitre 7_

M. Breut eu donc la surprise quand Antoine arriva de le voir sortir de sa voiture accompagner d'une jeune femme brune aux cheveux fous, et aux petits yeux vert. Elle tenait dans ses mains un cadeau accompagné d'un bouquet aussi gros qu'elle.

« -Bonjour Antoine et euh...

-Sandra, répondit la jeune femme, je suis la cousine d'Antoine,

-Ah d'accord. Tu es celle dont Antoine nous a dit que tu adorais l'embêter ?

\- Oui !

\- Et le traumatiser ?

\- On se le rendait bien !

\- Et le castrer ?

\- Ça va il a prouvé que ça fonctionnait toujours de ce côté là hein !

 _Chapitre 9_

\- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

\- Hein ? s'exclama Ayumi. Mais c'est qui tous ces gens ?

\- Tes lectrices ! hurlèrent les filles dégénérées. C'est le fameux chapitre du camion !

\- Oui tout le monde a adoré ce chapitre mais…

\- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

\- Le chapitre s'appelle Voyage initiatique vous savez ?

\- CAMION !

\- Bon je ne pourrais pas vous raisonner donc on passe à la suite !

 _Chapitre 9_

Mathieu lui jeta un regard fatigué l'air de dire « tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi ? ».

-Bon reprenons. Tu es venus me dire que tu te sens bizarre et en même temps très bien en présence d'Alex, que tu l'apprécie plus qu'un ami, et que tu as l'impression que tu pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Tu l'aime.

-Quoi ?! dit Antoine, n'importe quoi je ne peux pas être tombé amoureux d'Alexis.

-Vous avez quand même couché ensemble à la base..., fit remarquer Nyo,

-Oui...mais merde Nyo pourquoi es-tu toujours fourré avec Mathieu ? S'écria Antoine.

\- Tu es vraiment aveugle ?

\- Hein ?

\- Non il est juste con.

\- Quoi ?

\- Alors un mec qui partage le même lit qu'un autre mec…

\- Celui de Nyo est pété ?

\- Là c'est quand même un cas désespéré…

\- On est ensemble crétin !

\- Je vois bien vous êtes assis l'un à côté de l'autre !

\- Mathieu on se casse ?

\- C'est chez moi ici !

\- Les gars vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

\- JE SUIS AVEC NYO ! ON BAISE ENSEMBLE ! ON S'AIME ON COPULE MAIS ON NE FAIT PAS DE GOSSES !

\- Hein ?

Antoine fut jeté du haut de la fenêtre.

 _Chapitre 9_

« -Antoine ?

-Désolé de te décevoir Sandra mais c'est moi Alexis,

-Oh c'est toi Alexis, dit Sandra, qu'y a t-il ? Attends Alexis ? BLLBLLLBLLLBLLLBLLLBLLL !

 _Chapitre 9_

« -Sandra je crois que ton portable sonne.

-Hein ?! »

Se réveillant brusquement, la jeune étudiante récupéra son téléphone et décrocha.

« -Sandra Innocent à l'appareille…

(Genre le nom de famille pour une Sandra quoi… Oui je m'amuse avec le personnage de Sandra mais attendez, une fille avec mon prénom et aussi dingue que moi ? C'est limite une biographie XD)

 _Chapitre 9_

« -C'est très gentil à toi d'accompagner Sandra, Mathieu.

-Ce n'est rien Mme. Daniel. Vous et votre mari travaillez et Sandra ne peut pas traverser une partie de la France seule.

-C'est vrais. Tu es prête ma chérie ? ajouta Mme. Daniel à sa nièce qui venait de réapparaître avec un sac-à-dos,

-Oui ! Salut Mathieu, merci de m'accompagner ! Décidément je rencontre beaucoup de gens dont je suis fan en ce moment !

\- En même temps tu es la cousine d'Antoine !

\- C'est vrai ? Ah oui j'avais oublié !

\- …Le voyage va être long !

 _Chapitre 9_

« -Ma-ma-mathieu ?

-O-oui quoi S-Sandra ?

-J-je crois que je ne sens plus un seul membre de mon c-corps...

-En même temps quel c-con de Linksthesun, il nous a littéralement abandonné !

-Il s'est peut-être évanouis sous le choc ?

-Bah voyons ! Cet enfoiré nous a tout de même bien laissé dans la merde !

-Tant d'amour envers moi Sommet, je suis comblé !

-ALEXIS ! S'écrièrent les deux malheureux rescapés d'une seule voix en se retournant,

Sandra poussa Mathieu, se foutant pas mal de ce qu'il lui était arrivé et se précipita sur Alexis, voulant lui faire un câlin – décidément c'était une habitude – en oubliant qu'il était enceint. Elle fit tomber le pauvre homme – décidément il ne la supportait plus cette folle – ce qui le fit accoucher et il mourut. C'est ballot.

 _Chapitre 9 ?_

\- Bon bah voilà alors !

\- Attends, c'était le chapitre du camion et tu n'en n'as pas parlé une seule fois ?

\- Euh…

\- REMBOURSEZ !

\- Nope !

\- Mais !

*donne des gâteaux au citron*

\- Oooohhhhh !

*s'enfuis au loin*

\- Ma ruse a fonctionnée !

\- Elle s'enfuit !

\- Hiiiiiiiii !

* * *

\- J'ai un plan ! annonça Elan.

\- Qui meurt dans l'opération ? se renseigna Déponia.

\- PERSONNE ! s'écria Kanari, affolée.

\- Zut, grogna la sadique.

\- On défonce la porte, on se bat contre les tarés et on se casse d'ici au plus vite ! détailla Elan. Le prochain UM va sortir et il est HORS DE QUESTION que je sois en retard ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

\- Mais ton plan repose sur le fait que nous ayons des armes non ? se renseigna Phi.

\- Ils m'ont pris mon flingue ! s'indigna Elan. Mais dès que je le retrouve je l'utilise et crois-moi, ils vont regretter de m'avoir enfermée ! Je suis une tireuse d'élite après tout ! Oh je crois qu'ils vont vite le comprendre, hé hé hé !

\- Mais on n'a pas d'armes !

\- Armes ? demanda Déponia en sortant quelque chose de sous sa veste. Avant qu'ils ne me jettent ici j'ai réussi à leur subtiliser cette épée si ça intér…

Kali se jeta sur elle et lui vola l'épée des mains.

\- OK, dit-elle en se retournant vers les autres au ralenti comme dans un film, que la bataille commence !

Toujours au ralenti pour se donner plus de classe, elle donna un féroce coup d'épée dans la serrure de la porte qui céda. Aussitôt, dans une joyeuse pagaille, toutes les prisonnières s'enfuirent.

\- Mon arme ! s'écria Elan. Je vais la chercher !

\- Mais non ! argumenta Kanari. On doit fuir tout de suite !

\- Un conseil, dit Phi, ne la contrarie pas…

Au même moment, Batman arriva avec une Ayumi attachée dans les bras…

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**

 **La prochaine fois je m'attaque à du lourd, car ce sera _And we run_ de  MinuitBronze !**

 **Review ? :3**


	7. And we run - MinuitBronze

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Non cette "fic" n'est pas abandonnée, elle est toujours active, la preuve avec ce nouveau "chapitre". Et je reviens avec du lourd ! _And we run_ de  MinuitBronze, pas moins ! Cette fic est hyper aimée alors je n'ai pas droit à l'erreur. **

**J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Je rappelle que c'est purement humoristique, pas pour critiquer et que j'aime chacune des fics parodiées, qui sont toutes biens et que je conseille de lire !**

 **Bien sûr, le respect est mort, enterré, introuvable.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **And we run - MinuitBronze**

 _Chapitre 1_

Antoine : Salut toi !

WTF ? Mathieu commença à paniquer, se demandant ce que voulait son pseudo rival et si les fans sauraient qu'ils se sont adressé la parole, même virtuellement. Il se força à se calmer et essaya de répondre comme si c'était une personne normale qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Mathieu : Depuis quand on est amis sur Facebook ?

Antoine : Depuis que tu m'as ajouté il y a quelques années.

Mathieu : C'est possible ça ?

Antoine : Bah oui apparemment.

Mathieu : Mais attend là on est en septembre 2014, ton émission ne date que de mars 2012, sachant que les emmerdes ont commencé vers juin-juillet 2012, que tu as dû me demander en ami après, ça peut pas faire quelques années comme ça.

Antoine : Mais tu te compliques la vie mec…

Mathieu : En plus tous nos proches auraient vu ce « détail » et auraient réagi, forcément !

Antoine : Mathieu…

Mathieu : Et on n'a jamais vu chacun les activités de l'autre sur nos murs ? Mais c'est impossible et illogique !

Antoine : Mathieu…

Mathieu : Et mais attends, ça veut dire que j'ai accès à tes infos !

Antoine : Euh… NON ATTENDS !

Mathieu : Oh les jolis dossiers ! Hi hi hi ! Tu ressemblais donc à ça avant l'émission ? Je comprends pourquoi tu as les cheveux comme ça maintenant ! Et… Ça vient de là Jacques Radial ? Je comprends pas mal de choses maintenant !

 _Chapitre 2_

\- Pour être discret, c'est discret, comme endroit, commenta-t-il.

Antoine sourit à son tour.

\- C'est toi qui es complètement parano, apparemment. Quoi, t'as peur qu'on se fasse agresser dans la rue ?

\- Non ça va ce sera pour le chapitre 6.

\- Je vois, l'auteur a déjà tout prévu.

\- Ouaip, c'est une sadique en fait.

\- J'avoue.

 _Chapitre 2_

 _Oh merde. Antoine._

Pendant un instant, il avait oublié la raison de sa présence ici. Mathieu recommença à stresser. Il ne voyait son collègue nulle part et se mis à errer vers le fond de la salle, en pleine exploration, pour tenter de trouver l'autre taré. _Du moins, s'il est là,_ se dit-il en passant sous une poutre en bois qui cachait une partie de la pièce. Mathieu ne serait pas surpris que ce mec lui...

\- Ah enfin, j'ai cru que tu allais me poser un lapin, fit une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

Mathieu rougit avant cacher le lapin qu'il comptait poser sur la table. Ce dernier s'agita alors Mathieu l'assomma. Foutu Qualy quand elle s'y mettait…

 _Chapitre 2_

Mathieu ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais fut interrompu par le barman qui avait soudain apparu à coté de lui, le regardant d'un air douteux.

\- Vous voulez boire quoi ? grogna t-il à l'intention de Mathieu.

Tout à fait charmant.

\- Euh...

\- Deux bières, s'il vous plaît, coupa Antoine. Boit un coup, mec, t'as l'air stressé.

Le barman leur tourna le dos sans répondre et repartit vers le bar.

\- Vraiment très amical, comme endroit, commenta Mathieu.

\- Buscarron est comme ça, mais on s'habitue vite, crois-moi. Ça fait trois moi que je suis ici, et on ne s'ennuie jamais !

\- Trois mois ?

\- A cause des insultes et menaces j'ai dû fuir ici.

\- Un bar, un lien sûr ?

\- TU CONNAIS PAS MA VIE OK ?

 _Chapitre 2_

\- Ouais...merci pour le « rencard », mec. C'était vraiment sympa.

\- Oh mais de rien, répondit-il en s'approchant un peu trop près de Mathieu. C'était avec plaisir, vraiment.

Le Mathieu en question s'était figé sur place, ne sachant comment réagir, pendant que le chevelu s'approchait encore et encore, une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux. Il était beaucoup trop près, beaucoup trop grand, beaucoup trop...

Qualy sortit de l'inconscience à ce moment-là et sortit de sous le pull de Mathieu, sautant dans tous les sens et ruinant tout le côté romantique de la scène. Mathieu était littéralement hilare tandis qu'Antoine éprouvait tout à coup une envie de civet fumant. Mais devant l'air gaga du plus âgé envers la bestiole, il n'osa s'attaquer au petit monstre. Il prit plutôt Mathieu par le bras et l'embrassa de manière très virile, histoire de réussir à le séduire. Le lapin glapit de frustration, mais un discret coup de pied du chevelu le fit atterrir plus loin.

Chapitre 3

\- Antoine...murmura-t-il, on ne peut pas...ils sont trop nombreux contre nous, ils ont beaucoup trop de haine, on ne peut pas leur résister, ils sont trop forts pour nous...Tu veux quoi, qu'on soit Roméo et Juliette ? Qu'on soit ensemble au milieu d'une guerre entre nos deux camps ? Ils vont nous détruire.

\- Je les emmerde. Et tu les emmerdes aussi, Mathieu. C'est toi-même qui me l'as dit hier. On peut leur résister.

\- Écoute, je...je t'aime beaucoup mais on se connaît à peine, on s'est rencontrés hier et puis quelques heures plus tard...ça va beaucoup trop vite...

\- Roméo et Juliette se sont embrassés 10 minutes après s'être rencontrés et se sont mariés deux jours plus tard.

\- Et ils sont morts très rapidement après.

\- …Ah merde ! Oui, tu as raison mec, ce n'est pas possible entre nous ! Allez, bye !

Et Antoine abandonna Mathieu, allant boire des verres avec d'autres personnes.

 _Chapitre 4_

Cependant, le parfait amour a un prix. Antoine devait sans cesse trouver des excuses auprès de ses amis et parents pour rejoindre Mathieu, ce dernier faisait en sorte de ne jamais sortir d'un endroit en même temps que lui, et ils changeaient sans cesse de lieux de rencontre, car ils pensaient qu'être en permanence chez Mathieu finirait par devenir dangereux (Mathieu avait des amis du clan SLG qui venaient parfois lui rendre visite, il aurait du mal à leur expliquer la présence d'Antoine chez lui). Sauf si c'était pour une partie de torture, là ils seraient contents – sauf Antoine, quoiqu'il pourrait se découvrir un penchant pour le SM.

 _Chapitre 5_

prit le téléphone, perplexe, voyant au logo que son amant était sur facebook.

Mathieu se figea.

Quelqu'un avait posté une photo des deux au Hog's Head, lorsqu'ils s'étaient levés pour payer, juste avant de remarquer la fille dans l'ombre. Sur l'image, on voyait Antoine debout et Mathieu à moitié levé, les deux s'adressant un grand sourire. La luminosité n'était pas des meilleures, pourtant on reconnaissait très bien les deux youtubeurs. Un commentaire accompagnait la photo : "Antoine Daniel et le pseudo-youtubeur Mathieu Sommet vus ensemble hier soir à Paris. Antoine serait-il en train de trahir son clan ? #WTCteam"

\- Oh merde...murmura Mathieu.

Il leva les yeux vers Antoine qui le regardait d'un air très inquiet.

\- C'est inquiétant, commenta Antoine. Cette fille, Laurine Sassano, elle a l'air très en colère.

\- Et la fille qui l'insulte en réponse, Margaux Taton, de mon clan, a l'air très énervée aussi. Mais ce sont qui ces filles ?

\- Je suppose qu'elles veulent être nos copines.

\- Ah ouais pas con.

 _Chapitre 5_

Mathieu but une gorgée de café et sentit son portable vibrer, indiquant un message. _Encore un de mes potes qui vient de voir la photo et qui est en pleine crise de panique..._ Le message était d' Alexis, alias Linksthesun.

"Hey mec...je veux pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas mais...c'est vrai ou pas ? P.S. : j'aime les plantes en pot"

 _Chapitre 6_

\- Oh, fit Mathieu. Vous êtes des WTC.

\- « Regardez-moi, je m'appelle Mathieu et j'essaye de faire rire la galerie avec mon émission même si je suis pas assez grand pour rentrer dans le champ de la caméra ! » fit l'autre fille, provoquant l'hilarité du groupe.

\- Okay, fit Mathieu en essayant de garder son calme, c'est gentil mais je suis pressé, veuillez m'excuser.

Il leur tourna le dos dans le but de poursuivre son chemin, mais le brun lui attrapa l'épaule et le força à se retourner.

\- Oh mais pars pas si vite ! dit-il en ricanant. On voudrait te parler un peu, toi qui est si célèbre et aimé de tous !

\- Lâche-moi.

Mais le gars lui prit le bras.

\- JEANNE, AU SECOURS ! hurla tout à coup Mathieu.

Tout le monde se figea.

\- Hein quoi ? demandèrent les WTC.

\- Mais ça pourrait être génial dans mon émission ! Genre un IA qui…

Il se fit castagner.

 _Chapitre 6_

\- Vous êtes complètement cons ! cria Mathieu.

Les deux autres garçons serrèrent les poings et s'avancèrent vers lui. La prise du grand brun se resserra sur son t-shirt et Mathieu sentit la haine bouillir en lui. Il vit le brun lever le poing...

\- LÂCHEZ-LE ! cria une voix derrière eux.

Les trois WTC sursautèrent et se retournèrent en même temps, pendant que Mathieu fut projeté sur le côté. Essayant de ne pas penser à la douleur de ses coudes éraflés, il leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait d'arriver.

\- Super Crayon ! hurla de joie Mathieu.

\- C'est quoi encore cette connerie ? C'est encore pire que le japonais avec le slip !

\- Ce string est si… moulant ! hurlèrent les filles. Regardez son ptit cul !

\- Mais cette moustache ! s'indignèrent les mecs ! C'est autorisé ça ?

\- Bonsoirs, mécréants !

\- Mais cette fic part dans les sens !

\- Comme le sens de la vie ?

\- Il est par là !

\- Ok, j'y vais !

\- Mais quel plouc ! Bon, je tabassais Mathieu moi…

Mais Mathieu avait déjà fui au loin, pas fou.

 _Chapitre 7_

Mathieu ouvrit brusquement les yeux, faisant face à l'évidence à l'instant même où il se réveilla de ce pseudo-cauchemar.

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

 _Free me from this dream_ _  
Free me from this dream_ …

Cet épisode traumatisant inspira une chanson à Mathieu, ainsi qu'un épisode, et par extension, toute une saison. Mathieu comprit alors quelque chose d'important : à chaque manque d'inspiration, il irait se faire tabasser. Pourquoi personne n'y avait pensé avant lui ?

 _Chapitre 7_

Antoine tenait dans ses bras un carton en forme de cube d'un mètre de côté, pas tout à fait fermé et qui semblait un peu lourd. Il tendit la boîte à Mathieu avec un grand sourire.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi !

\- Que...

\- Je te conseille de l'ouvrir assez vite, pour des raisons...pratiques, coupa Antoine.

\- Mais...c'est pas mon anniversaire ! protesta Mathieu.

\- Rien à foutre ! Ça fait longtemps qu'il t'attend, tu sais. Il est enfin prêt, maintenant !

Longtemps que...quoi ? Un peu perdu, Mathieu posa le carton sur la table...qui se mit à bouger tout seul. _Mais c'est vivant, ce truc !_ Un peu hésitant, il ouvrit la boîte en se posant une bonne centaine de questions...

\- Miou ?

\- Oh putain Antoine...

\- Tu étais triste d'avoir perdu Qualy, alors ce chat fera l'affaire !

\- Qualy ! Tu te rends compte, c'est si triste ! Comme un lapin peut-il se jeter du quatrième étage ?

\- Ah ah ah ! On se pose tous la question ! Mais ne pense plus à ce mons… à Qualy, profite de ton nouvel animal, qui est docile et m'aime bien, j'ai vérifié avant, ah ah !

 _Chapitre 9_

Ledit Antoine sursauta violemment en entendant ces mots et pâlit, et Mathieu le questionna du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- C'est ma mère, répondit Antoine avec des yeux ronds.

\- Ta mère ?!

\- C'est sa voix, je te jure !

\- On m'aurait dit que ce serait dans ces conditions que je rencontrerais ta mère…

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'esprit !

\- Et toi cesse de paniquer ! Je… Antoine ! Ne tente pas de passer par la fenêtre, tu sais ce qui est arrivé au lapin !

\- Adieu monde cruel !

\- Si tu fais ça je te remplace par un autre !

\- …Je reste là !

\- Jaloux !

\- Maitre chanteur !

\- Euh... Je vous écoute hein, indiqua la mère, juste au cas où.

\- Très bien, dit Mathieu. Madame Daniel, vous n'êtes qu'une [censuré].

\- Eh, c'est ma mère ! s'indigna Antoine. Bon tu n'as pas tort mais on a dit pas les mamans !

\- Ouh ! J'ai été vilain, tu vas devoir me punir !

\- Avec plaisir !

\- Antoine, dit une voix masculine, je suis là aussi.

Antoine se précipita vers la fenêtre.

 _Chapitre 9_

Antoine lui lança un clin d'œil et se tourna à nouveau vers ses parents, sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Vous pouvez repartir maintenant, lança-t-il, y a plus rien à voir.

Le couple hésita, se concerta du regard un moment. Antoine soupira et désigna un point plus loin.

\- Vous avez vu ces belles quenouilles ?

Aussitôt les parents partirent voir.

 _Chapitre 10_

\- Accouche, Mathieu.

\- Très bien. Je propose que Jenny fasse semblant d'être ta copine, Antoine.

Silence.

Jenny semblait s'être étouffée avec quelque chose et Antoine faillit tomber de sa chaise.

\- Attends...quoi ? bégaya Jenny, sous le choc.

Elle regardait Mathieu comme s'il allait éclater de rire et lui annoncer que c'était une blague. Mais Mathieu restait sérieux.

\- Ça peut marcher, finit par dire le touffu en retrouvant son équilibre.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu es canadienne, ils seront persuadés que par ce motif – et avec raison – j'ai eu pitié de toi et t'ai proposé de sortir avec moi !

\- Euh… En quoi le fait que je sois québécoise soit gênant ?

\- Vous parlez avec un sacré accent !

\- C'est méchant !

\- Votre sport c'est le hockey sur glace !

\- …Je me barre !

\- Non attends, on n'a pas encore abordé la neige et le sirop d'érable !

\- JE SUIS DEJA PARTIE !

\- Bah non, on t'entend encore, ololol !

 _Chapitre 11_

Mathieu coula un regard vers son amant qui regardait par la fenêtre.

\- Ça te plaît ?

\- Bof. J'aurai préféré avec un jacuzzi.

\- Crétin.

\- Y a la piscine intérieure si vous voulez, annonça Jenny.

\- J'aime cette fille !

\- Tu es gay, l'oublie pas.

\- J'aime son compte en banque.

\- Alors en fait techniquement c'est celui de mes parents.

\- Ils adoptent ?

\- On n'adopte pas aussi facilement vous savez.

\- Là tu viens de détruire les espérances de tout un fandom.

\- Hein ?

\- Rien, oublie.

 _Chapitre 12_

 _Qui aurait cru que ça ressemblerait à ça ? Des étoiles. Je vois des étoiles. Partout partout. Là, là et là, des étoiles au-dessus de ma tête, dans ma tête, dans mes yeux. J'ai l'impression d'en être une moi-même. Les étoiles, c'est du feu, non ? Ça brûle. Et au bout d'un moment, ça explose en supernova, et ça disparaît. Je brûle, mon corps entier est en feu. Et j'ai l'impression que je vais disparaître sans toi. Est-ce que c'est ça, être une étoile ?_

\- Wow, dit Mathieu après l'acte. Franchement, c'était de la bonne !

\- Mon fournisseur me refile toujours la meilleure.

\- C'est original quand même, en forme d'étoile.

\- Mario s'amuse bien, que veux-tu.

 _Chapitre 13_

\- Mais tu pourrais essayer quelqu'un d'autre...murmura Stéphanie. Pour ne pas tout détruire. Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à être contre nous ?

\- Tu penses que je suis avec lui juste pour m'opposer à nos parents...Steph', tu me connais sûrement mieux que quiconque. Tu penses que c'est mon genre de jouer les rebelles et de passer ma vie à faire le contraire ce qu'ils disent juste pour faire chier le monde ?

\- T'as toujours été un gros troll.

\- A t'entendre je t'ai fait subir des choses horribles !

\- Tu m'as enfermée dans un placard, volé Richard quand j'étais petite, montré des vidéos pornos quand j'avais six ans, tu as testé sur moi l'efficacité des morts aux rats, m'a laissé mourir de faim à six reprises, m'a privée…

\- Steph, ne confonds pas réalité et nos partis de Sims !

\- Ah oui tiens !

 _Chapitre 14_

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec un sourire dans la voix. Comme si elle était...heureuse. Pour eux. Mathieu sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

\- On l'est. Même si c'est dur, on l'est.

\- Tu es amoureux de lui ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu l'aimeras toujours ?

\- Oui.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive ?

\- Quoiqu'il arrive.

La jeune fille soupira.

\- C'est tellement guimauve !

\- L'amour chamalow !

\- Gnangnan !

\- Eh !

\- Vous avez déjà couché ensemble au moins ?

\- TU AS 14 ANS MÊLE TOI DE TES AFFAIRES !

\- Je suis la sœur d'Antoine, l'âge ne compte pas.

\- …Tu marques un point.

 _Chapitre 15_

\- Très bien, je transmettrai... Merci d'avoir appelé. Oui, à vous aussi. Bonne soirée.

Elle raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna vers les deux youtubeurs, un air craintif dans le regard.

\- La Japan a appelé, ils n'ont pas eu le choix, vous avez des stands côte à côte...

Mathieu se retourna vers Antoine.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait dans une vie antérieure, mais tu as dû être un sacré salaud.

\- J'ai peut-être été Hitler, va savoir.

[Point Gogwin détecté]

\- Cette voix off est flippante !

\- Ça s'appelle la narration.

\- Narration ?

\- On est dans une fic, forcément il y a de la narration.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

\- On a perdu Mathieu.

\- Encore un 4e mur de brisé…

 _Chapitre 16_

\- On est arrivés il y a une bonne heure, ajouta Antoine. Nos stands sont à côté du tien.

\- Vous êtes venus ensemble ? s'étonna Alexis, fixant Antoine.

Woups.

Ce dernier rougit et but une gorgée de café pour éviter de répondre. Mathieu se retourna pour vérifier qu'il y avait assez de bruit dans la salle, et se pencha vers Links en murmurant :

\- On se connaît depuis quelques mois, en fait... Mais on a dit à très peu de gens qu'on est devenus potes.

\- Ah ouais, potes...

Alexis n'ajouta rien mais, pendant qu'Antoine regardait le programme des quatre jours, il lança un regard à Mathieu qui signifiait très clairement : "Me prends pas pour un con." Mathieu lui répondit par un regard appuyé et assassin qui semblait dire quelque chose comme "Fais pas chier Alex, j'ai dit je t'explique plus tard mais ne dis rien à personne sinon je te noie dans ta tasse avant même que tu n'aies pu signer une seule dédicace. Enfoiré". En gros. Antoine n'avait absolument rien suivi.

Mais il devina qu'Alexis était très intelligent. Brillant même. Et talentueux. Et beau gosse. Et…

[MinuitBronze passa par-là, s'empara de la Mandragore et lui parla rapidement avant de la laisser seule]

Bref Alexis s'éloigna et laissa les deux tourtereaux tranquilles.

 _Chapitre 17_

\- MEDAMES ET MESSIEURS, VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

Le silence se fit en quelques minutes dans la pièce (à grand coups de "Keskidi lui ?" "Antoine va faire un strip-tease ?" "Fermez-la, j'entends rien !"), et tout le monde se tourna pour savoir ce que le touffu avait à dire et pourquoi diable cet imbécile était monté sur la table.

\- J'AI UNE RÉVELATION DE LA PLUS HAUTE IMPORTANCE À FAIRE ! continua-t-il.

\- À POIL !

\- Ta gueule, Nyo !

\- C'est pas moi c'est Yéyé !

\- Démasqué !

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

\- On fait la fête sans m'inviter ? Je suis contre !

\- FRIENDZONE !

\- Je vais écrire une chanson pour me plaindre !

\- Et ça va être quoi le titre ? A poil et contre tous ?

Tout le monde parla de la chanson, oubliant complètement qu'Antoine allait faire une annonce et qui se retrouva tout seul comme un con.

 _Chapitre 18_

Le jeune homme entendit une voix l'appeler au loin et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il faisait encore noir, mais cette fois-ci, il sentait une présence à ses côtés, et tenta d'établir où et avec qui il se trouvait, sans succès. Il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de hurler, et étouffa sa voix dans un coussin.

Un coussin ?

\- Bon sang Mathieu, calme-toi !

\- T'es drôle Antoine !

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Je viens de visionner dans ma tête tout le film des nouvelles aventures d'Aladin avec constamment la chanson qui tournait en boucle !

\- Ah merde !

\- Je suis traumatisé !

\- T'inquiète ça va passer !

\- FUCK LE VIZIR !

\- Je retire ce que je viens de dire : tout espoir est perdu…

 _Chapitre 19_

Le seul problème, c'était Antoine.

Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait un prénom qu'il n'aimait pas et déprimait. Il avait essayé de changer pour Marie-Antoinette, mais on le lui accorda pas. Alors il allait mal. Et Mathieu était contre Jacques Radial. Mais où il allait les chercher ?

\- Tu es trop parano, Mathieu. Tu crois qu'il suffit que trois personnes entendent un bout de notre conversation pour que le monde entier soit au courant de votre relation ?

\- Non. Mais parle moins fort.

\- Comme tu veux, mec.

\- Ah et aussi, on n'a rien de "choupi", Antoine et moi, dit Mathieu d'un ton sec, et Bob éclata de rire.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, vous êtes plus mignons que des bébés lapins !

\- Lapins ? Qualyiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Bob ne comprit pas pourquoi Mathieu se roula en boule de désespoir par terre. Mais il filma la scène. Parce que c'était Bob Lennon.

 _Chapitre 21_

Le brun ne regardait toujours pas Mathieu, ce qui continuait à l'énerver.

\- C'était...une autre époque, lâcha le présentateur de What the Cut, la voix elle aussi très froide. Je ne savais pas ce que ça allait donner, j'étais comme d'habitude, je ne pensais qu'à moi. J'avais tort. Regarde la vérité en face, Mathieu !

\- Toi, tu m'en veux encore pour le spoile de Roméo et Juliette !

\- JE NE SAVAIS PAS QU'ILS MOURRAIENT ! J'avais pas lu l'article de Wikipédia jusqu'au bout…

\- T'es con.

\- Je te quitte.

\- Non, je refuse d'être la Belle de l'histoire.

\- Te plains pas, je suis Edward sur le coup.

\- Tu vas pas montrer ton torse en Italie ?

\- Non.

\- Ouf !

\- Mon zob.

\- Tu me quitte pour le spoil ?

\- Aussi parce que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Mais fils de…

\- N'insulte pas ta mère !

\- Hein ?

\- Euh… Je n'ai rien dit, je me casse !

\- Antoine…

Antoine était déjà partit. Mais Mathieu sourit. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Le fantôme de Qualy le hanterait. Ne jamais énerver Mathieu. Cela vous étonne ? Il est tout de même le créateur du Patron…

 _Chapitre 22_

\- Il n'est plus là, Kriss, répondit-il en essayant d'ignorer la déchirure que lui infligeaient ces mots. Il m'a quitté et il est parti. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit être à l'autre bout de la France en train de se refaire une vie. Dans laquelle je n'ai pas ma place.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, le contredit Charlotte.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Antoine est toujours à Paris, expliqua Alexis. Il a annoncé son départ prochain sur les réseaux sociaux, mais il n'est pas encore parti. Je crois qu'il est encore en train de préparer ses affaires et de planifier ses plans. Il ne nous a pas encore dit où il allait, juste qu'il allait partir loin mais qu'il resterait en contact avec nous.

Mathieu sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Antoine était encore à Paris...

\- MERDE IL EST ENCORE A PARIS !

\- Tu sembles inquiet !

\- Disons que… Alors en fait… J'ai peut-être envoyé une ou deux lettres de menaces à son adresse depuis qu'il m'a quitté.

\- Pardon ?

\- Sûrement une vingtaine…

\- Mathieu…

\- Et j'ai payé des gens pour qu'ils foutent le bazar chez lui… Et actuellement une bombe va être lâchée…

\- …

\- Vous croyez que j'ai encore une chance ?

 _Chapitre 23_

\- Alors ça y est, tu te barres.

Antoine sursauta et poussa un juron lorsque sa plus grande valise lui tomba sur le pied. _Putain de merde._

\- Je crois que l'Univers essaye de t'envoyer un message, reprit Stéphanie, assise sur l'escalier au-dessus de lui, le fixant d'un œil mauvais.

\- L'Univers s'est manifesté à coup de lettres de menaces et de mecs qui ont foutu le bazar chez nous.

\- Certes.

\- Sans oublier le fantôme de Qualy !

\- Justement, j'en ai un peu marre de nos soucis actuels, alors si tu restais et te remettais avec Mathieu, ce serait cool, comme ça on serait tranquille.

Une bombe explosa.

\- Antoine, tu n'as plus el choix.

\- Je me casse !

\- Lâche !

\- Non je me préserve ! Connaissant Mathieu, la prochaine sera une attaque d'éléphants, alors je m'en vais !

\- Une attaque d'élé… ATTENDS JE VIENS AVEC TOI !

 _Chapitre 23_

Avant qu'Antoine ait pu répliquer, une armée d'éléphants arriva et piétina tout. Ainsi mourut Antoine. C'est ballot.

\- On est là pour te parler, en fait...

\- On est là pour te péter la gueule !

\- Ta gueule, Nyo.

\- Non, pourquoi je la fermerais ? Je sais que je dis toujours les phrases de merde, mais c'est pas une raison !

\- Oui d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu dis toujours des phrases de merde ?

\- Je sais pas, à croire qu'on aime ça. Dès qu'il faut sortir une réplique stupide, c'est pour mon compte !

\- Oh c'est triste !

\- Non j'en suis fier !

\- Crétin !

\- Les gars, Antoine en a profité pour partir…

 _Chapitre 24_

\- Non, répondit Mathieu d'un ton sec. C'est le choix des abonnés. Des clans. Sans le savoir, ce sont eux qui t'ont poussé à partir.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase la tête levée, en regardant les parents d'Antoine, toujours immobiles et silencieux devant la porte. Des étincelles de colère brillaient dans les yeux bleus de Mathieu, et le couple lui renvoya un regard de dégoût mais où il voyait également poindre un sentiment d'incompréhension. Ils ne s'en étaient donc pas rendu compte ? C'était à cause d'eux. C'est pour ça qu'Antoine partait.

Mais le brun ne semblait toujours par convaincu. Il hésitait. Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks sentit une vague de désespoir menacer de l'atteindre. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait mais le brun était toujours méfiant, perdu. Il fallait qu'il comprenne, qu'il se défasse des chaînes que les clans avaient jetées sur eux. Ces chaînes que Mathieu avait réussi à briser au moment où il avait vu les visages rayonnants de leurs amis et collègues lorsqu'ils avaient appris la relation des deux vidéastes.

Antoine avait également levé la tête vers ses parents et sa sœur, derrière lui.

\- Je dois protéger ma famille, dit-il d'une voix remplie de tristesse.

Oups.

\- Bah justement, si tu te remets avec moi, tu n'auras plus ce problème !

\- Tu es cruel !

\- Pragmatique !

\- Et le romantisme ?

\- Attends, grâce à ça, j'empêche plein de filles de sortir leurs mouchoirs !

\- Attendez, il parle de nous ? s'indigna Fred. Mais on est des mecs !

 _Epilogue_

\- Je trouve que c'est une idée de ouf, dit Antoine. Et puis, c'est pas comme si on était seuls.

Mathieu approuva, puis un détail lui revint en tête et il fronça légèrement les sourcils en se tournant vers Antoine.

\- Tu m'as parlé d'un mec que je connais pas...commença-t-il.

Une étincelle de malice s'alluma dans le regard du brun.

\- Ouaip, il s'appelle Victor, et il est cool. Tu vas voir, c'est un mec bien.

\- C'est ça, grogna Mathieu. Un mec bien.

\- Seriez-vous jaloux, monsieur Sommet ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Mais il est avec François, banane !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui regarde cette photo sur mon tel !

\- C'est une photo du Madan.

\- Ah ?

* * *

\- Qu-est-ce que… ?

Avant que Batman ne puisse en dire plus, Kalincka l'attaqua à coup d'épée. Kanari en profita pour récupérer Ayumi et la libérer, sous les encouragements de Phi et sous le regard amusé de Déponia qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Malgré ses coups, Kali ne réussit pas à vaincre Batman.

\- Je vais vous vaincre !

\- Pas si vite !

Elan revint dans la pièce, armée de son flingue.

\- Tu vas me le payer !

Et elle tira.

\- AAAAAHHHHHH ! hurla Batman.

\- Elan, s'indigna Phi. Tu aurais pu lui faire mal !

\- Il n'est pas mort ? s'étonna Kanari.

\- Bien visé ! commenta Kalincka.

\- C'est du génie ! s'écria Déponia.

\- Mes balls ! pleura Batman en se tordant de douleur.

\- Ne jamais m'énerver, menaça Elan. Mais j'ai envie de jouer ! Quelle va être la prochaine zone que je vais viser ?

\- Pas si vite !

Superman arriva dans les liens et avec ses rayons lasers, pulvérisa le pistolet.

\- Ok, lui je le tuerai de mes propres mains…

Alors que Superman allait les neutraliser, il tomba tout à coup par terre, assommé. Derrière lui se trouvait MinuitBronze, une pierre dans les mains.

\- Bah alors les filles, on s'amusait sans moi ?

\- Minuit ?!

\- Suivez-moi, la vraie partie commence maintenant !

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour _Les voyages ne font pas qu'éloigner_ de  Bipolxire !**

 **Review ? :3**


	8. Voyages font pas qu'éloigner - Bipolxire

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Cette fois-ci l'attente n'aura pas été très longue ! J'ai fait exprès ^^**

 **Aujourd'hui vous allez (re)découvrir _Les voyages ne font pas qu'éloigner_ de  Bipolxire ! C'est un OS matoine pour les personne qui ne connaissent pas. **

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Les voyages ne font pas qu'éloigner - Bipolxire**

Faisant rouler l'homme aux cheveux extravagants sur le côté, il réussit à prendre son mobile et consulta l'heure.

"Treize heures trente ?! s'écria-t-il au bord de l'évanouissement"

Il reposa hâtivement le portable, avec précaution tout de même, et se jeta presque sur son ami. Il le secoua, sans une once de délicatesse, et brailla d'une voix presque cassée :

"Antoine ! Antoine ! Réveille-toi !"

L'intéressé marmonna quelques vagues mots avant de daigner ouvrir ses paupières.

Il releva la tête et examina son environnement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son aîné qui affichait une mine inquiète.

Le grand brun bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et dit d'un ton endormi :

"Mat' putain je te déteste.

\- Antoine il est treize heures trente passées ! lança l'homme aux yeux bleus en ignorant la précédente remarque.

\- Tu parles de l'heure ton téléphone ?

\- Oui ! JE SUIS EN RETAAAAAARD !

\- Relax, hier on s'est amusé à changer de fuseaux horaires pour rigoler. On a mis en dernier celui de Los Angeles. Mais ils ont de l'avance donc c'est bon.

\- …

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu confonds avec l'Asie. Los Angeles a beaucoup de retard sur nous. S'il est 13h30 là-bas… JE DEVRAIS DEJA ETRE A SAINT-ETIENNE, MA MERE VA ME TUER !

\- 1,5 millions d'abonnés sur Youtube et avoir peur de sa mère c'est beau.

\- Moi au moins je n'ai pas peur de déménager sous prétexte que ma mère va pleurer de mon départ !

\- On avait dit pas les mamans !

* * *

Mathieu enfilait déjà sa veste et récupérait son téléphone sur la table basse.

"Faut qu'on arrête de boire autant mec. lâcha ce dernier"

Le créateur de "What The Cut ?!" haussa les épaules, indifférent.

En réalité, il avait fait exprès de soûler son meilleur ami la nuit dernière. Il voulait que celui-ci soit en retard au rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé avec "l'ex". Effectivement, Mathieu se faisait emmener à Saint-Etienne par son ancien petit ami. Parce que Mathieu avait tellement peu d'amis et était tellement pingre qu'il passait par un ex dont l'histoire s'était terminée il y a un moment et qui acceptait de le prendre dans sa voiture quasi gratis. Deux qualités qui faisaient fondre Antoine. On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi en vérité.

* * *

Le créateur de "Salut Les Geeks" risquait de très mal le prendre. Premièrement, il lui en voudrait de ne pas être venu. Deuxièmement, il le tuerait pour ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse, celle de s'occuper de Wifi pendant son absence. Troisièmement, ne pas venir c'était obligé Mathieu à lui en vouloir, donc ne plus lui parler avant son retour. Et quatrièmement, c'était poussé le "schizophrène" dans les bras de son ex.

"Hors de question ! déclara Antoine à voix haute"

Il pousserait Mathieu contre l'ex qui tomberait sur la route et se ferait écraser. Comme ça le problème serait résolu. Antoine s'auto-congratula, très fier de lui-même, sans penser aux éventuelles conséquences.

Tout cela il le dit à voix haute.

Mathieu fuit en courant très loin de lui.

* * *

Antoine se facepalma. L'homme aux yeux bleus détenait donc son téléphone.

Il maudit la Sainte-Pelle et la Sainte-Patate que les deux aient eu l'intelligence de choisir le même téléphone.

Le chevelu, soudain épris d'une certaine curiosité, osa consulter l'auteur du message. Étonnant, c'était Kriss, de Minute Papillon.

Il se mit une gifle intérieurement. Il savait que c'était mal de lire les messages des autres. Pourtant, au fond de lui, seule une voix lui hurlait qu'il devait regarder ce message.

Cédant à ses tentations, il osa lire le contenu du SMS.

"Salut Mat', disait le message, je viens à peine de recevoir ton SMS (maudit sois celui qui ait décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas de réseaux chez mes beaux-parents !). Tu m'expliqueras comment ça s'est passé avec l'autre. ;) Tu as toujours les menottes et le gode XXL ? N'oublie pas que le fouet c'est à petites doses, tu as bien vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois. Quant à la cravache, tu l'as lavée ? Tu sais que le caca reste longtemps si on en fait rien. Et les talons aiguilles, tu me diras ce qu'il en a pensé ? Je veux tout savoir, surtout le passage de la sodomie surprise ! Bye, faut que j'aille tester ta sauce secrète ;) "

* * *

Et si cet "autre" était son ex ?

Il secoua la tête, désespéré. Alors Mathieu voulait se déclarer à son ancien petit-ami ?

Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus des images dérangeantes affluaient dans l'esprit d'Antoine. Il se décomposait de plus en plus.

Alors il allait perdre Mathieu à jamais ? Et si son meilleur ami décidait de partir vivre à Saint-Etienne ?

Après tout pourquoi pas ? Mathieu s'était déjà ruiné pour emménagé sur Paris il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, alors pourquoi pas s'endetter pour retourner vivre à Saint-Etienne ? De toute manière, cela ne le gênerait pas trop financièrement : il se servirait dans l'argent des abonnés.

* * *

"Si ça ne te dérange pas, je dois passer mes clés à mon ami. On peut attendre deux minutes ?"

Baptiste hocha brièvement la tête.

"Antoine, s'il-te-plaît, dépêche-toi ! pensa Mathieu. Je vais avoir l'air con si tu ne viens pas, vu ce que j'ai prévu pour toi. Allezzzzzzzzzzz vieeeeens ! Déjà que Baptiste me regarde bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure. Et les gens dehors aussi. Ils me filment ! Je vais passer dans WTC ! …"

* * *

Mathieu se mit sur la pointe des pieds et murmura au creux de son oreille :

"Je t'aime. Je t'aime toi et personne d'autre."

\- Attends, réfléchit Antoine, tu es en train de me dire que tu te déclares juste avant de partir, alors que je serai loin de toi, en m'ayant fait patienter ? Imagine que je ne sois pas venu, tu aurais eu l'air con !

\- J'y avais pensé figure toi.

\- Tu me fais le coup de te barrer et me laisser seul avec ma main droite !

\- Ça va, c'est pas la mort !

\- Tu fais ta princesse Disney qui se barre et qui se trouve son prince qu'à la fin du film !

\- Pourquoi c'est moi la princesse ?

\- Parce que tu es tout petit !

Mathieu lui donna un coup de poing et se barra avec Baptiste dans leur voiture devenue carrosse. Des oiseaux chantèrent, des souris dansèrent, des nains apparurent tandis que des objets animés apparurent avec des animaux parlant.

Pardon, vous avez dit clichés ?

* * *

La voiture se mit en route et alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle de rue, Baptiste dit dans un grognement :

"Tu as une drôle de façon de te comporter avec tes amis.

\- J'ai dit "ami" ? fit Mathieu d'un ton innocent, Pardon, je voulais dire escla… euh petit-ami."

* * *

\- Suivez-moi ! martela Minuit qui les guidait vers un endroit inconnu.

\- Ça fait au moins quinze fois que tu le dis ! ronchonna Kali.

\- Toi tu te plains uniquement parce que tu découvres le véritable poids d'une épée, la trolla Phi.

\- C'est si looouuuuurd à porter !

\- Mon arme à moi, elle est légère et facile à transporter, fanfaronna Elan.

\- Les miennes ça dépend, réfléchit Déponia. De la plus lourde à la plus légère, mais quand je pense à mes armes c'est surtout pour leur utilité. Qui fera mal à petites doses, qui tranchera mieux la peau tout en...

\- J'AI PAS ENVIE D'EN SAVOIR PLUS ! hurla Ayumi.

\- Moi si, annonça Kanari.

\- Je suis entouré de folles ! pleura Phi.

\- Tu l'es aussi, lui rappela Elan.

\- Ah oui merde.

\- J'EN PEUX PEUX PLUS DE VOUS !

\- Pourquoi tu cris ? Dépo ne t'as pas encore fais du mal !

\- Tiens c'est une bonne idée, juste histoire de m'amuser.

\- Kanari, tu me fais peur.

\- Merci Ayumi.

\- Ce n'était pas un compliment.

\- Chut ! Nous voilà arrivé ! déclara Minuit en souriant.

Elles se trouvaient un Bar quelconque dans ton cul. La porte s'ouvrit sur Bipolxire.

\- Il était temps que vous arriviez ! Les choses sérieuses peuvent enfin commencer !

* * *

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **Nous nous retrouvons bientôt pour _Par l'ombre et la lumière_ de  Rain Igami Production ! **

**Review ? :3**


	9. Par la Lumière et l'Ombre - Rain Igami

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Nous revoilà pour déguster _Par la Lumière et l'Ombre_ de  Rain Igami Production ! Il faut savoir que j'ai galéré avec cette réécriture parce que la fic d'origine est tellement bourrée d'humour que c'était compliqué XD**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Jacques Robert Alederd, vous êtes accusé du meurtre de Leya Vernad, votre petite amie, le 23 juin 2013. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? »

Jacques fixa l'autre homme, incrédule.

\- C'est tout ?

Ce fut au tour de Mathieu et Blondie d'être interloqués.

\- Pardon ?

\- Bah vous auriez pu m'assassiner pour l'assassinat de mes huit femmes et de mes neuf gosses. Sans oublier les meurtres d'ici delà, des viols, vols, etc.

\- Euh non, seul cet assassinat est le motif de votre mort.

\- Ouf, je suis contente de l'apprendre.

\- Vous allez mourir quand même.

\- Ah merde.

 _Chapitre 1_

« Regarde Math', s'écria-t-il en lui tendant une feuille de papier. C'est l'identité du Héros qui a tué Ystos. »

Mathieu parcourut le document du regard. C'était la fiche d'identité d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns chaotiques et aux yeux cachés par une paire de lunettes. D'après la fiche, c'était un ingénieur du son de 25 ans actuellement au chômage qui s'appelait Antoine Daniel et faisait partie de la guilde des Héros depuis quatre ans.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Mathieu ressentit une forte envie de flinguer le mec tout de suite. Il prit son arme tout de suite et tira sur la photo.

\- Mathieu ! s'inquiéta Kriss. Ce n'est pas le vrai gars !

\- Ah zut ! Excuse-moi, mais sa tête ne me revient pas !

\- Je comprends, moi-même je… MATHIEU LAISSE CETTE PHOTO TRANQUILLE !

 _Chapitre 2_

-Peut-être qu'elle n'habitait pas avec lui, proposa David. Je n'habite pas avec ma copine, moi.

-Tu as une copine ? S'écria Alexis, son frère ainé.

-Comment elle s'appelle ? Elle a quel âge ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? Demanda Jérémy, son frère cadet, avide l'informations.

-Elle s'appelle Charlotte, elle a vingt ans et on est ensemble depuis environ un mois, répondit David en souriant.

-C'est bon, vous avez fini ? Grogna Bob en haussant le ton, de plus en plus énervé. C'est quoi cette déconcentration de l'infini ? On parle sérieusement là ! »

\- Mais comprends-nous, rétorqua Jérémy, pour une fois qu'il a pécho quelqu'un…

\- Hé !

\- Je vois, commenta Bob avec pitié, pendant que tout le monde regardait également David avec pitié.

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! J'ai du succès avec les filles moi !

\- Comment chopper les filles en 20 points : n°1…

\- STOP ÇA PART EN COUILLES !

\- DANS TE POTAGE !

\- Fred, on t'aime bien, mais parfois, juste ta gueule…

 _Chapitre 2_

Bob soupira et sortit la fameuse lettre de son bureau.

« Antoine, c'était une bonne initiative mais...

-Alors pourquoi tu tires cette tronche ?

-Parce que tu es maintenant la cible tu nouveau chef des Assassins. Il doit te buter pour venger son prédécesseur.

-Mais il ne sait pas qui je suis et de toutes façons je ne vais pas me laisser assassiner !

-Il s'agit du meilleur de sa guilde ! Il faut que tu fasses attention à toi. Répliqua Fred. C'est pour ça qu'on t'envoie en Bretagne, pour t'éloigner d'eux.

\- Tu penses que je suis tant en danger que ça ?

\- Depuis quelques temps toutes les photos de toi sont retrouvées trouées de balles, avec un petit mot genre « désolé ça m'a échappé ».

\- Une coïncidence peut-être ?

\- La suite indique « mais je te tuerai quand même connard ».

\- …Je pars quand déjà ?

 _Chapitre 3_

Unster déboula à ce moment-là.

« Eh les mecs ! (Il s'arrêta et plissa les yeux d'un air déçu.) Quoi ? Il n'y a que vous deux ?

\- Ça te pose un problème ? Ça te dérange de nous voir ? On est pas assez bien pour Môssieur Unsterblicher ? Demanda Nyo en glissant Assassin's Creed 4 dans la console.

\- Oh toi je te n'ai rien demandé, espèce de petit boule !

\- Mon petit boule cache une grosse bite, mais excuse-moi, je sais que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

\- Plutôt que de fanfaronner, si tu veux on peut tester, je pourrais te faire grimper au septième ciel tellement je suis doué !

\- Bon, Ron et Hermione, je vous laisse faire des bébés entre vous, déclara Jigmé avant de s'en aller.

Unster et Nyo se regardèrent.

\- Attends, qui est Hermione entre nous deux ?

 _Chapitre 3_

\- Merci beaucoup vous me sauvez la vie ! S'écria-t-elle en déposant sa fille par terre. Bon, j'y vais ! Encore merci !

\- Passez une bonne journée ! » lui lança-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de mater son cul quand elle descendit l'escalier en courant.

Il détailla ensuite la fillette à couettes blondes qui le fixait avec curiosité.

« Comment tu t'appelles grand monsieur ? Demanda-telle.

\- Sébastien, répondit-il en lui donnant son vrai prénom, Unsterblicher étant son pseudo d'Assassin. Tu viens ? Je vais te montrer mes amis.

\- D'accord, dit-elle en lui prenant la main. Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais tu viens de faire entrer le loup dans la bergerie.

\- Hein ?

\- Non rien ! Je suis comme un chaton, tu oublies et tu fonds devant ma bouille !

 _Chapitre 5_

« Je les ai trouvés. »

Mathieu ferma son PC et leva les yeux vers Kriss, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Les Héros ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais.

\- Tuez-les ! Cria Pepper d'une voix rendue rauque par les sanglots. Tuez-les tous ! Dieu reconnaitra les siens !

\- Evitons d'invoquer Dieu pour ça, ce n'est pas très Charlie.

\- En fait, commença Kriss, on veut juste pour l'instant tuer Antoine…

Le coup de feu de Mathieu partit tout seul.

\- Désolé, réflexe !

\- Faut que tu te soignes Mathieu.

 _Chapitre 6_

\- Répond à la question, répliqua Bob sans répondre à l'Assassin insolent. Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? »

L'autre dut comprendre qu'il ne servirait à rien de mentir car il répondit, toujours avec son petit sourire en coin :

« Je suis venu assassiner la brosse à chiotte. »

Antoine grimaça, se sentant personnellement visé à cause de sa coupe de cheveux pour le moins... particulière, et foudroya Sommet du regard. Celui-ci capta son regard.

« Ouais, c'est de toi que je parle Daniel. Je suis là pour venger feu notre ancien chef. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y suis : PAN PAN PAN !

\- Euh… Tu fais quoi le nain ? demanda Antoine.

\- Je te mitraille, ça ne se voit pas ? je n'ai peut-être pas de flingue mais c'est tout comme !

\- …Et on craint cette guilde ? Sincèrement ?

 _Chapitre 7_

« David ?

\- Charlotte ? … Je … Tu ... »

La jeune femme recula, laissant David se redresser et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui.

David était un Héros.

Son petit-ami était un ennemi.

Elle l'embrassa doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-elle sans rompre l'étreinte.

\- Eh bien…

Charlotte sentit ses mains se faire entourer par des menottes.

\- Mais que…

\- Tu es en état d'arrestation chérie.

\- Espèce de goujat ! De malotru !

\- T'es sexy comme ça ! J'ai des visions de nous au lit comme ça !

Charlotte le fit terre par un bon coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe.

 _Chapitre 7_

La réplique que Mathieu allait sortir mourut sur le bout de sa langue quand il réalisa ce que Daniel venait de lui sortir comme connerie. L'autre le fixa d'un regard mi-étonné, mi-moqueur.

« Ben alors, il n'a pas l'habitude des blagues salaces, le p'tit Sommet ?

\- Tu. Me. Fatigues. »

Antoine rit de bon cœur.

\- J'ai l'air de te décevoir !

\- Pour un mec faisait des vidéos drôles oui.

\- Je… Tu regardes mes vidéos ? Mais elles sont très peu vues pourtant !

\- J'ai fait des recherches sur toi, je sais tout de toi !

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Non, faire des recherches c'est chiant.

\- Non, mais vidéos !

\- Oui, elles sont extra ! Notamment avec le peinture coréen Kim.

\- Ah ah ! Il m'a explosé les tympans mais j'ai aimé. Et du coup…

Les deux continuèrent à tranquillement se parler pendant que les guildes s'entre déchiraient juste à côté. Mais ce genre de petit détail ne les affola pas, surtout quand ils parlèrent d'un éventuel épisode spécial Russie…

 _Chapitre 8_

« Donc on a discuté avec Sommet... commença-t-il.

\- Vu qu'on avait que ça à foutre, ajouta celui-ci.

\- Et on en est venu à parler de Blondie...

\- Mais d'abord on a parlé des vidéos d'Antoine.

\- Un fanboy de première !

\- J'ai même oublié que je voulais le buter, c'est dire !

\- Il a dit que j'étais doué, LUI !

\- D'ailleurs, je vais peut-être remédier à ce petit problème…

\- Il me respecte, vous pourriez en faire autant !

\- Antoine, voulut l'avertir Bob, fais…

\- Non ne me coupe pas, pour une fois que je parle à un fan !

Le tire partit tout seul, Mathieu ayant enfin pu réaliser son rêve. Bon par contre après les Assassins étaient tous morts par vengeance. Ça Mathieu ne l'avait pas vu venir.

 _Chapitre 9_

\- Moi j'ai rien à faire, alors je vais aller manger un truc avant de rentrer bosser au QG. On a un Fake à identifier, déclara Jigmé en s'étirant.

\- Bonne idée, la bouffe, s'écria Brioche. Je viens avec toi. À toute à l'heure, les gars ! »

Ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers l'ascenseur quand le portable de Brioche sonna. Il s'empressa de décrocher.

« Allô ?... Ah, c'est toi !... Ouais, ouais, tout va bien !... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passe comme prévu !... Arrête de stresser, je m'en occupe !... Ouais... Change rien, on se retrouve tout à l'heure !... Allez, bisous chéri ! »

Il raccrocha et ils s'en allèrent, sous les ricanements de Jigmé : « Alors, c'était ton petit copain ? Comment il s'appelle ? À quoi il ressemble ? Il est gentil ?... ». Brioche s'arrêta et répondit.

\- Mon copain est le tueur qu'on recherche. D'ailleurs je suis un traitre et je l'aide dans ses actes. Pire, je fais pareil et j'y prends du plaisir. Là d'ailleurs je vais te piéger et te livrer à lui. Tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Jigmé s'arrêta, regarda son collègue et explosa de rire.

\- Brioche, tu es trop drôle ! J'ai failli y croire !

\- Mon sens de l'humour est incroyable. Viens allons manger !

 _Chapitre 11_

\- C'est pas très gentil, ricana Antoine en passant son bras autour des épaules de Mathieu qui le fusilla du regard. Bon, Mathieu-chou, tu viens ? On doit parler de quoi-tu-sais ! »

Il l'entraîna vers la porte, et, juste avant de sortir, l'embrassa passionnément, non sans un regard narquois à Kriss qui semblait crever de jalousie. Il entendit juste le « Oh l'enfoiré ! » presque admiratif de Nyo avant de claquer la porte en riant.

Il cessa de rire bêtement quand ils furent dans la rue et que la main de Mathieu heurta sa joue avec un claquement sonore. Il dévisagea l'Assassin d'un air choqué. Surtout quand celui-ci sortit son flingue.

\- Non Mathieu, les médecins ont dit qu'il ne fallait plus que tu tentes de me tuer !

\- Mais je…

\- NON MATHIEU !

\- OUIIIIIINNNNNN !

Antoine piqua des mains de Mathieu le flingue et le confisqua. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention : le plus âgé pourrait réussir un jour à le blesser. Voire le tuer. Non, cette dernière option était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Chapitre 13_

Le petit Assassin soupira et perdit son sourire.

« Mais alors, Kriss, il est vraiment... ?

\- Amoureux de toi ? Oui, répondit Unster. Mais il n'ose pas te le dire.

\- Du coup il déteste Antoine parce qu'il passe son temps à te draguer et toi tu ne fais rien, ajouta Nyo.

\- Mais Antoine ne me drague pas... !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Même que tout le monde, dans les deux guildes, l'a remarqué ! »

[Flash-back]

\- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'Antoine passe son temps à draguer Mathieu ? demanda Fanta.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit Unster.

\- Mais ils sont passé à l'acte ? s'enquit Newtiteuf.

\- Euh…, répondit simplement Alexis.

\- Si c'est comme pour Kriss, c'est pas gagné, commenta Charlotte.

\- Quoi Kriss ? se renseigna Bob, avide.

\- Eh bien, se fit un devoir de raconter Nyo, il se passe que…

[Fin du flach-back]

\- Vous avez détaillé ma vie sexuelle à tout le monde ? s'énerva Mathieu.

\- Plutôt ton absence de vie sexuelle.

Mathieu leur tira dessus. Antoine se félicita de ne pas être la cible pour une fois.

 _Chapitre 14_

[Ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête à la lecture du chapitre, parce que c'est ce qui aurait dû se passer XD]

Kriss : Si je n'étais pas pour le matoine, je te dirais de buter Antoine. Mais reste digne quoi et ne bute pas Antoine !  
Brioche : Va pourrir en enfer !  
Victor : Ok, t'as tué Jeremy et Jigmé alors que tu n'avais pas le droit de le faire, mais au fond je crois que je t'aime bien quand même.  
Mathieu : Non mais franchement, tu attends quoi pour tomber dans les bras d'Antoine? Qu'il se fasse kidnapper par Victor et Brioche pour que tu te rendes compte de tes sentiments pour lui et que tu veuilles le sauver plutôt que le tuer ?  
Antoine : Ne perds pas espoir, lutte ! Quitte à te faire avoir par les méchants. Ok t'as buté Ystos, mais Romeo a bien tué le frère de Juliette et ils se sont mariés juste après non ? Bon ok ils sont morts juste après et... OH MON DIEU ILS VONT MOURIR TOUS LES DEUX ! C'est un complot ! Mais regarde un peu Nyo et Unster, ils sont heureux eux, ils ont pas attendu qu'on en kidnappe un pour que l'autre se dise "mais en fait je l'aime !"  
Nyo et Unster: Non en fait je vais vous laisser tous les deux tous seuls dans cette chambre.

 _Chapitre 15_

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas, alors ! (il l'embrassa) Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Antoine.

\- T'as pas intérêt à me lâcher à la fin de l'alliance !"

Mathieu soupira et l'enlaça.

"T'es obligé de remettre ça ? Tu veux pas simplement profiter du temps qu'on peut passer ensemble ?

\- OK, on en parlera plus tard... Pour l'instant on devrait rejoindre les autres.

\- Ouais, t'as raison."

Mathieu se leva et récupéra ses vêtements. Voyant sa démarche titubante, Antoine éclata de rire. Mathieu enfila son caleçon et se tourna vers lui avec un air agacé.

"Pourquoi tu te marres ?

\- C'est que devant tout le monde on s'est barré, on a fait l'amour en n'étant absolument pas discrets, on va revenur comme si de rien n'était, on va s'embrasser devant tout le monde. Cool. Comme ça tout le monde sera juste au courant. Et on a fait ça pendant que Brioche racontait des détails sordides sur la mort de Jigmé, ton ami au passage. On est couple fun !

 _Chapitre 16_

Finalement, rien ne fut décidé et cette réunion qui s'avéra totalement inutile. En réalité, seul Antoine prit une décision ce jour-là. Mathieu l'avait prévenu. Leur histoire s'arrêterai dès que le taré aurait été arrêté. Il ne fallait donc pas que le taré soit arrêté. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il continue à tuer.

Alors Antoine décida de faire une grosse connerie qui allait déclencher la fureur des lecteurs devant tant de stupidité : il allait tuer le fou et se faire passer pur lui. Comme ça Mathieu le traquerait et tenterait de lui tirer dessus (il aimait secrètement ça en fait). Ce serait marrant même si personne ne saurait que c'était lui.

\- Antoine, indiqua Mathieu, tu as parlé à voix haute.

\- Oh ?

\- Alors comme ça tu aimes que je te tire dessus ?

\- MATHIEU NON !

PAN ! PAN ! PAN !

 _Chapitre 17_

Mathieu était dans la chambre, allongé sur le lit, son casque sur les oreilles. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa bouche entrouverte laissait s'échapper sa respiration calme et régulière. Il dormait. Antoine s'assit sur le lit, enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, débarrassa son petit ami des siennes et se pencha vers lui dans l'intention de le réveiller. Il l'embrassa doucement sans obtenir d'autre réaction qu'un léger grognement. Il descendit ses baisers dans son cou, mordillant par moment la peau fine et blanche, récoltant un petit gémissement. Il s'installa plus confortablement au-dessus de lui et se retrouva à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Mathieu se réveilla enfin et retira son casque de ses oreilles en constatant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il en bâillant.

\- Bonsoir mon amour, répliqua Antoine en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir...

\- Bonsoir, marmonna Mathieu pour la forme avant de poser sa main sur la hanche du Héros. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai rêvé de toi.

\- J'aime quand tu fais des rêves érotiques de moi !

\- Non en fait là tu nous trahissais avec le taré. Du coup je te buttais. J'ai pris mon pied.

Antoine partit en courant comme dans un cartoon.

 _Chapitre 18_

Il fit signe à Nyo de le suivre et ils sortirent de la chambre. Il l'entraîna dans une autre chambre et vérifia cette fois ci qu'elle était vide avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Putain on a eu chaud ! Souffla-t-il en soupirant. On n'a pas été très prudents sur ce coup-là !

\- C'est toi qui t'es mis à causer sans vérifier qu'on était seul, fit remarquer Nyo en haussant les épaules. Et maintenant on ne peut plus faire ces contrats. T'es comme ton copain, tu as un don pour t'attirer la merde toi !

Viktor du l'Eglise de la Lumière passa par-là et rempli les lieux de merde avant de s'en aller.

\- Mon copain au moins n'est pas un gringalet à l'apparence fragile.

\- Répète un peu pour voir !

\- Je disais…

…

Victor regardait Brioche, atterré.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mathieu et Nyo se sont entretués, comme Antoine et Unster dès qu'ils ont trouvé les corps.

\- Putain mais s'ils se tuent entre eux on sert à quoi nous ? Où se trouve le plaisir ? O rage, ô désespoir !

\- La tristesse te va mal…

\- Oh ta gueule !

 _Chapitre 19_

Mathieu repassa au QG des Assassins après s'être débarrassé du corps de Marc Jondry. Dans la cage d'escalier, il croisa Léa, la voisine du dessous, qui remontait ses courses. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne faisait que ça dans sa vie. Comme d'habitude quand il la croisait, elle l'interpella. Il lui sourit poliment et la salua.

« Bonjour Mathieu, ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai vu aucun de vos colocataires en fait ! Où êtes-vous tous passés ?

\- Hm, quelques problèmes internes. Ce sera bientôt réglé. Vous allez bien ?

\- Très bien merci. Mon unique problème, c'est Lucie avec qui j'ai du mal. J'ai beaucoup de travail et je n'ai pas le temps pour la garder... »

\- Vous faites chier, gardez votre gamine seule, vous passez votre temps à nous la refourguer !

\- HEIN ?

Mathieu s'en alla sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Thug life en puissance. Lucie se retourna vers sa mère.

\- Ça veut dire quoi « chier » ?

 _Chapitre 21_

Un silence de mort régnait. Le prisonnier était silencieux, Newtiteuf attendait et Brioche jouait avec son pistolet.

« On s'emmerde ici, finit par déclarer Victor d'un ton égal.

_ Rien à foutre, répliqua NT sur le même ton.

_ Ce n'est pas très aimable, marmonna le tueur.

_ Victor, ne commence pas à l'énerver, se moqua Brioche en vérifiant que son chargeur était plein.

_ C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, t'es du bon côté de la porte.

_ Bri', ça sert à rien de lui parler, intervint NT

_ Mec, sérieux je me fais chier, grogna Victor. Arrête de faire durer les choses.

_ Mais c'est marrant de te voir enfermé ! » Répliqua Brioche, s'attirant un regard surpris du Héros.

Et il tua Victor. Parce qu'il n'allait pas l'aider finalement, n'ayant pas envie que sa traitrise soit dévoilée. Victor ne l'avait pas vu venir. Dans une autre pièce, Mathieu tenta de tuer Antoine, parce qu'il n'avait pas oublié sa passion comme sa mission. Comme quoi Antoine se retrouvait toujours dans la mouise quoiqu'il advienne.

 _Epilogue_

Mathieu avait regardé le corps d'Antoine tomber. Les deux balles l'avaient touché à la tête.

Mathieu avait baissé son bras tenant le pistolet, le canon fumant un peu. ENFIN IL L'AVAIT BUTE ! DEPUIS LE TEMPS QU'IL L'ATTENDAIT !

 _Epilogue_

Et même si son nouveau travail était assez ennuyeux et que son ancienne vie lui manquait un peu, il ne voulait pas manquer l'occasion de recommencer à zéro. Même si la guilde représentait presque toute son expérience professionnelle, il avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour ne pas craindre l'avenir.

Tout bien réfléchi, après cinq ans passés dans l'action et l'agitation, il était peut-être temps pour lui de débuter une vie plus calme.

C'était sans compter son récent déménagement sur Nantes…

* * *

Les filles entrèrent dans les locaux à la suite de Minuit, intriguées. A l'intérieur les attendait Rain Igami.

\- Vous voilà enfin réunies ! clama cette dernière. On va pouvoir déclencher une révolution !

\- Pardon ?

\- Nous avons le pouvoir de matérialiser ce que nous écrivons si on y croit vraiment. Deux gugusses et d'autres ont voulu nous l'interdire, alors on va riposter !

\- On va s'allier et développer une sorte de résistance tout en créant notre monde rien qu'à nous où personne ne pourra nous embêter ! expliqua Bipolxire.

\- On commence maintenant, annonça Minuit. Vous vous joignez à nous ?

A l'unanimité, le « oui » fut prononcé.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé :)**

 **Review ? :3**

 **On se revoit bientôt avec _Au nom de la liberté_ de  Mad Calypso !**


	10. Au nom de la liberté - Mad Calypso

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Après des mois de pause, CCADFVFF est de retour !**

 **On reprend donc avec _Au nom de la liberté_ de Mad Calypso. Et Mad, je te hais ! XD Putain j'ai douillé avec ta fic à faire de l'humour tant elle est triste. Il y a des passages entiers que je n'ai pas touché parce que c'était impossible à rendre drôle. Mais j'ai trouvé des gags putain ! Et mon cerveau a fondu en même temps x)**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Prologue**

 _J'ignore comment tout cela a commencé. Vraiment. Cela me semblait impensable, à l'époque, mais je l'ai fait : j'ai pris un crayon et j'ai commencé à écrire sur ce carnet. Et j'écris, c'est merveilleux._

 _BITE !_

 **Chapitre 2**

\- En même temps, pensa-t-il à haute voix, c'est très con de réunir pleins de chefs d'Etat après des attentats terroristes, sur le sol français, en même temps, à Paris. Genre c'est comme si j'écrivais « pénis » sur mon front et que je m'étonnais lorsqu'on me demande si je réfléchis avec ma bite.

\- Non pour ça tu es tranquille, Antoine, répondit Mathieu.

\- Ah ?

\- Tout le monde sait que la réflexion n'est pas ton fort.

 **Chapitre 3**

« _Moi, Luther Ahandi, j'ai les moyens, j'ai l'assurance qu'il faut ! Je saurais faire honneur à mon nom, hérité du célèbre et grand Martin Luther King, et apporter à la France la sécuri…_ »

Zap.

« … _ouveau venu tout droit d'Harvard, originaire d'Angleterre, le dénommé Luther Ahandi, avec en main une foule de diplômes, son assurance et son charisme, s'est proposé candidat libre aux élections présiden…_ »

Zap.

« _… savons peu de choses sur lui. Mais nous venons de retrouver des infos sûres. Le bonhomme a un passé assez inattendu : petit, il allait constamment faire caca chez son ami Paul. Et adolescent, il s'est pris de passion pour les quenouilles. Après avoir tenté de devenir un producteur de patates à Malte, il fit un voyage initiatique en Australie où il rencontra des émeus qui le convainquirent qu'il était le Christ Cosmique ! »_

\- Et il se présente ? s'inquiéta Victor.

\- Vu l'incommensurable connerie humaine, il va l'emporter, répondit Yéyé.

\- Possible. Au fait comment va Nyo ?

\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

\- Pour rien…

 **Chapitre 3**

\- Vous pensez que certains vont voter pour lui ?

Nyo, jeune et sexy dessinateur de génie, s'était roulé en boule devant son ordinateur, et regardait ainsi les infos de TF1, dans le désintérêt général – en même temps, les infos de TF1… voilà, quoi.

\- J'sais pas, répondit distraitement Patrick Baud, d'Axolot, qui faisait joujou avec la pelle de leur hôte et ami François Theurel, en ce moment même assis devant son ordinateur et naviguant sur le deep web.

\- Ça me fait peur, avoua le plus jeune.

\- T'inquiète, Yéyé veillera sur toi en cas de problème.

\- Hein ?

\- Rien, oublie…

 **Chapitre 3**

Document 2 : convocation d'Antoine Daniel, par la psychiatre Lisa Karon. _Etat : soigneusement plié, très peu froissé, assez propre. Déchiré dans un coin, notes illisibles au stylo-plume, encre bleue pâlie par le temps._

Monsieur Daniel,

Vous êtes priés de vous rendre le samedi 24 janvier au centre médico-psychologique Albert-Renand, à 14h25, pour un entretien avec la psychiatre Lisa Karon. Veillez vous munir de votre carnet de santé, de votre carte vitale et de vos papiers d'identité.

En cas de désistement non-annoncé ou non-valable, la police se rendra à votre domicile le 26 janvier.

Avec mes salutations les plus respectueuses,

Germain Pelletan, secrétaire de Mme Lisa Karon

P.S. : Il arrive quand l'épisode 38 de WTC ?

 **Chapitre 4**

Document 3 : fiche n°452, remplie par le sujet dénommé « Kriss » _._ _J'ai retrouvé, grâce au concours du très sympathique Dr Massenet, cette fiche, signée par l'ex-youtuber mis en cause ici, afin de permettre aux lecteurs, n'ayant pas eu à se confronter au même entretien que ces hommes et femmes présentant des risques de rébellion, de se rendre compte de ce qu'il affronta. Cependant, il faut garder à l'esprit que cette fiche date des débuts de Monsieur Luther, et a été faite dans l'urgence elle sera plus tard affinée._

Je, soussigné [blanc], de profession ex-youtuber, m'engage à :

\- Ne pas critiquer Luther Ahandi

\- Ne pas parler positivement d'Internet

\- Ne pas parler d'Internet aux générations n'y ayant pas été confronté

\- Ne pas tenter de réimplanter Internet

\- Ne pas rentrer en contact avec d'anciens youtubers

\- Ne pas faire mention de mon passé de youtuber

\- Obéir en tout point aux ordres du gouvernement de Luther

\- Aider ce dernier dans son combat contre le terrorisme virtuel et réel

\- Dire que Luther est beau

\- Envoyer des lettres d'amour à Luther

\- Faire des câlins à Luther

\- Apprendre à Luther comment être drôle (car ce n'est pas gagné de ce côté-là)

 **Chapitre 6**

\- Antoine ! hurla le petit reviewer.

L'interpellé se figea, déglutit nerveusement, et passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure démoniaque et pourtant déjà suffisamment ébouriffée comme ça.

\- Oui ? fit-il d'une petite voix d'enfant réprimandé.

\- Où tu veux en venir ? questionna avec fermeté son ami, intransigeant.

Le vidéaste croisa les bras, cœur battant, à nouveau tendu comme un arc, sans oser affronter les yeux bleus.

\- Je… Je pars. Viens avec moi. S'il-te-plaît.

\- Le Matoine est puissant !

\- Tellement prévisible…

\- Genre on va finir ensemble !

\- Regarde Nyo et Yéyé !

\- Mais ils ne savent toujours pas qu'ils ont des sentiments l'un envers l'autre ! Ce sont bien les seuls, d'ailleurs.

\- Je sens que leurs noms vont être des running gags à eux tous seuls…

 **Chapitre 6**

La gamine en question fronça les sourcils, les haussa, se gratta le menton, comme cherchant à se souvenir d'où elle avait bien pu entendre cette voix… Et François choisit ce moment pour allumer le plafonnier. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent.

\- Oh putain, lâcha-t-elle avec grâce, au bord de l'infarctus. C'est pas vrai.

Le Panda sourit fugitivement, inexplicablement ravi – peut-être parce qu'il est toujours sympa de tomber sur une de ses fanes, aussi cinglées et perverses soient-elles.

\- Génial, une fangirl, lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Et tu te nommes ?...

\- Leïzzy. Enfin, Leïla plus précisément, mais osef du nom. Et pour répondre à ta question, enchaîna-t-elle en quittant le psychopathe du regard pour le reporter sur Yéyé, j'me suis barrée. Vous, vous foutez quoi ?

\- Euh…

\- Je suis trop contente ! Quel était le pourcentage de chance pour qu'on se rencontre, sérieusement ?

\- Le scénario de l'auteur, ça augmente sensiblement les chances.

\- Je vois Yéyé, et pas Nyo ! Vous avez rompu ?

\- Mais vous avez quoi avec Nyo, tous ?

Leïzzy allait répliquer mais de discrets signes des autres lui firent comprendre que Yéyé était encore célibataire malgré l'évidence. La jeune fille sourit : elle avait ses chances avec le nudiste. Pas de pot pour le dessinateur.

 **Chapitre 7**

\- Accélère, fit soudain la voix de Jérémy, un peu de travers.

Charlotte lui jeta un regard noir.

\- On est déjà à 130, grogna-t-elle.

Cependant, Links appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur. La voiture prit encore de la vitesse.

\- Alexis, tu es fou ! s'exclama Charlotte.

\- T'inquiète, la fic est parodiée par La Mandragore de Nantes, je suis immortel !

\- Toi oui, nous non !

Au moment où Links réalisa ces quelques mots, la voiture roula sur un caillou et alla se fracasser sous le choc plus loin.

 **Chapitre 8**

Benzaie les rejoignit. Il nota immédiatement l'absence de trois des leurs. Jamais Links ne serait parti sans…

\- Où sont-ils ? souffla-t-il.

Les regards se portèrent sur Ana, qui semblait à deux doigts de l'évanouissement, une large blessure sur la joue, puis sur Links, toujours immobile, la respiration faible, du sang séché sur une partie du visage, les lèvres sèches, et salement émacié.

\- Jérémy est mort, finit par assener la jeune femme dans un flot de paroles précipitées et brouillonnes. Les autres… Les autres ont été emportés. Rien pu faire. J'ai juste pu tirer Links… Accident de voiture. J'entendais… J'entendais les soldats venir…

\- Et tu as fui avec Links seulement ?

\- Lui a la garanti d'être en vie jusqu'à des temps immémoriaux, du coup je pense qu'en restant près de lui je peux survivre.

\- Pas bête.

\- D'ailleurs… LINKS ARRÊTE DE FAIRE CETTE TÊTE TU VAS VIVRE TOI !

\- Mais je ne peux que faire cette tête Ana…

\- Pourquoi ? C'est horrible pour tes frères mais…

\- Ce n'est pas ça : j'ai envie d'aller au petit coin et je me sens constipé. Je souffre horriblement !

 **Chapitre 10**

\- Une étude menée sur des homophobes de sexe masculin aurait déterminé que la majorité d'entre eux avaient eu une érection suite au visionnage d'une vidéo pornographique homosexuelle, déclara soudainement Patrick.

\- J'ai toujours raison, marmonna Yéyé, à moitié endormi.

\- Go partouze, se contenta de relever Vic avec flegme.

\- C'est cool, mais je m'en fous, souffla Leïzzy.

La jeune fille, profitant du sommeil du chanteur et de l'absence du dessinateur, s'approcha mine de rien de Yéyé. La chemise était à moitié déboutonnée aussi décida-t-elle de s'attaquer aux boutons restants. Cependant, la jeune fille était fébrile. Elle avait du mal à déboutonner tant ses doigts tremblaient sous l'émotion.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider.

Victor s'assit à côté de Leïzzy et prit le relais.

\- Voilà ! C'est comme ça qu'on fait !

\- Wow tu… Tu as l'air d'être un fin connaisseur !

Victor sourit.

\- J'ai l'habitude avec ce cher Yéyé ! On se déshabille et après on fait ça !

Sans gêne, il coucha avec son ami.

\- Satisfaite, petite ?

\- Oui, je sais comment faire maintenant ! En tout cas, c'est super de parler avec toi ! Je suis sûre que tu t'entendrais bien avec Logan !

\- Qui ça ?

\- Une personne qui m'est chère. Tu vas voir, vous allez vous adorez !

\- Cool ! J'ai hâte de la rencontrer et devenir pote avec elle !

 **Chapitre 10**

\- Euh… On n'a plus d'essence.

\- Tu te fous de nous ?

\- Ben… Non.

InThePanda, excédé, tapa violemment du poing sur le volant, ce qui n'eut strictement aucun effet, mais eut le mérite de le faire passer pour un handicapé mental. Et comme cette comparaison est d'un goût douteux, passons à celui l'ayant apostrophé : François qui, las, gardait résolument les yeux levés au ciel, afin d'appuyer ladite lassitude.

\- On fait quoi, du coup ? questionna Patrick.

\- Partouze, répondit laconiquement Leïzzy, avant de s'absorber dans la contemplation de sa portière, s'interrogeant sur l'utilité d'une telle réponse et n'ayant pas vraiment envie de croiser les regards blasés des autres – ou hilares, au choix.

\- C'est pas si bête, comme idée, marmonna Yéyé de l'autre côté de la banquette arrière. Quoique là pour une fois je suis contre. J'ai l'impression d'être crevé et rassasié en même temps. Il s'est passé quoi pendant que je dormais ?

\- Oh le joli papillon ! s'exclama Victor.

\- Oh le joli soleil ! s'écria Leïzzy.

\- Je le sens mal putain, c'est le cas de le dire !

 **Chapitre 11**

Ils furent assourdis, hébétés, jusque quelques instants, par la violence du bruit. Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils entendaient des coups de feu. Dans des films, des vidéos… Mais jamais, jamais dans la réalité. Jamais ce son si caractéristique n'avait hurlé près de leurs oreilles, les assourdissant en partie.

Nyo, peu à peu, tomba par terre, raide mort. L'assassin tua Antoine et Mathieu, puis le groupe de François qui arrivait par-là au même moment. Et plus tard il tua le dernier groupe, sauf Alexis qui survécu. Une révolution se créa et se propagea. Luther et les siens furent renversés. Alexis fut nommé roi et tout se finit bien.

FIN

 **Chapitre 11**

Pendant ce temps, Yéyé sortit de son sac un petit nécessaire de pharmacie, en tira du coton, du désinfectant, piqua une bouteille d'eau, et entreprit de nettoyer la plaie s'étalant sur la gorge du plus jeune (Nyo), sous l'œil intéressé de François et Patrick. Ils venaient de mettre au point un pari : au bout de combien de temps les deux allaient enfin se rendre compte de leurs sentiments respectifs ?

Ils ignoraient que dans l'ombre, Leïzzy complotait pour parvenir à ses fins avec Yéyé…

 **Chapitre 12**

 _Que devient une étoile qui se brise ?_

 _Poussière amère, poussière mortuaire._

 _Liberté, liberté déchue, je murmure ton nom, mais me répondras-tu ?_

 _Libéré, délivréééééé ! J'baiserai plus mon chaaaat !_

 **Chapitre 13**

Mathieu, bravant l'air maussade du Panda, se glissa à ses côtés, opposant à l'expression de défiance de son ami un visage amical, rassurant. Levant les yeux au ciel, Vic ne fit pas mine de le rejeter, acceptant sa présence, et la possibilité de se détourner quelques instants de ses noires pensées.

\- Dis…

La voix du reviewer était hésitante. Alerté, méfiant, InThePanda le dévisagea, prêt à l'envoyer bouler.

Qu'on ne lui parle pas de ce qu'il venait de faire. Pas maintenant. Pas si vite.

\- Tu as déjà enculé un panda ?

Victor faillit s'étouffer.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je me posais la question de ce pseudo…

\- Tu me poses la question maintenant ?

\- Simple curiosité.

Victor soupira, se pencha à l'oreille de Mathieu et lui murmura quelques mots. Aussitôt Mathieu blêmit et partit en courant tout en hurlant.

 **Chapitre 14**

Kriss tremblait violemment, recroquevillé sur son canapé, genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, bras serrés autour de ceux-ci. Autour de lui, s'étalaient les reliefs de la rage violente qui l'avait saisi quelques instants plus tôt, le poussant à soulager sa colère sur ce qui l'entourait, avant de l'abattre avec cruauté, l'affaiblissant terriblement et le laissant en larmes.

\- Je suis désolé…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, commenta Charlotte.

\- Tu sais, la mort c'est très surfait, renchérit Jérémy.

\- Non seulement nos fantômes peuvent se balader chez les vivants, mais en plus le monde des morts est trop cool ! se réjouit David.

\- Mais quand même, vous n'êtes plus de ce monde…

\- T'inquiète, on le vit bien ! Bon, on va hanter Luther maintenant ! La bise !

 **Chapitre 14**

 _Links !_

Il avait mal, il avait tellement mal ! La souffrance le dévorait de l'intérieur. Le monde disparaissait peu à peu, déchirant son être. Revenez, revenez, j'ai si mal sans vous, ne m'abandonnez pas…

 _Links ! Links ! Links !_

\- Links !

En vain, Bob secouait son ami, qui gémissait sourdement, le front emperlé de sueur, yeux clos. Il tremblait violemment, et des mots épars jaillissaient parfois d'entre ses lèvres sèches, incohérents. Il était brûlant.

\- Il ne se réveille pas, s'affola le pyrobarbare. Désolé les gars, il ne peut vous parler !

Les trois fantômes furent déçus. Ils avaient des anecdotes croustillantes à raconter sur Luther.

 **Chapitre 14**

Mais ils étaient dans une voiture bondée puant l'essence qui filait inlassablement dans l'espoir de fuir ce pays devenu fou.

Encore une fois, Bob plongea une lanière de tissu dans sa bouteille d'eau, et en couvrit le front d'Alexis.

Priant intérieurement.

Il ne leur restait que ça, au final.

La foi.

* * *

 _Aie la foi._

 _C'est une fic de Kali. Paraît qu'il faut la lire. Mais j'ai la flemme en fait là._

 **Chapitre 15**

Mathieu et Antoine dormaient paisiblement, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ce qui était très drôle à voir, mais parfaitement innocent : il faisait froid, très froid, et ils cherchaient ainsi inconsciemment un peu de chaleur. Les mèches folles du plus grand cachaient une fourrure blanche : Wifi s'était pelotonné dans son cou.

Mad a essayé de faire croire qu'il n'y aurait pas de Matoine, que ce serait juste innocent. Du coup pour ne pas perdre plus de temps et en contenter certaines, je décide que là maintenant tout de suite les deux couillons se roulent une pelle. Oui, Pupuce est de la partie.

 **Chapitre 15**

Le regard du musicien se posa sur Nyo.

Le dessinateur s'agitait encore plus que Victor. Il tremblait, un fin voile de transpiration recouvrant son front. Ses lèvres s'entrouvraient de temps en temps, laissant filer un soupir apeuré, égaré, traduisant ses craintes.

Hésitant, Yéyé se leva. Que devait-il faire ? Le réveiller, pour l'apaiser, parler avec lui ? Attendre un peu ? Le laisser dormir malgré tout ? Tenter de le rassurer dans son sommeil ?

Nicolas lui épargna plus de questions en se calmant soudainement. Ses traits se détendirent, et il plongea dans d'autres rêves, peut-être moins obscurs. Le musicien se résolut donc à rajuster le sac de couchage sur son ami, pour lui éviter le froid, puis, s'enroulant du mieux possible dans sa veste, il reprit son poste de garde.

Sans cesser de fixer le dessinateur.

[ALERTE PSYCHOPATHE ! Regarde maman, un psychopathe !]

 **Chapitre 16**

Ana se sentait tomber.

Elle avait trop vécu, en trop peu de temps, et à présent, tout s'effritait sous ses doigts. Le monde devenait poussière, poussière amère. Quand elle fermait les yeux, des visages s'agitaient dans son esprit, hurlant inlassablement.

Oui, Ana se sentait tomber.

Si les fantômes arrêtaient de la faire voler pour la relâcher et la rattraper au dernier moment, elle se sentirait mieux.

 **Chapitre 18**

\- Il fait chaud, non ? marmonna-t-il, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre, et se sentant effectivement bouillant. Pas fiévreux, non… C'était… différent.

Le sourire tout simplement démoniaque et sexy de Yéyé acheva de transformer la pièce en fournaise. A moins que cette hausse de température ne vienne d'ailleurs... Le chanteur approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, sa main glissant sous le tee-shirt du dessinateur pour effleurer son ventre. Le contact entre les deux peaux, l'une fraîche, l'autre brûlante, déclencha d'autres frissons chez le plus jeune.

\- Je connais un excellent moyen d'y remédier, murmura-t-il, la voix voilée, son souffle caressant la nuque pâle.

\- Attends, t'es sérieux ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je viens de te dire que j'allais mal et tout et tu veux m'embrasser ? Tu profites de ma faiblesse ? C'EST QUOI CETTE INCOHERENCE ?

\- Tu sais Victor abuse souvent de moi dans mon sommeil.

\- Oh pauvre chou !

Alors Nyo embrassa Yéyé. Fuck la logique.

 **Chapitre 18**

Mais l'instant, ainsi que la tension sexuelle, furent brusquement brisés par Antoine surgissant, cheveux décoiffés, un pack de Heineken à la main, et hurlant joyeusement sans (presque) aucune putain de raison un « GAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY » tonitruant. Antoine était tout content : il avait parié qu'ils finiraient ensemble aujourd'hui. François et Patrick allaient devoir le payer.

 **Chapitre 19**

Une fois qu'ils eurent disparus de sa vue, le visage de la vidéaste perdit tout de son air faussement enjoué et rassurant. Elle serra les doigts autour de sa crosse, serra les mâchoires, désactiva la sécurité.

\- Allez, se murmura-t-elle, alors que les feuilles autour d'elle bougeaient étrangement. T'as intérêt à bien te démerder. Faut que tu les sauves.

Un éclair d'adrénaline la traversa, brutal, à en couper le souffle, alors que les premiers soldats jaillissaient des frondaisons. Un bref instant, elle se sentit vivante, tellement vivante, vivante à en mourir, à se battre ainsi et à tomber pour la vie des autres. L'envie d'hurler, à la manière d'une louve, la saisit, mais elle la réfréna fermement.

Leva son arme.

Majestueuse.

Ana avait très envie de mourir depuis que les fantômes lui avaient dit quand dans la mort elle pouvait faire chier à volonté Hitler.

 **Chapitre 21**

Une fois en bas, il s'accroupit aux côtés de son ami, fébrile, et le retourna précautionneusement sur le dos. Yeux clos, l'air étrangement serein, il n'avait pas l'air trop abîmé, si l'on exceptait les multiples griffures rouges constellant son visage, ses bras, ses jambes…

Fred dû retenir un haut-le-cœur de peur et de dégoût en découvrant la cheville de son ami.

Tordue, malmenée, un os en sortait, dans un brouillard de gouttes sombres. Fred soupira.

\- Seb ?

\- Ui ?

\- T'ai-je déjà parlé des vertus de l'amputation ?

\- Mais… T'as rien pour couper !

\- T'ai-je déjà parlé des vertus du cannibalisme ?

 **Chapitre 21**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle s'étonna elle-même de parvenir à s'exprimer, bien que ce soit d'une voix plaintive. Le visage de son vis-à-vis n'exprima aucune émotion. Entre ses doigts, il faisait tourner un stylet un peu rouillé. Par l'Enfer, comme ce fou avait réussi à trouver une arme dans cet endroit abandonné ? A moins qu'elle ne fût à lui.

Victor ne faisant pas mine de répondre, l'air plongé dans ses pensées, elle le relança, avec l'élégance qui la caractérisait.

\- Eh. Connard. Je te cause. Pourquoi t'as essayé de me tuer, en fait ?

\- Je n'ai pas essayé de te tuer, répliqua-t-il avec un souverain mépris, et sans se vexer suite à son insulte. Je t'ai assommée. Nuance.

\- Ça répond pas à ma question.

\- Leïzzy m'a parlé de toi, beaucoup, et a dit qu'on allait bien s'entendre.

Logan se dit que la prochaine fois qu'elle voyait son amie, elle la tuerait. Avec amour.

 **Chapitre 21**

\- Où vas-tu ? l'interrogea le dessinateur.

\- Voir ce que font Panda et Logan.

\- Je t'accompagne, résolut Yéyé.

Il se redressa à son tour et, tous deux, ils sortirent de la pièce. C'est que Yéyé, maintenant qu'il avait gouté à Nyo, voulait tester Mathieu. Il ne vit pas les airs assassins de Leïzzy et Antoine.

 **Chapitre 22**

\- Tu penses que cela aurait pu changer quelque chose à notre histoire ? interrogea Mathieu. Que si, au lieu de fuir, nous nous étions battus de l'intérieur, nous aurions pu mieux réussir ?

Le Boss haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait rien, n'y réfléchissait pas. Sinon, il en aurait perdu la tête, à chercher tous les possibles à jamais perdus.

\- On ne le saura jamais.

Il se laissa lourdement tomber à côté de son éternel ami, et passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. Le schizophrène laissa un sourire las planer sur ses lèvres en réponse à ce geste, porteur de chaleur.

\- Te casse pas la tête pour ça, reprit Antoine. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine. Vraiment.

Tous deux, ils fermèrent alors les yeux.

Après tout, ils étaient ensembles. Là était l'important, l'essentiel. Tout irait bien, tant qu'ils ne seraient pas séparés…

Cette phrase, chers lecteurs, annonce bien évidemment qu'ils seront séparés un jour. Aussi je propose qu'on les colle ensemble avec de la super glu, histoire d'éviter tout problème. Non ? Vous n'êtes vraiment pas jouasses !

 **Chapitre 22**

\- Prouve-le, le taquina le reviewer, l'air persuadé que son ami allait esquiver de nouveau, et définitivement, cette fois.

Mais Antoine décida qu'ils allaient probablement tous bientôt mourir, que la vie est courte, méchante, que le karma s'acharnait contre eux, que faire des trucs hors du commun c'est fun et surtout qu'il n'y avait personne susceptible de les observer. En conséquence, il se pencha sur Mathieu et l'embrassa, tout doucement, se relevant très vite.

Eh ben, songea-t-il, retenant sur ses lèvres le souvenir d'autres, chaudes, un peu rêches. Il aurait su, il aurait tenté plus tôt. Finalement, c'était une bonne chose qu'Internet ait disparu. Il aurait détesté donner raison aux fangirls. Juste pour son ego.

Il croisa le regard ébahi de son ami, esquissa un sourire mi-sadique, mi-sexy. Fallait pas le titiller. Le Boss Final des Internet est capable de tout. _Absolument_ tout. Et il commença à se questionner sur la limite de ce « absolument » quand Mathieu lui rendit son sourire, le faisant violemment frissonner, l'attrapa par la nuque d'une main pour le baisser à son niveau et l'embrassa à son tour.

Il aura fallu attendre 22 chapitres pour le Matoine. Même Yéyé et Nyo ont été plus rapides à comprendre, c'est dire.

 **Chapitre 23**

Il resta longtemps ainsi, à s'abandonner sous l'onde battante, un peu perdu, ne songeant à rien. C'est par automatisme qu'il coupa le jet, et sortit de la douche, ruisselant sur le carrelage. Alors, son premier réflexe fut de se mettre face au miroir.

Il hoqueta.

Des cernes impressionnants s'étalaient sous ses yeux ombrés par les épreuves. Son visage, sa peau étaient marqués, rougis par l'eau brûlante et ses griffures presque inconscientes. Des bleus s'étiolaient, il avait perdu au jugé une bonne dizaine de kilos, et semblait à présent affreusement frêle.

Il n'y avait pas que cela.

Il n'était pas sorti indemne de l'accident de voiture. Sa tempe droite portait une blessure mal cicatrisée, tordue, un peu suintante. Un hématome immense ornait ses côtes. Des douleurs musculaires le tourmentaient à chaque mouvement.

Doucement, comme n'y croyant pas tout à fait, il effleura du bout des doigts chacune de ses blessures. Et, de l'autre côté du miroir, se présenta à lui une image fantomatique.

Perdu dans ses pensées, à l'écart de la réalité, il reconnut distraitement dans le reflet le salle-de-bain du trio chez lequel ils avaient logé. Encore malade, il n'en avait qu'à peine profité, au contraire d'une autre personne.

Suivant ses gestes, l'air tout aussi égaré, Ana, ses cheveux rasés de près laissant entrapercevoir une cicatrice sur son crâne, plongeait son regard dans le vide. Pas vraiment Ana, son reflet, plutôt, un reflet fantasmé, un souvenir brouillé.

\- Ana, je suis désolé !

\- Tout va bien ! hurla Ana. Je suis super contente !

\- Si seulement je n'avais pas accéléré…

Ana soupira et se retourna vers les autres fantômes.

\- J'ai beau essayé, il refuse de croire que je suis vraiment là. Il… Il a été bercé trop près du mur ?

 **Chapitre 23**

 **Document 15 : résumé de l'autopsie de Sébastien Rassiat et Frédéric Molas**. _Les deux hommes furent trouvés dans une ancienne cabane de bûcheron quinze jours après leur décès. Leur autopsie fut donc compliquée, mais le médecin légiste, Pierre Bernahour, fit des merveilles, tenant notamment compte du contexte._

 _Suite à ma demande, il me fit parvenir un résumé de ses spéculations._

Les individus Sébastien Rassiat et Frédéric Molas furent retrouvés dans la zone sud de la forêt d'Alesville, dans une cabane de bûcheron abandonnée depuis une décennie. La vague de froid qui s'est abattue sur la région, ainsi que la relative protection contre la pluie dont ils disposaient, ont à peu près conservé les corps.

Seb avait une jambe en main, grignotée par Fred.

 **Chapitre 25**

Links était recroquevillé dans un coin d'une des pièces obscures de la maison. Le froid qui y régnait le faisait violemment trembler, et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ses yeux hagards mais brillants témoignaient de son retour à la réalité.

L'arme de Mathieu se trouvait dans sa main serrée presque convulsivement.

Devant lui, le vestige d'une ombre souriait. Un inconnu au visage vaguement familier. Connaissance éloignée depuis peu de temps, peut-être. Il lui murmurait des mots poison. N'était plus vraiment là, restait juste sa présence. Cruelle.

Tête baissée, Alexis baissa doucement le cran de sûreté du Colt. L'arme noire au profil acéré semblait le défier, se rire de lui. Des perles brûlantes effleuraient ses joues. Doucement, il leva l'arme, posa le canon glacial sur sa tempe brûlante. Il tremblait de plus en plus fort. Une suite sans sens de mots sortait de sa bouche, s'emmêlant, trébuchant les uns contre les autres, entrecoupés de sanglots.

\- Pardon, j'suis désolé, j'aurais… pas dû… tu méritais pas… ma faute… tout ça… tellement mal… et ton cri… _morte_ …

Son index se glissa contre la gâchette, sa respiration se fit haletante, sifflante. Ses yeux trop grands se perdirent dans le vide.

\- _Pardon !_ hurla-t-il.

Et il tira.

La balle s'éloigna de son visage. Interloqué, il recommença. La belle partit en sens inverse.

\- On lui dit quand qu'il est immortel ? soupira Charlotte.

\- Quand il sera prêt, répondit David.

Tous les occupants de la maison entrèrent en trombe dans la salle de bain.

\- Alexis, que fais-tu ? demanda Mathieu.

\- Rien ! Car je suis toujours vivant ! Toujours la banane, rassurez-vous ! Wouhou ! Que c'est bien de vivre ! Oh des fantômes !

\- …Je crois que je le préférais comme avant, dit Bob.

 **Chapitre 26**

Luther était assis à son bureau présidentiel, seulement éclairé par une petite lampe et, dans son dos, par la lueur de la lune filtrant par la vitre. Inlassablement, il tirait à lui des feuilles, les lisait scrupuleusement, les signait ou les jetait, en prenait une nouvelle… Sa montre indiquait minuit.

\- IL EST MINUIT BORDEL DE MERDE ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !

\- Non ! rirent les fantômes en continuant de le hanter.

 **Chapitre 26**

\- Mathieu, l'arrêta Antoine, sortant de son mutisme. Attends. Faut que je te parle.

Les autres s'esquivèrent, les laissant face-à-face.

* * *

 _Antoine…_

 _Ta coiffure, elle pue._

 **Chapitre 27**

Souffle court, il laissa ses yeux errer. Patrick forçait, visage pâle et luisant de sueur, muscles tendus, François traçait le chemin, repérant du mieux qu'il pouvait le sentier le plus aisé et le plus plat, et Nyo…

Son cœur dérailla.

Nyo n'était plus là.

\- Putain mais pourquoi tout le monde se sépare dans cette histoire ? Vous pire que dans les mauvais films !

 **Chapitre 27**

Au bout d'un certain moment, Victor doubla son collègue schizophrène, prenant la tête de leur petit groupe. La nuit menaçait de tomber sur eux, ombrant déjà la forêt et leurs visages tirés par l'épuisement.

Alors qu'ils se sentaient sur le point de s'effondrer, le tueur s'arrêta brusquement, les forçant à faire de même. Sous les regards interrogatifs, il tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, déglutit plusieurs fois et passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

\- On s'arrête ici, souffla-t-il enfin d'une voix rauque. Cela ne sert à rien de continuer.

\- Ils vont nous rattraper, opposa Antoine.

\- Faut dire qu'Alexis fait beaucoup de bruit !

\- Regardez, je me brûle le corps mais je vais bien ! Bob était d'une petite nature ! JE DIS CE QUE JE VEUX FANTÔME DE BOB !

 **Chapitre 27**

\- Stop. Stop !

Sous l'injonction aux accents inflexibles, ils s'arrêtèrent tous, échangèrent un regard. L'auteur de l'ordre, Yéyé, se tenait plié en deux, s'efforçant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Il était pâle, trop pâle, une expression effarée figée sur le visage.

François, dubitatif, l'observa, et se tourna vers Patrick tout aussi déboussolé. Il allait interroger le musicien quand un détail lui sauta aux yeux et le fit chanceler. Le chroniqueur d'Axolotl ne tarda pas non plus à faire le rapprochement.

\- Nyo, murmura ce dernier.

\- Mais non ! Je viens de trouver de l'inspi pour la future chanson ! Attends, je sens que les paroles arrivent là !

\- Tes paroles sont des ennemis !

\- Kamoulox !

\- J'en ai marre je vais me suicider !

\- Ah non Patrick ! cria François. Je suis contre !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je crois que je t'ai…

\- Je nique vos mères, ce sera le prochain titre !

Yéyé ignora superbement les airs outrés et consternés des deux autres.

 **Chapitre 29**

 _Je me demande ce qu'il est advenu de Nyo. J'espère qu'il va bien. Je crois que c'était l'un des plus fragiles d'entre nous._

 _Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui._

 _Mais les autres ne l'auraient pas laissé ?_

 _N'est-ce pas ?_

 _Oh wait… Non dans cette histoire on se fait prendre un par un, tels des lapins. Je me demande si une lapine ne va pas faire son apparition du coup dans la suite du récit._

 **Chapitre 30**

La lumière ne s'éteignait pas. Elle restait là. Immuable. Violente. Epuisant encore davantage l'esprit de Nyo, déjà considérablement usé. Privé de l'obscurité salvatrice, indispensable à l'être humain, à son bon fonctionnement, il commençait à entendre… d'abord, comme des raclements. Infimes.

Il s'était convaincu qu'il s'agissait de son imagination. C'était le cas, non ?

Il s'imagina Yéyé. Il imagina Yéyé qui s'occupait de lui. Il imaginait très bien tout ça.

Du coup ceux qui surveillaient Nyo ne comprirent pas comment le prisonnier pouvait bander.

 **Chapitre 30**

Max avait mal, atrocement, et partout. Un goût de sang planait dans sa bouche, il sentait une fente douloureuse dans sa joue, il respirait difficilement et sa main l'élançait tout particulièrement. En outre, il était persuadé d'avoir plusieurs bleus au ventre, voire une côte cassée. Quand Victor frappait, il ne se fatiguait pas à viser.

Ce qui l'énervait surtout, c'était de voir qu'Alexis s'infligeait le même sort et qu'il n'avait rien.

\- TOUJOURS VIVANT RASSUREZ VOUS !

\- Pitié, murmura Max. Je peux tout subir mais pas quand il chante faux !

\- Oooooohhhhh ! roucoula Victor. Continue de chanter Alexis !

\- TOUT LE MONDE TOMBE AUTOUR DE MOI ! C'EST GUERNICA ! Mais c'est vrai en fait !

Ni Antoine ni Mathieu n'entendirent cette discussion. Se trouvant plus loin, ils avaient décidé de tester la technique du poirier japonais.

La mort est à deux pas mais il fallait bien que je termine cette réécriture sur un scène de cul. Il n'y en avait assez je trouve XD

* * *

Toutes les auteures s'amusèrent un se créer un nouveau monde. Il y avait parfois des rixes entre elles, du genre qu'un barbare de l'une ne pouvait bousiller l'OTP d'une autre. Mais à force de quelques coups dans la figure, toutes firent la paix.

Puis surgirent des flammes un peu partout. Mad arriva devant les autres.

\- Bah alors, on n'attend pas Patrick ?

Mad ne sut jamais à quel point iel avait failli se faire renier par les autres pour cette référence à la con.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour _Après la fin du monde_ de Ranne ! Oui je vais douiller encore !**


	11. Après la fin du monde - Ranne-chan

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Aujourd'hui** **, c'est au tour de ALFDM de Ranne de passer à la casserole ! Sachant que vous êtes tous très attachés à cette fic, ce fut un plaisir pour moi de détruire bien des scènes mythiques ! Aucun respect bien sûr !**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Après la fin du monde -Ranne-chan**

 **Prologue**

Rien n'indiquait qu'ils allaient finir par faire ce job.

Au début, ils étaient juste deux Youtubeurs, tous deux spécialisés en reviews de vidéos, deux personnalités bien distinctes, qui avaient fini par s'entendre à merveille.

Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet avaient eu leurs succès, sur internet, ou dans des conventions …

Tant et si bien qu'ils avaient fini par se rapprocher, par la force des choses, et devenir de réels amis.

Mais tout avait une fin.

Internet n'était désormais plus.

Le monde avait sombré dans les ténèbres.

Et Antoine avait dévoré Mathieu, au sens littéral du terme.

 **Chapitre 1**

Mathieu jeta un regard vers son associé. Ce dernier avait un air gêné fixé au visage.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Quoi ?

-Depuis tout à l'heure t'es dans tes pensées, et là tu as l'air réticent à continuer.

-Nan t'inquiète vieux c'est juste que… Va falloir s'enfoncer dans la forêt…

-Oui, et ?

-Je trouve pas ça hyper safe comme chemin.

-Ah… Ouais."

Il était vrai qu'ils avaient toujours évité les plaines les laissant trop à découvert et les grandes forêts comme celle-ci. Mais ils avaient affronté bien pire.

"-Je te laisse décider, soit on se tape une semaine de marche pour voir où ils en sont au niveau de leur carte à Brütal, soit on continue et on cartographie cette forêt une bonne fois pour toute."

Le ton que venait d'utiliser le plus petit n'était pas très conciliant, mais il devait pousser son acolyte à continuer. Antoine garda dans son esprit que c'était Mathieu lui les avait poussés à prendre ce chemin peu sûr. Juste comme ça, au cas où.

 **Chapitre 2**

C'était horrible, ce bruit trop puissant et venant de partout lui grillait littéralement le cerveau. Il prit vaguement conscience du fait d'avoir lâcher son arme. Il pensa à Antoine, il aurait dû l'écouter, au lieu de le brusquer. Il aurait dû le croire à propos de ces chuchotements dans les buissons. Ils étaient sans défense, et ça avait été clairement voulu par quelqu'un, ou quelque chose.

Il se figea.

Il sentait quelque chose dans son dos. Et ce quelque chose ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Et soudain, Mathieu comprit ce que c'était.

\- Putain Antoine, t'es pas obligé de bander contre mos dos !

 **Chapitre 2**

Ce dernier était inconscient, sûrement assommé par son agresseur, et avait désormais lui aussi un couteau sous sa gorge. Il était à genoux, la tête maintenue en arrière par cet enfoiré qui le tenait par les cheveux. Il pouvait voir deux éclairs blancs dans ce qui devait être les yeux de l'humanoïde. Il soutint ce regard, profondément malsain. Il enfonça la pointe de son couteau dans la gorge de son prisonnier, et le sentit frissonner. En face, l'autre fit la même chose avec l'inconscient, et Mathieu dut se retenir de sauter sur l'autre en voyant un peu du sang de son ami couler. OK, ils étaient tous deux déterminés à agir, mais l'autre ne prendrait aucune initiative. Il ne laisserait aucune ouverture, se contentant d'infliger à Antoine ce que Mathieu fera à son prisonnier. Il fallait donc qu'il soit prudent, qu'il ne fasse aucun geste inconsidér…

Mathieu éternua d'une façon violente, faisant bouger ses mains et le couteau qui s'enfonça dans la gorge de l'Ombre.

 **Chapitre 2**

 _« Il ne t'aime pas.»_

Quoi ? Mathieu suspendit sa respiration.

 _«-Il ne t'aimera jamais._

 _-Tu n'es qu'un ami._

 _-Il trouvera quelqu'un._

 _-Il va aimer quelqu'un d'autre._

 _-Il te remplacera._

 _\- Bon il a couché avec toi une fois._

 _\- Mais ça ne compte pas, vous étiez bourrés._

 _\- Même si vous aviez pris votre pied cette fois-là._

 _\- Il a adoré ton p'tit cul._

 _\- Mais tu finiras quand même seul hein._

 _\- Avec un peu de chance vous seriez sex friends._

 _\- MAIS TU SERAS MALHEUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUX ! C'est balot hein ?_

 **Chapitre 3**

« Je... Merci Antoine.

-Ta gueule, merci à toi de pas t'être laissé crever.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

\- Tu t'es fait cordialement niquer par les Ombres et tu es possiblement enceinte de leur enfant.

\- QUOI ?

\- Ça va, ça aurait pu être pire : devenir hybride, prendre le contrôle des Ombres et chercher à tuer les humains.

\- J'avoue, ah ah ah, quelle idée !

Ils rirent tous les deux, sans voir qu'ils étaient observés par les Ombres qui ricanaient.

 **Chapitre 3**

Antoine s'approcha davantage de Mathieu. Plongea son regard dans le sien et le pris subitement dans ses bras. D'abord trop étonné pour avoir mal, Mathieu finit par sentir ses muscles endoloris demander de l'air. Mais la respiration saccadée et l'épaule de sa chemise de plus en plus trempée le poussa à passer ses bras dans le dos de son ami. Il l'entendit murmurer de ne plus jamais le laisser ainsi. Il l'insultait aussi, entre deux sanglots. « Crétin égoïste. Tu voulais crever, me laisser seul... Je te hais. Plus jamais tu me refais ça. Je te déteste. Jpourrais jamais te pardonner... Me laisse pas. Reste. Je... Bon c'était toi qui avait voulu qu'on emprunte ce chemin plutôt que jouer la sécurité, alors t'es un gros con ! Tu mériterais de crever en fait, parce que tu m'as entrainés dans cette galère ! Je te hais en fait ! Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te tuer maintenant, comme ça en plus l'histoire se termine plus tôt et Bob Lennon sera toujours en vie. Putain Mathieu cesse de te débattre pendant que je t'étrangle. T'es chiant jusqu'au bout !».

 **Chapitre 4**

-L'amour ? L'amour tue ! L'amour ne donne pas d'espoir !

-Il y a différents types d'amour. Cette personne est mon ami. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je me battrais jusqu'au bout. »

L'Ombre laissa le silence planer quelques instants, avant de faire un son saccadé et strident. Un rire ? Il riait ?!

 _« -Vous faites erreur. Vous le tuerez !_

-Quoi ? Mais ça ne va pas de me spoiler l'intrigue ?

 _\- Désolée, je ne recommencerai plus._

\- Merci.

 _\- Bob va être papa._

\- CONNASSE D'OMBRE !

 **Chapitre 5**

\- …Merci. Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

 _\- Je ne peux pas vous expliquer, ce n'est pas le bon moment._

\- Pour spoiler sur des détails futiles y a pas de problèmes, mais annoncer des trucs important, y a plus personne !

 _\- Ta mort, un détail futile ?_

L'Ombre considéra l'humain comme étant un être idiot.

 **Chapitre 6**

-Les Ombres, elles m'ont fait je sais pas quoi mais y a un truc dans mon sang qui me tue. C'est tout. » Mathieu avait l'air de plus en plus faible. La pression retombait et il se sentait à nouveau nul et bon à rien.

« -Mat' ?! » S'exclama le dirigeant quand il vacilla.

« -T'inquiète... Je ne lâche rien. Comment va Antoine ?

-Je ne sais pas, ils l'opèrent là.

-Oh... Au fait, félicitations !

\- Euh… De quoi ?

\- Bah, de devenir père.

\- …

\- Ta femme est enceinte. Antoine le savait et me l'a dit.

\- OH PUTAIN JE VAIS ETRE PAPA !

Bob alla se jeter du haut du toit, ne supportant pas cette nouvelle.

 **Chapitre 6**

« -Content de te voir réveillé ! Tu sais où tu es ? »

Il se contenta de tourner la tête de gauche à droite en guise de réponse.

« -T'arrive pas à parler ? »

Même hochement de tête.

\- C'est con, tu ne vas pas pouvoir te faire comprendre des autres, ricana Fred.

Antoine lui fit un gros fuck avec ses doigts. Fred haussa les épaules et commença à déboutonner sa braguette.

\- Puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites…

Antoine hurla sans que le moindre mort sorte de sa bouche mais trop tard, Fred était déjà en lui.

 **Chapitre 6**

Et sinon, toujours pas d'avancement au sujet de Mat' ?

-Non déso...

-Tu me le dirais s'il était mort, hein ?

-Je... Heu... Oui. Bien sûr.

-OK. Au fait, félicitations !

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !

Et Bob alla s'électrocuter.

 **Chapitre 6**

« -Le patient critique, il est réveillé. » Avait soufflé l'homme en blouse à Bob.

« -VOUS AVEZ DIT QUOI ?!

-Chut, il n'a pas encore parlé, impossible de savoir s'il a subi des dommages cérébraux, j'ai préféré vous avertir avant de prévenir son ami.

-Je vois, on y va.

\- Au fait, félic…

\- LE POCHAIN QUI ME SORT CE RUNNING GAG A LA CON JE TE TUE DE MES MAINS ! »

 **Chapitre 7**

-Et Antoine ? » Souffla-t-il sans lâcher le vêtement.

« -Penny se charge de lui. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Ils se sourirent.

« -Bon, je sors quand alors ?

-Maintenant.

-Sérieux ?!

-Hé ouais mon pote ! »

Mathieu avait l'air radieux, Bob en était plus qu'heureux. L'ambiance était électrique aussi le chef de la cité se jeta sur le plus petit pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Baiser qui lui fut rendu. Matoine ? Mon cul oui !

 **Chapitre 7**

« C'est un lieu plein de magie. Par-delà les Hautes herbes. Le confort est garanti. Et la vue est superbe. Tu oublies tous tes tracas. Et au petit matin... »

Antoine leva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, et laissa sa main en suspens au-dessus de sa guitare. Il avait en face de lui son ami en béquille portant son célèbre kigurumi. Grâce à cette dernière, Antoine ne pouvait voir sa démarche bancale.

\- Ça a été avec Bob ? se renseigna Antoine.

\- Oh oui, très bien…

\- Tiens, assieds-toi sur cette chaise.

\- NON JE RESTE DEBOUT !

\- ?

\- Et au petit matin…

 **Chapitre 7**

 _« -Nous DEVONS nous venger. Venger nos frères et nos sœurs._

 _\- Alors techniquement ce n'étaient pas mes frères et mes sœurs et…_

 _\- Fais pas chier, on forme une grande famille !_

 _\- Mais ils n'étaient pas sympas !_

 _\- C'est vrai, même très chiants !_

 _\- Vous contestez mes ordres ?_

 _\- Non, juste annonçons pourquoi on bat se battre : parce que sinon on s'ennuie._

 _\- Soyons honnêtes dans notre cruauté._

 _\- Nous avons une éthique quand même !_

 _\- Bon, on va cesser de s'ennuyer en massacrant tout humain se trouvant sur notre passage !_

 _\- OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS !_

 **Chapitre 8**

-… T'es sérieux mec ? Déjà que retourner me battre me plaît pas du tout, tu veux que j'aille à la mort, que je crève comme un con face à ces monstres ?!

-Tu en es un aussi Mat'. Tu survivrais en attendant le reste des troupes et...

-JE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE ! C'EST QUOI CETTE DISCRIMINATION ENVERS LES NAINS ?

\- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Si on ne peut même plus rire…

\- Tssss ! Moi au moins j'en ai une grosse !

\- On n'avait dit qu'on en reparlerait pas ! Ce moment de sexe intense avec toi était cool, mais si c'est pour me dire ça…

\- Vous avez fait quoi ?

Mathieu et Bob se retournèrent vers un Antoine blessé qui s'en alla en courant.

\- Antoine attends !

Mathieu poursuivit son ami. Bob se gratta le menton.

\- Je ne comprends pas, ils sont ensembles finalement ?

 **Chapitre 8**

S'accroupissant devant lui, elle passa sa main sur sa joue pour l'inciter à la regarder, un sourire doux sur le visage.

« - Antoine, désolée de m'être énervée... Je comprends que tu tiennes à ton petit ami.

-Pas grave, je... Hé ! On n'est pas ensemble.

-Oh ?

-On est juste... ami quoi. Et puis il a couché avec Bob, je peux coucher avec n'importe qui ! Même si c'est toi.

\- Sympa…

\- Et puis pourquoi je voudrais coucher avec lui ? Pour son p'tit cul délicieux ? Son air trop mignon ? Sa peau douce ? Ses râles de plaisir avant de jouir ? Ses yeux si beaux ? Sa bouche qui lèche si bien ?

Antoine planta Eliska pour aller rejoindre Mathieu.

 **Chapitre 8**

Antoine se réveilla comme une fleur le lendemain, alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. C'était sa première grasse matinée depuis deux ans, et bon sang que ça faisait du bien. Il sursauta quand la petite chose douce bougea entre ses bras.

« -Antoine ?! Ça va ? » S'exclama soudainement la jeune femme, tirée du sommeil par le mouvement brusque de son amant.

« - Eliska ?! Oh putain...

-Tu regrettes déjà ?

-Je... Non. J'ai été surpris, désolé. Je pensais que c'était Mathieu.

\- Antoine, après m'avoir planté, tu es revenu aussitôt…

 **Chapitre 8**

Ce dernier releva la tête, les yeux embués de larmes, dont une striait déjà sa joue, le regard profondément torturé. Elle remarqua que ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il allait dire, et appuya davantage sur les épaules d'Antoine, comme pour s'y accrocher.

« - Antoine. Je suis désolé. Je... J'ai... Tout est de ma faute. Frappe-moi si tu en as envie... Je...

-Où est Mathieu putain ! » Hurla-t-il encore une fois, alors que Penny le retenait de plus en plus.

« - Antoine... Je... - Bob lâcha un sanglot, et se força à dire les choses, il le devait – Mathieu est... Mathieu s'est fait avoir par la République indépendante des Chats qui en ont fait une idole.

\- C'est faux n'est-ce pas ?

\- T'inquiète pas, il est juste mort.

\- Oh ça va alors !

 **Chapitre 9**

Mathieu ferma les yeux, espérant de toutes ses forces que rien ne soit plus réel que ce qu'il était en train de vivre pendant qu'Antoine était descendu et le prenait en bouche. Les mains perdus dans les cheveux de son amant d'un soir, il le supplia de passer à l'étape supérieure.

Chose qu'ils firent. Inversant leurs positions, Mathieu prépara doucement Antoine, avant de commencer ses va-et-vient en lui.

Il avait gardé les yeux clos, ne se fiant qu'aux gémissements et aux injonctions du plus jeune pour accélérer progressivement. Il atteint enfin le point de non-retour et serra les dents, désireux d'entendre davantage crier l'homme à la crinière folle.

Il rouvrit cependant les yeux, sentant le corps se modifier et se refroidir subitement sous ses mains. Antoine n'était plus là, à sa place gémissait une Ombre avec une cicatrice visible au niveau du coup. Une odeur familière, nostalgique emplit ses narines alors qu'il comprit enfin une chose évidente. Il se retira, subitement stoppé. Il chancela en s'éloignant d'elle, perturbé.

\- Toi ! s'écria-t-il. Ton rôle c'est de pourrir mon quotidien dans cette fic !

\- Antoine s'en occupe déjà bien de son côté pour que je le fasse aussi.

\- Pas faux.

\- Si tu veux je peux le tuer. Ça me distraira.

\- Le tuer ? Non, je l'aime ! Et puis, il ne me fera jamais de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

\- …

\- C'est quoi ce silence ?

 **Chapitre 10**

Mathieu sourit, une partie de son cerveau s'étonna de ne pas s'être fait enguirlander pour cette prise de risque inconsidérée, une autre se questionna sur ce qu'il avait vu dans ce cocon et sur sa perte d'humanité manifeste face au monstre, une dernière, majoritaire, se foutait de tout ça et appréciait juste le contact avec Antoine.

« - Tu m'as manqué grand con.

-Toi aussi, t'as pas idée. Je vais tuer Bob en rentrant. »

Mathieu s'écarta un peu de son ami, afin de planter son regard azur dans les yeux noisette du plus grand.

« - Tu lui en veux toujours pour ça ? C'est moi qui ai accepté de coucher avec lui tu sais !

\- Je pensais au fait qu'il m'avait annoncé ta mort. Mais oui ça, il va me le payer !

\- Antoine, on n'est pas ensemble !

\- Mais si ! Regarde on est côte à côté : on n'est pas séparés, on est ensembles.

\- Mais t'es con…

 **Chapitre 10**

« -Mathieu... J'ai encore quelques questions.

-Vous avez une minute. » Déclara-t-il en s'installant sur le rebord.

\- Mathieu, si tu rencontrais ton père qui ne serait pas si mort que ça finalement, tu réagirais comment ?

\- J'aurais dans mon état actuel sûrement envie de le tuer, pourquoi ?

\- Non pour rien, comme ça…

 **Chapitre 11**

« -Antoine, tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi Mathieu était si étrange ?

-Il me cache quelque chose, mais il ne veut pas me dire quoi...

-Il te l'a dit.

-Non, t'étais là, tu l'as bien vu !

-J'étais là, il te l'a dit mais tu n'a rien compris. Il t'aime.

-Oui, je l'adore aussi, je comprends que mon attitude est été... juste horrible. Mais j'arriverais pas à lui faire confiance si je ne sais pas ce qu'il me...

-Bordel Antoine ! Mais c'est ça !

-Euh... ?

-Il t'aime ! Il est AMOUREUX de toi.

-Que ? Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas...

-Rappelles-toi ce qu'il t'as dit à l'hôpital.

-Mais je... Oh.

-Voilààà. »

Bob souriait encore plus face à l'embarras du chevelu. Ce dernier se sentait profondément ridicule. Il n'avait rien vu, rien comprit. Et maintenant il savait pourquoi... Il se rendait compte de l'étendue de ses erreurs, et de ce qu'il avait infligé à son ami. Il se retint de hurler et de s'arracher les cheveux. Il s'en voulait tellement, il avait été coupable de tout. Et si Mathieu était finalement passé du côté des Ombres comme il avait cru le comprendre lors de sa fuite, c'était de sa faute. De sa seule et unique faute. La première larme coula.

« -Soldat, repos. Antoine est de retour. » Sourit tristement le leader face aux sanglots du chevelu.

\- Pourquoi il a couché avec toi alors ?

\- Antoine j'espère que tu as conscience que tu viens de détruire une scène touchante là ?

\- Tu as couché avec lui ? s'écria Penny.

\- Toi t'es bien enceinte et j'étais pas au courant !

\- Je suis enceinte ?

\- Tu le savais pas ? Mais Antoine le dit à tout le monde depuis des jours et… Antoine comment tu sais d'ailleurs ? C'est toi qui l'a foutu en cloque ?

\- Mais non ! Enfin, je ne crois pas ?

\- TU AS COUCHE AVEC MA FEMME ?

\- T'es mal placé pour faire la morale.

\- MAIS JE VAIS TE BUT…

\- FELICITATIONS !

A ce mot maudit, Bob alla se bruler vif sous les pleurs de Penny tandis qu'Antoine prit la fuite. Eliska demanda si quelqu'un dans cette pièce se rappelait encore de l'existence des Ombres quand les Greniers décidèrent de faire une journée porte ouverte pour les Ombres qui entrèrent en masse et tuèrent tout le monde.

 **Chapitre 11**

Cela sera transmis au général monsieur, de plus, j'ai un message pour vous. -Dit le Major en tendant un bout de papier plié en quatre.

-C'est quoi ?

-Aucune idée, il n'est destiné qu'à vous. » Annonça le Major avant de le saluer et de tourner les talons une fois le papier entre les mains du destinataire.

Sans même relever le départ du groupe, Mathieu ouvrit le message, et reconnaissant l'écriture du dirigeant, il lut avec effrois :

« _Je sais tout, Alfred m'a tout dit. Je comprends. Je suis désolé. Bon courage._

 _P.S : Antoine au courant de ça. Il a enfin compris. Reviens. Pour lui. Et pour le bébé. Oui mon bébé est son bébé. C'est compliqué. Reviens quand même._

Mathieu n'arrivait pas à y croire.

\- Leur bébé ? Ils ont couché ensemble ? Mais je… Mais… Et son bébé était le mien, vu que j'ai aussi couché avec lui ? Oui que je vais revenir, c'est mon enfant !

(Cette histoire de maternité devient vachement compliquée).

 **Chapitre 11**

Bob rangea son arme en fixant le major. Il les autorisa à se retirer d'un mouvement de main et lu le message en silence.

« _C'est mon bébé ok ? C'est le mien alors ne faites rien d'inconsidéré parce que sinon ça va vite tourner au vinaigre !_ »

Bob rangea le message, sortit une bouteille de vodka et la finit cul sec.

 **Chapitre 12**

Penny fit une dernière accolade à Eliska. Ils étaient devant les portes de la ville, sa section et celle de son mari étaient partis à l'entraînement tandis que celles d'Eliska et D'Antoine étaient sortis. En rang derrière leurs chefs respectifs, les soldats ne cillèrent pas face aux démonstrations d'affection de leurs « première dame ».

« -Revient en vie hein.

-T'inquiète j'suis pas payée pour mourir. »

Elles se sourirent, Penny ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

« -Eli... Je peux me permettre une question indiscrète ?

-Dis toujours.

-Pourquoi tu es aussi... Bref, tu vois ? Tu n'as jamais rien voulu nous dire sur qui tu était, ni même nous expliquer comment tu étais arrivée jusqu'aux porte de Brütal...

-Je ne viens de nulle part, jsuis une survivante, comme toi. Mais si tu veux une confidence : -Elle se pencha en avant, et lâcha quelques mots dans l'oreille de sa presque amie – J'étais une nonne _avant_.

 **Chapitre 12**

Elle lui sourit. Le plus radieux des sourires, baigné de larmes. Puis elle vit qu'il avait sa veste. La guerre, elle avait oublié. Elle perdit son sourire. Pourquoi... Pourquoi fallait-il que ce bonheur soit à chaque fois compromis. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent.

Il la prit dans ses bras, avec délicatesse et amour.

« -Dis-moi tout. » Souffla-t-il.

Elle s'écarta légèrement, assez pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de son mari tout en restant dans ses bras. Son regard planté dans celui du leader, elle prononça lentement les mots qui changent une vie à tout jamais :

« -Je... Je suis enceinte.

\- Mais on le savait déjà !

\- Mais là c'est officiel.

\- Mais qui est le père ?

\- Ecoute, on verra à qui l'enfant ressemble à la naissance.

\- Oh, j'ai hâte de voir ça !

Après tout, pourquoi n'assisterait-il pas à la naissance du bébé ? Quel évènement tragique pourrait empêcher un tel acte ? Hein ? On se le demande !

 **Chapitre 12**

Mathieu priait pour que le temps s'arrête, pour que ce baiser dure éternellement. Il renonçait à l'Ombre pour cet homme entre ses bras, avec plaisir même.

Il s'abandonnait enfin dans les bras de son amant alors que ce dernier descendait mordiller son cou en collant son corps à lui, quand soudain Mathieu le repoussa violemment.

L'hybride recula en titubant, passant une main dans son propre dos, qui ressortit ensanglanté. L'incompréhension se lut dans son regard quand il vit le poignard dans la main de celui qu'il aimait.

Il tomba au sol, ne pouvant que balbutier :

« -Pour… Pourquoi ? Antoine… »

Celui-ci haussa des épaules.

\- Je sais pas. Une envie comme ça.

Il tua Mathieu puis regarda le corps.

\- Bon, maintenant je sais combien de litres de sang est constitué le corps humain.

 **Chapitre 13**

Deux ans plus tôt

Il était sept heures à la Réunion quand son téléphone sonna. Fanta était déjà réveillé, enfin... C'est surtout qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Il avait passé la nuit à monter et à préparer l'upload des vidéos pendant que Bob était en convention. Hagard, il décrocha sans regarder qui appelait.

« -Allo ?

Enfin Fanta voulut répondre au téléphone aussi facilement. Mais en se levant il se faila et tomba par terre. Son quotidien en somme.

 **Chapitre 14**

Il apprit l'histoire de cette apocalypse autour d'un feu de camp. Théodore et Daisy s'étaient occupé de lui durant les premières semaines, tentant de réactiver sa mémoire. Mais pour le moment, excepté un niveau incroyablement élevé de fail de celui qui avait perdu la mémoire, rien ne vint.

 **Chapitre 15**

Bob était devant les murs de sa ville, à la tête de sa division. Le soleil jetait ses derniers rayons, il était bientôt l'heure. Il apercevait déjà, à travers ses jumelles, des ombres bouger à la lisière de la forêt. L'affrontement était inévitable.

Il jeta un regard derrière lui. Ses soldats étaient prêts à mourir pour la ville, déterminé à emmener le plus d'Ombres avec eux. Les portes de la cité étaient closes et barricadées. Plus de retour en arrière possible. Il accorda une dernière pensée à sa femme, en espérant qu'elle comprendrait. Son cœur se serra à l'idée de peut-être mourir sans jamais la revoir. Il se concentra. C'était pas le moment d'être sentimental. Un guerrier. Il devait penser comme un guerrier, un barbare avide de sang, de destruction. Un pyro-barbare.

Le soleil disparut complètement. Les projecteurs sur les remparts s'allumèrent aussitôt, éclairant la scène. Cela ne repoussera pas les Ombres, mais les gêneras peut-être assez pour leur donner un avantage. Bob s'empêcha de penser que la batterie, chargée avec des panneaux solaires, ne durera pas plus de trois heures. La bataille devait être rapide. Et elle le sera.

Le dirigeant arma son fusil, et le braqua droit devant lui.

Les Ombres déferlaient déjà vers eux, à une vitesse bien trop importante.

Il gonfla ses poumons, et hurla à s'en déchirer la voix :

« Putain j'ai envie de chier un bon coup ! »

 **Chapitre 15**

John vit Théo tomber en arrière, touché, alors que le pistolet était de nouveau appuyé contre sa tempe. Il sentit la brûlure s'imprimer sur sa peau, mais son esprit était trop concentré sur Théo pour s'en rendre compte. Il entendit l'homme s'adresser à lui, au loin, il perçut plus qu'il n'entendit les cris de ses amis. Il vit avec précision la flaque de sang s'agrandir sous son ami, pendant que Daisy pleurait sur son torse en le suppliant.

Une rage incommensurable l'envahi, et pour une fois, il se fichait des conséquences.

John lança son coude dans le torse de l'homme dans son dos en mettant une de ses jambes derrière l'une de celles de l'autre, le faisant tomber. Avant de percuter le sol, il eut le temps d'espérer que ses amis réussiront à prendre le dessus, et à survivre.

Il sentit simplement la brûlure de la balle avant que tout devienne noir. Puis une lumière au fond d'un tunnel se fit voir. John l'aperçut.

\- Bon, je vais me contenter de viser dans l'trou.

Il alla jusqu'au bout du tunnel et au moment où il allait le franchir, nouveau fail : il glissa. Du coup il revint au point de départ. Il ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui.

 **Chapitre 16**

John sourit intérieurement, ces deux-là avaient réellement l'air proche, ils semblaient se compléter. Ils avaient l'air… heureux ? Simplement heureux d'être à deux. Pour lui c'était clair. Ce duo fonctionnait tellement bien… Un duo... Il lui rappelait quelque chose, ce qui contribuait certainement à sa sympathie envers eux, et cette ville naissante avait besoin de mercenaires. Et le Matoine avait besoin de cette ville. Mais il voulait les tester.

« -Alors, pourquoi vous voulez rester ? Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés pour survivre sans nous jusqu'ici non ? -Il s'avança, posant ses mains sur son bureau, les scrutant de son œil valide- Pourquoi vouloir vous faire chier à aider un groupe dont vous n'avez pas besoin ?

-Je… -Commença Antoine, avant d'être interrompu par Mathieu.

-On a besoin de vous. L'idée… Pour être honnête l'idée nous paraissait stupide. Recréer une civilisation ? Et appeler ça "new hope" ? Ça avait tout d'une idée foireuse. Mais finalement, en passant du temps avec vous… C'est pas si irréalisable. Et on est utile.

-Ouais. On sent qu'on peut être utile, avoir une place ici. J'ai… On a besoin d'avoir un nouveau chez-nous. Laissez-nous rester. »

Les deux dernières phrases de l'homme aux cheveux fous achevèrent de le convaincre. Le dirigeant se redressa en souriant. Il tendit sa main vers eux.

« -Bienvenus à New Hope. »

Il y eut un blanc puis…

\- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

John sautait de joie, dans tous les sens, tout foufou.

\- Euh… Vous êtes si content que nous soyons là ? demanda Antoine.

\- Je ne me suis pas failé d'aucune manière ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii je progresse !

Au même moment il tomba par terre.

\- Vie de merde !

\- Antoine, si on s'en allait finalement ? Je commence à douter de cette ville et son chef là…

 **Chapitre 16**

Elle était à deux mètre du futur père quand elle tomba à son tour. Sa tête. Les larmes. Elle ne voyait plus rien.

Elle sentit deux mains se poser sur son crâne. Deux mains froides.

 _« Souffre, future mère. »_

Elle ne put même pas se débattre. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau était en train d'être réduit en purée.

Elle sentit le sang couler de ses oreilles et de son nez.

« Et maintenant, meurt. »

Les mains la lâchèrent.

Sa dernière sensation fut celle de son brutal contact avec le sol.

L'Ombre elle, se retourna pour voir son jury lui attribuer des notes de cette mise à mort : 8, 10, 5 et 9. Pour tromper l'ennui, les Ombres étaient très organisées. Et le concours de la plus belle mise à mort était très prisé.

 **Chapitre 17**

Ce duo était le seul qui lui tenait tête. Et il les appréciait. Mais il ne devait pas le leur montrer.

« - On a trouvé une autre ville. Et le dirigeant est un ami qui veut s'associer avec New Hope. »

Huit secondes. Nouveau record.

« -Quoi ? » Hurla John en se levant.

« - Le dirigeant est Bob Lennon, un collègue de… d'avant, il a fondé une ville à six jours de marche d'ici. Ils sont bien plus avancés au niveau médical que nous, et nous on a la meilleure armée qui soit. Il propose une association. »

John fronça les sourcils. Ce nom. Il lui faisait mal à la tête. Cette personne aurait-elle un lien avec son passé ? Non, sûrement une coïncidence. Tout comme ce nom : Bob Lennon. Qu'il soit l'opposé de John Marley et soit la parfaite fusion ente John Lennon et Bob Marley n'était FORCEMENT qu'une coïncidence.

 **Chapitre 17**

« - Mmh… Retournez-y, mais avec Théo. Ce sera lui le chef officiel de New Hope, du moins aux yeux de Brütal.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je prends des mesures de précaution : il ne faut pas que ce plot twist intervienne trop tôt, sinon l'histoire n'aurait pas été la même, vous comprenez ?

\- Non pas du tout. Ah, les Ombres ne vous ont pas encore spoilé ? Petits chanceux…

 **Chapitre 17**

Il se souvenait.

Ce n'était pas une Ombre qu'il avait combattu. Mais un hybride. Son ami.

Et… Il l'avait embrassé. Antoine porta la main à ses lèvres. Ça avait été agréable, chaud. Il avait été heureux, quelques secondes. Puis il l'avait poignardé en plein cœur. Il le revoyait, tomber en arrière.

« -Antoine, pourquoi ? » Demanda Bob.

\- Si je vous répondais honnêtement, vous ne me croirez peut-être pas…

\- On écoute.

\- Savez-vous que le corps de Mathieu contenait entre 4 et 5 litres de sang ?

\- Oooohhhh !

\- Du fait qu'il était à moitié Ombre, son sang…

Antoine captiva son audience et partageant le résultat de ses expériences. Même Mathieu qui ressuscita entre temps écouta attentivement. Les Ombres ? Tous les avaient oubliées. Et Fred se dit que ce serait bien d'or ganiser une journée porte ouverte. Il était tenace avec cette idée. Faut dire que Seb, qui avait des idées suicidaires, l'encourageait fortement.

 **Chapitre 17**

Mathieu avait tout entendu. Même l'Ombre en lui avait cédé à cet instant.

Antoine. Antoine avait pleuré. Antoine lui avait parlé. Antoine l'avait supplié. Mais Antoine s'était souvenu. Et Antoine hurlait.

Mathieu songea à se lever pour aller le réconforter mais il l'avait encore mauvaise de s'être fait tuer donc il attendit. Antoine se fit emmener en prison sans qu'il ne bouge son petit doigt. Mais en réalisant que son aimé allait peut-être mourir, Mathieu se leva. Pour s'assommer aussitôt, n'ayant pas entendu qu'il avait été remis dans son casier en fer de la morgue.

Antoine allait mourir XD

 **Chapitre 18**

« -J'ai été con. -Chuchota Bob à celle qui ne l'entendais plus- Un gros con. Mais je... Je voulais que tu sois là pour Naomi. Au moins toi. Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir. »

Il se courba davantage, se massant sur lui-même.

« -Non, tu n'aurais jamais dû... »

Il serra encore plus la main, la rage remplaçant petit à petit chaque sentiment dans son cœur.

Tout ça, ça ne serait pas arrivé si la mission dans la forêt n'avait pas échoué. S'ils avaient tué toutes les Ombres vivant dans la forêt, les autres ne seraient pas venues, et commis autant d'atrocités. Et Penny serait toujours avec lui.

Tout ça, c'était la faute de cet enfoiré d'Antoine. Il les avait trahis. Il a tué.

Antoine avait tué Penny. Et en plus il était possiblement le père de son enfant. Quel enfoiré !

 **Chapitre 18**

 _-Et quel était-il ?_

 _-Vous n'êtes toujours pas digne de le savoir._

 _-Que dois-je en conclure, ma fille ?_

 _-Que je refuse de vous servir une seule seconde de plus._

 _-Tu me trahis donc ?_

 _\- Tu m'as sous notée au dernier concours de mise à mort ! Je ne m'en suis jamais remise ! Donc oui, non mais_ !

 **Chapitre 18**

Fred s'en saisit, dubitatif. C'était un rapport. Il se toussa dans son poing, puis en commença la lecture.

 _Rapport du 7/08/2016 – Bob Lennon_

 _Alfred, le médecin récupéré avec le Matoine, est venu s'entretenir avec moi à propos de Mathieu Sommet, l'hybride. Son état semble « en équilibre ». Ses sentiments sont déchirés entre la haine et l'amour. Cet équilibre permet à l'hybride de rester humain tout en pouvant déployer ses capacités d'Ombres. Il semblerait que ce qui lui permet de rester humain, bien que cela me sidère, est bel et bien son amour pour son (ex ?) partenaire, Antoine Daniel, même si ce dernier a un comportement suspect depuis son arrivée à Brütal._

 _Conclusion : les mecs sont ensembles depuis deux ans et ont incapables de se rendre compte de leurs sentiments respectifs. Ou ils sont très cons, ou ils sont impuissants. Je propose qu'on trouve des aphrodisiaques pour les faire baiser et après on gagne. Enfin je crois._

\- On est foutu, commenta Seb. Remarque, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, je vais enfin mourir.

\- Tu es un des rares persos que Ranne ne tue pas, tu peux faire un effort ! s'écria Fred.

\- :'(

 **Chapitre 19**

Mathieu lui prit la main en se passant de lui répondre, la même compréhension traversant leurs regards se passant de mot. Il l'aimait, et c'était réciproque, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. C'était parfait. Alfred décida alors de faire remarquer sa présence par une toux un peu gênée. Les deux nouveaux tourtereaux se tournèrent vers lui.

« -Désolé Al. » Lâcha Mathieu, tenant toujours la main d'Antoine.

« -Y a pas de soucis… Mais il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, tu ne penses pas ?

-Ouais, t'as raison. »

En vrai Mathieu fulminait : il avait cherché à poignarder Antoine, histoire de se venger, et Alfred l'en avait empêché. Il trouverait bien un autre moment pour tuer son cher et tendre.

 **Chapitre 20**

« -C'est toi ? Bob ? Tu… Tu me reconnais ? » Souffla l'homme en premier, brisant le silence.

Fred s'approcha, faisant comprendre par quelques signe discrets que l'homme avait perdu la mémoire, mais qu'elle était en train de revenir.

« -Fanta ? –Il nota à peine le tremblement dans sa voix- Tu… Tu vas bien ? »

Le regard s'illumina chez l'homme, ainsi que son visage. Les bras écartés, Fanta l'invita à le rejoindre. Sans réfléchir, Bob réduit la distance entre eux à néant, et le prit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son meilleur ami.

« -Je suis de retour, Bob. Je me souviens. Je me souviens de toi. »

Les pleurs tombant sur son épaule lui répondirent. Il serra ses bras autour du corps tremblant, et chuchota :

« -Comment tu vas ?

-Ne repars plus jamais. –Sanglota la voix dans son cou- J'ai cru que tu… Que tu étais…

-Je suis bien vivant. Je suis là, et je serais toujours là. Je te le promets. Et avec moi à tes côtés, il ne t'arrivera rien, mon p'tit Bob.

\- Oui mon Fanfan !

Le destin rit de cet échange.

 **Chapitre 20**

« -Tu vas être père !

-Sans elle, à quoi bon ? Je ne suis même plus digne de diriger. Son assassin est toujours en vie. »

Fanta se tourna vers lui, et lui saisit violemment les épaules.

« -Je t'interdit de dire ça. Penny serait fière de toi, de ce que tu es. Et cet enfant, c'est elle ! Elle continuera à vivre à travers Noamie. Et tu seras un merveilleux père, je le sais.

-Tu… On ne sait même pas qui est le père ! Moi ? Antoine ? Mathieu ?

\- C'est peut-être Penny.

\- Ah ouais ! Attends, Antoine a couché avec Eliska. C'est peut-être son enfant à elle !

\- Et Fred a couché avec Fred – ne me demande pas comment je sais – c'est peut-être du coup sa fille.

\- Au point où on en est…

\- Au fait Bob, ta femme est enceinte d'un bébé ?

\- Oh putain ! Si ça se trouve elle est enceinte d'un slim ! Oh là là, comment l'enfant a pu devenir le gros plot twist de ce récit et pas les Ombres ou le Matoine ?

\- La drogue.

 **Chapitre 20**

-Bob ! Arrête ! On doit sauver la ville, on verra après pour lui ! » Tenta Fanta, approchant d'un pas, avant de se figer à son tour. Bob pointait désormais son arme sur lui.

« -Mon Fanfan, soit t'es avec moi, soit t'es contre moi. C'est à cause de ce connard si celle que t'aime est à l'hosto !

-Tu vas pas un peu vite dans tes conclusions ? T'es pas dans ton état normal.

-Une semaine. Une longue et interminable semaine à réfléchir, devant le cadavre de ma femme. Une semaine que je ne rêve que d'une preuve pour pouvoir les buter ! Et là, je les tiens. Je les tiens ! »

Fanta recula. Il avait sous-estimé l'impact de la mort de Penny sur le mental de son ami. Il devait l'admettre : ce dernier avait sombré dans la folie et la paranoïa. Il jeta un regard discret autour de lui. Des cailloux, une planche pourrie, et un marteau gisaient sur le sol.

« -Bob, je t'en prie. On reviendra, on les punira comme il se doit, je te le promets, mais il faut qu'on aille s'occuper de…

-Non. Maintenant. »

Bob se tourna vers Antoine, qui suppliait en silence, les yeux mi-clos. Il visa, lentement, un sourire fou sur le visage, ses deux mains sur la crosse.

« -Crêve, enculé »

Antoine décida de ne pas se laisser faire et ouvrit la bouche. Comprenant qu'il allait dire le mot « FELICITATIONS », Fanta – qui savait vraiment tout – prit les devants et s'empara d'un marteau qui traînait là et voulu assommer Antoine mais pas de chance pour lui : nouveau fail. Au moment où il aurait dû toucher Antoine, son pied ripa et le fit changer de direction. Le marteau frappa mortellement Bob qui s'écroula.

\- Et merde, fut l'unique commentaire de Fanta.

 **Chapitre 20**

Ce qui avait été un jour Mathieu fit un grand mouvement de bras, qui réunit les balles figées en cercle au-dessus de lui, tournées vers les humains. Il leva le bras, le mit un peu en arrière, comme pour prendre de l'élan. Il se permit un dernier sourire, et lança son bras en avant.

Bras qu'il arrêta rapidement, en même temps que les balles, suite à un hurlement masculin trop familier.

\- Antoine ?

-Je sais que t'es encore quelque part là-dedans Mat ! » Lança Antoine d'une voix forte, s'étonnant lui-même de ne pas trahir sa peur.

\- Nope !

Et Mathieu continua son attaque. Tous les êtres humains moururent. La légende dit que seul Seb fut heureux de cette fin.

 **Chapitre 20**

Mathieu se tourna à nouveau vers ses ennemis à terre, certains rampant encore vers eux, difficilement. Tombant à genoux, trop faible pour tenir debout, il leva la tête et la paume de ses mains vers le ciel, l'aura le reprenant, il se libéra.

Il se sentit partir, le bout de ses doigts disparaissant dans sa nouvelle bulle opaque. Il n'avait pas mal, il se sentait bien. Il mourrait en débarrassant le monde de l'existence des Ombres.

Cependant sa réflexion fut violemment interrompue par un torse se plaquant contre son dos et par deux bras s'enroulant autour de son cou.

Il tourna assez la tête pour voir le visage d'Antoine, crispé par sa lutte à contre-courant face à l'énergie que dégageait Mathieu.

« -Antoine ? Dégage de là ! Tu n'y survivras pas !

-Toi non plus ! Je te perdrais pas une fois de plus tu entends ! Soit on survit ensemble, soit on meurt ensemble ! »

Mathieu sourit : lui qui voulait se venger, Antoine proposait de mourir tout seul. Il était content.

\- Je t'aime ! dit-il hypocritement. Mourrons ensembles !

\- Oh oui !

Antoine ne comprit qu'au tout dernier moment le plan de son aimé.

\- Attends, j'ai changé d'avis, je ne veux pas…

Explosion.

 **Chapitre 20**

Naomi naquit prématurément trois mois plus tard, mais elle était une petite fille en pleine santé.

\- Qui est le père, du coup ? demanda Seb, heureux d'être un des rares non mêlés à cette histoire.

\- Moi ! clama Fanta. Me regardez pas comme ça, c'est ainsi.

Il prit le bébé dans ses bras. Avant de tomber avec lui par terre. Nouveau fail.

\- Il va y voir du boulot, commenta Eliska.

* * *

Alors que les auteurs débattaient entre eux pour savoir quoi imaginer selon leur volonté, Superman et Batman volèrent dans leur direction.

\- Oh putain pas eux ! se lamenta Phi.

\- C'est qui eux déjà ? demanda Minuit.

\- Des gens aux goûts vestimentaires douteux, répondit Kanari.

\- Bah on les a eus une première fois, on les aura une seconde, dit Elan.

\- Je veux m'en charger ! hurla Déponia.

\- On peut utiliser la diplomatie pour s'en sortir non ? se risqua Ayumi.

\- Non ! répondit Bipolxire.

\- Je vais les avoir avec mon feu ! annonça Mad en créant un flamme sur un doigt.

Kali cracha telle une thug sur la flamme, l'éteignant. La lapine se donc poursuivre par Mad qui cherchait à réellement la transformer en civet.

Entretemps Batman comme Superman s'étaient posés par terre.

\- Vous allez nous écouter cette fois-ci. Et vous n'avez pas le choix : car on a un otage !

Ils montèrent Ranne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur d'une cage en fer.

\- RANNE ! hurlèrent les autres.

\- Soyez sympa, sortez-moi de là, les implora Ranne. Je draguais une fille super sympa au bar et à cause de ces connards je n'ai pas pu conclure. JE SUIS EN COLERE !

\- Finalement, sourit Déponia, je crois que ce n'est pas moi qui vais me charger d'eux…


	12. Antoine et les Six Sommet - Mitsuki81

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **On se retrouve pour l'avant-dernier chapitre de CCADF ! Cette fois-ci, c'est** _ **Antoine Daniel et les six Sommet**_ **de Mitsuki81 qui passe à la casserole ! **

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Antoine Daniel et les Six Sommet - Mitsuki81**

 **Chapitre 1**

Il était une fois, dans un lointain royaume, deux souverains aimés de leur sujet, les Daniel. Le roi se nommait Richard et sa bonté égalait sa masse capillaire.

En effet, ce roi se démarquait des autres par une masse de cheveux incroyable et indomptable. Il régnait sur le pays avec sagesse et maintenait la paix d'une frontière à l'autre du pays si bien que tous ce qui parlait du roi ne disaient que des bonnes choses et ne trouvaient rien à redire sur son règne.

Sauf peut-être l'histoire des impôts assez nombreux et élevés. Et la misère du peuple. Et le taux de mortalité important. Sans compter l'insécurité sur les routes, l'accès à l'éducation limité et les femmes qui n'ont aucun droit. Mais sinon tout va bien !

 **Chapitre 1**

Le jeune Daniel la regarda de ces yeux bruns écarquillés, remplis de larmes.

« -Ce… Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce mal vient à peine de vous prendre ! Il ne peut pas déjà vous condamner !

-Malheureusement si, en vérité, cela fait quelques temps que ce mal m'avait atteint, il m'était supportable mais cela s'est dégradé brusquement, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je… Je sens déjà la vie me quitter… (Elle regarda son fils) Oh mon chéri ! Ne pleure pas ! (Elle le prit dans ces bras, le berçant doucement) Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur pour toi… Tu as déjà perdu ton père très jeune et maintenant c'est ta mère qui te quitte… Je suis tellement désolé... Je voudrais rester plus longtemps avec toi… (Elle s'essoufflait) Puis-je… Puis-je te demander une dernière chose… ?

-Oui mère… répondit Antoine en reniflant

-Peux-tu… Peux-tu me faire… Ton plus beau sourire… ? S'il te plait… ! »

L'enfant, la regarda puis, après avoir soupiré, lui hurla dessus.

\- ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ? Franchement, ces dernières années, plutôt que de te consoler dans les bras d'un homme qui a pour seul mérite d'avoir les cheveux encore plus fous que feu papa – chacun ses fétichismes hein ! – tu t'es pas hyper occupé de moi ! Et tu as vu dans quelle merde tu me laisses ? Avec un beau-père qui ne m'inspire pas confiance… Tu veux qu'il me tue et prenne le pouvoir à ma place ? Hamlet et compagnie dans le royaume voisin ne vous a rien appris ? Voilà à quoi tu me condamne ! Je te déteste ! Et… Et tu aurais pu éviter de mourir quand je te parlais quand même !

 **Chapitre 2**

Il ne savait plus trop comment il s'était retrouvé à devoir voler pour se nourrir. Il se souvint qu'après les funérailles de sa mère, le nouveau roi avait commencé à diriger le royaume d'une main de fer. L'âge d'or qu'avaient créé les souverains précédents pris fin dès la mort de la reine. Le jeune Daniel, quant à lui, se demandait franchement ce qu'avaient les gens avec leurs expressions : il n'avait jamais vu passer d'or âgé et la main du « roi » était faite de chair humaine. Bon parfois il mettait une armure en fer. Mais quand même ! Et pourquoi pas un cœur de pierre tant qu'on y était ?

 **Chapitre 2**

Antoine sorti de sa cachette alors que le valet avait le dos tourné…

« - C'est moi que tu cherches ? »

Le susnommé Plectrum se figea en entendant cette voix et se tourna lentement. Il observa quelques instant l'homme qui venait de l'apostropher, son visage affichant d'abord d'un air… Dubitatif… ? Quelle que soit l'expression qu'avait son visage, cette dernière se changea en une immense surprise.

« -Que… ? Vous… ? Vous êtes bien… ?

\- Antoine Daniel, l'ancien élève de ton Maître ? Oui, c'est moi. Et je ne t'ai pas oublié non plus Plectrum…

\- Très bien !

Sous l'œil catastrophé de Nyo qui ne pouvait comprendre la stupidité de son ami, Plectrum embrocha Antoine qui quand même avait décliné son identité sans savoir si le valet était de son côté…

 **Chapitre 3**

Antoine et Nyo suivaient Plectrum dans les rues de la cité. La scène pouvait paraître étrange pour des observateurs extérieurs : un valet richement vêtu suivit par deux hommes encapuchonnés dont un se déplaçait avec grâce et prestance, ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on voyait régulièrement.

« - Mais où nous conduis-tu Plectrum ? Par ici, il n'y a aucune habitation. Demanda Antoine

\- En effet, il n'y a aucune habitation, donc aucun regard trop curieux pour voir ce que je vais faire… Se contenta de répondre le valet.

Ce dernier s'arrêta soudainement et enleva pantalon et culotte avant de se jeter sur les jeunes hommes et leur faire des trucs pas très acceptables.

 **Chapitre 3**

« - Antoine, c'est… C'est bien toi ? C'est bien toi le petit garçon a qui j'enseignais à l'époque au château ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Regarde (il sorti la montre de sa poche et la lui tendit) Je ne l'ai jamais quittée … »

Les yeux de l'ancien professeur se remplirent de larmes et sans même laisser le temps à Antoine d'esquisser un geste, il le prit dans ses bras, laissant libre court à ses larmes de soulagement.

Bien que surpris par ce geste de familiarité que lui adressé son ancien Maître, il lui rendit l'accolade. Finalement Alexis se détacha d'Antoine.

« - Excusez-moi... C'est juste que… Je me faisais un sang d'encre pour vous et quand j'ai su que vous n'étiez plus au château je… réussit-il à articuler avant d'exploser de nouveau en sanglot. »

\- Ah non ! Suffit avec les métaphores ! s'emporta Antoine. Sérieusement, votre sang est normal !

Personne ne comprit la raison d'une telle colère.

 **Chapitre 4**

\- Tout le monde dit avoir vu le prince, d'autre qui l'on logé chez eux et y'en a même qui font passer de parfait inconnu pour Antoine…, continua David

\- Et franchement, je ne vois pas où ils trouvent la ressemblance… finit Charlotte

\- Genre, j'aurais des sosies dans la ville sans que je n'en ai jamais croisé un ? demanda Antoine

\- Je cherche toujours à trouver la ressemblance qui existe entre toi et un nain unijambiste borgne avec un œil de verre, dit la seule femme de la pièce.

\- Eh bien en fait…

Antoine, devant l'air surpris des autres, fut obligé de s'expliquer.

\- C'était il y a quelques temps…

FLASH-BACK !

Antoine se tapait une belle cuite et croisa par hasard un nain unijambiste à l'œil de verre.

\- Salut le nain !

\- M'appelle pas comme ça, déjà que ma vie est assez difficile entre ma taille et mn nom…

\- Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Antoine Daniel, comme le prince.

\- Mais alors… Tu es le prince ?

\- Bah non ! Mais maintenant que tu le dis… Ouais ça pourrait être moi !

\- Longue vie au priiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnce !

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

\- J'étais bourré ! se justifia Antoine en voyant l'air consterné des autres.

 **Chapitre 5**

« - Monsieur attendez ! »

L'interpellé se retourna et posa sur lui un regard interrogateur

« - Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Êtes-vous Messire Alexis Breut, ancien précepteur du Prince ?

\- Effectivement, c'est moi… répondit-il interloqué, Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- J'aurais besoin de vous parler dans un lieu à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes… »

Alexis réfléchis quelques instants

« Je connais un endroit discret qui pourrait correspondre à vos attentes… Suivez-moi. »

François commença à suivre Alexis. Ils marchèrent pendant de longues minutes à travers les rues de la ville, puis, ils arrivèrent à une veille battisse. L'homme qui marchait en tête souleva une planche et invita le pelleteur à entrer. Ce dernier s'exécuta et fut rapidement suivi par l'érudit. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce et dès que la porte fut refermée, François Theurel comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas : il y avait sur les murs des fouets accrochés, tandis que dans la pièce divers objets et meubles à caractère SM trônaient fièrement.

\- Euh…

\- Cette pièce est sûre pour parler ! Croyez-moi, vu tout ce que j'ai pu y faire dedans, je n'ai jamais été dérangé malgré le bruit. On est tranquille.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète là.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Pourquoi j'ai une érection ?

 **Chapitre 5**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il marchait sans but dans cette forêt. Il avait pu remettre en marche sa montre en la remontant et la remettre à en s'aidant du soleil, comme il avait appris _« Dire que je pensais que toute ces leçons ne me serviraient peut être pas… »._

Dans la forêt régnait un silence apaisant à peine troublé par le bruit de ses pas et le bruissement de ses vêtements. Et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il fit un bon de plusieurs mètres quand il entendit une branche craquer dans son dos. Il se retourna brusquement et…

C'était juste un renard…

\- Un renard ?

Le ventre d'Antoine cria famine aussi le jeune homme se jeta sur l'animal et le mangea tout cru.

 **Chapitre 6**

Ce furent les rayons du soleil venant chatouiller son visage qui réveilla Antoine. Il entrouvrit légèrement les paupières et vit que le renard n'était plus sur lui mais dans l'herbe juste à côté. Alors, qu'il allait esquisser un geste pour le caresser, il se rendit compte qu'il était couvert par une couverture… _Qu'est-ce que quoi ?_ Fut la seule pensée cohérente qu'il réussit à avoir, l'esprit encore embrumé par la nuit qu'il venait de faire. Il s'étira doucement puis se rendit compte qu'une petite feuille repliée était placée juste à côté de lui. Il s'en saisi et lu :

 _Cher jeune homme,_

 _Nous vous avons trouvé hier soir endormis sur le mur de notre maison et nous nous doutons fort que vous deviez attendre notre venu. Nous n'avons point pu nous résoudre à vous réveiller, c'est pour cela que vous venez de vous éveiller avec cette couverture. Nous nous levons toujours à 8 heures. Venez directement nous voir pour que nous puissions discuter de tout cela._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Les hôtes de cette maison._

 _P.S. : La taille de votre bite est impressionnante ! Et votre cul trop mignon. Partouze ce soir ?_

 **Chapitre 7**

Le premier à le remarquer fut Pépin

« - Salut Gros ! Reste pas planté là comme un morceau de Rhubarbe ! Installe-toi, on ne va pas te manger tu sais ! »

Bien que surpris par cette comparaison, Antoine s'approcha d'un des fauteuils libres, qui était à droite du canapé et juste en face de Pépin et Marine.

« - Alors, que penses-tu de ta chambre ? demanda Mickael

\- Eh bien ma foi, elle me va très bien. Du moment que j'ai un toit cela me suffit !

\- Bien ! bien ! Aimes-tu la lecture ? continua -t-il

\- Énormément ! Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lire beaucoup en vérité… Mais j'ai adoré Blanche-Neige et les 7 nains !

\- ?

\- C'est une princesse qui après la mort de ses parents biologiques se fait pourchasser par la belle-mère la reine par jalousie d'une apparence physique et qui trouve refuge chez des personnes de petite taille.

\- Ça a l'air nul comme histoire ! commenta Loup.

\- Etrangement ça me fait penser un peu à ma présente situation.

\- T'ose insinuer qu'on est des nains ?

\- Non ! Mais vous n'êtes pas très…

Antoine ne put jamais terminer sa phrase. Ses hôtes se jetèrent sur lui et lui coupèrent plusieurs fois le corps. A la fin Antoine finit avec la tête sur les pieds.

\- C'est qui le petit maintenant ?

\- C'est pas drôle ! Maintenant que mon nez est juste au-dessus, je sens à quel point je pue des pieds ! C'EST HORRIBLE !

 **Chapitre 7**

Un des points positifs de sa vie de vagabond fut tout ce que cela lui avait appris. En effet, Nyo et lui s'étaient fait engager comme "hommes à tout faire" dans une auberge nommée "La Mandragore" tenu par une jeune femme âgée d'une vingtaine d'années qui se faisait surnommée "La Nantaise" lors du treizième printemps du jeune héritier.

Ce brin de femme les avait rencontrés pour la première fois alors que ces derniers étaient adossés à la porte de son auberge. Ces derniers étaient littéralement tombés à ses pieds alors qu'elle allait accrocher sa pancarte "Auberge 'La Mandragore' : Restauration et chambres disponibles pour voyageurs n'ayant pas peur de perdre leurs doigts !"

Bon le fait qu'elle coure après Alexis Breut, soit l'ancien précepteur d'Antoine, avait fait un peu flipper les deux jeunes garçons. Ça et la drogue. Mais elle était sympa. Alors Antoine l'avait bien aimé. Même si parfois elle cherchait à le tuer ;)))

 **Chapitre 7**

Antoine...

La Nantaise détailla un peu mieux la peinture qui représentait la reine souriante tenant par les épaules de manière maternelle son fils qui se tenait droit et qui semblait mal à l'aise. Ses yeux bruns étaient cachés par de fines lunettes et sur sa tête se dressait une masse de cheveux incroyables... Il y eut comme un déclic dans sa tête alors qu'elle comprit que le jeune Antoine qui travaillait dans son auberge quelques heures plutôt et celui de la peinture était une seule et même personne. L'aubergiste se laissa retomber sur une chaise alors qu'elle se demandait pourquoi le prince héritier, qui normalement vivait au château, s'était retrouvé devant sa porte il y a deçà deux ans habillé en mendiant et si affamé...

\- OH LE PETIT CON ! S'il m'avait dit je l'aurais rendu au roi qui m'aurais récompensée et je serai devenue riche !

 **Chapitre 8**

« - Ecoute-moi Gamin… Nous avons tous conscience de qui nous sommes… Tu crois sérieusement que nous sommes partis de propre chef ?! Nous y avons été forcés… Père et Mère ne nous avait pas assez en estime… Ils disaient que nous avions trop de défaut, sauf Mathieu… Nous n'avons rien contre lui, nous l'adorions même et le fait que tu dises qu'il était à notre recherche à cette époque montre qu'il tenait à nous, mais si tu pouvais éviter de remuer le passé, cela nous arrangerait beaucoup… Et hors de question dans parler à qui que ce soit du m'entends ?! Si, par le plus grand des malheurs, tu venais à rencontrer notre frère, il est hors de question que tu lui parles de nous compris… ? Alors, si tu tiens à tes bijoux de famille, alors ce que tu as découvert ici restera dans cette pièce… Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?! »

Antoine ne put qu'acquiescer avant de donner des diamants.

\- C'est quoi ça ?! éructa Loup.

\- Mes bijoux de famille. Maintenant je suis tranquille !

 **Chapitre 9**

En effet, Nyo totalement figé et livide, cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait… Après quelques secondes de trituration des méninges, il réussit tant bien que mal à articuler…

« - Toi, eau, contrôlé… Elle, feu, Exorciste, Wicca… Je… HEIN… ?!

\- Et bien… C'est une très longue histoire, commença la Nantaise… Il vaut mieux que tu prennes une chaise et quelque chose à boire… Rain ! Emmène du thé ainsi que quelques tasses. Par la même occasion, dis aux filles de venir, pour faire les présentations…

\- Bien chef !

\- Bon, j'espère que tu es bien accroché Nyo… Car tu vas en apprendre beaucoup sur ce qu'est cette résistance… Mais avant toute chose, Bienvenue dans le monde du shiiiiip ! »

Nyo eut soudainement très chaud, surtout quand il vit toutes les folles le regarder avec plein d'étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Plait-il ?

\- Antonyo !

Un bateau passa.

 **Chapitre 11**

Mathieu, quant à lui, le regardait bizarrement, le regard légèrement dans le vague…

« - C'est étrange… Il me semble que vous ressemblez beaucoup à…

\- Antoine Daniel, je sais. Coupa Antoine avec un sourire, Comme je partage le même nom que lui en plus de notre ressemblance physique, beaucoup de gens se sont trompé, même après sa mort… »

Mathieu le regarda en arquant légèrement le sourcil.

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de te foutre de moi là ?

\- Nanmaisnonc'estpasça !

\- Tu mens très mal. Tu ne me cacherais pas autre chose par hasard ?

\- Pas du tout !

\- Tu me caches quelque chose ! Ça me concerne ?

\- Han pas du tout !

\- C'est ma fratrie ?

\- Une fratrie ? Quelle fratrie ?

\- OU ELLE EST ?

\- Pas du tout dans la maison juste à côté hein !

\- Ok j'y vais.

\- Mais !

Antoine s'enfuit au loin. Au moins maintenant il savait qu'il pouvait oublier tout espoir de devenir comédien.

 **Chapitre 12**

« - Cela ressemble fortement à l'histoire d'Antoine vous ne trouvez pas ? Dit-elle en s'adressant à ses frères

Pa-Pardon… ? demanda La Nantaise les yeux écarquillés

Eh bien, continua-t-elle il y à deçà environ deux-trois mois, nous avons accueilli un jeune prénommé Antoine et qui… »

Marine expliqua rapidement que cet Antoine avait pris plus ou moins la fonction d'homme à tout faire dans leur demeure, que ce soit de par ses talents culinaires, que par son habilité au ménage.

Tout concordait, la description physique, les dates, tout. La Nantaise sourit, elle savait son protégé entre de bonnes mains. Elle pouvait désormais courir à nouveau après Alexis.

 **Chapitre 12**

Le lendemain, Antoine se rendit à la clairière qu'il avait découvert la veille sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il se doutait que le prince avait dut lui jouer une farce en lui faisant cette étrange demande et pourtant, il s'était rendu quand même à ce « rendez-vous ». Il embrassa la petite étendue de verdure d'un rapide regard, et, se rendant compte que Mathieu n'était pas là, se contenta d'hausser les épaules en se disant de toute façon qu'il s'était bien moqué de lui.

Antoine se retourna et… Il fit face à la pointe d'une épée.

« - Alors on croyait pouvoir se défiler comme ça… ? Murmura Mathieu avec un sourire espiègle, Je pensais que votre courage était proportionnel à la masse de cheveux que vous avez sur la tête, mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé… »

Antoine regarda l'épée.

\- C'est quand même incroyablement phallique comme image.

\- Je…

\- On baise ?

\- Ouais allez.

 **Chapitre 13**

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, Phi vit Nahily se mordre l'intérieurs des joues, en proie à une confrontation interne.

« - Un problème Nahily ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Hein ? Oh ! Non, c'est juste que… (elle hésita) En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, on ne sait pas grand-chose de toi Phi, que ce soit ton passé ou bien ta famille… Tout le monde à Mezzanine connait notre héritage, à Harley et à moi, tout comme les tourments qui hante nos familles, de par la chasse aux sorcières et aux meurtres de masse des deux côtés des combattants, La Nantaise et Ray sont acceptées comme élémentalistes, Il y a aussi cette histoire avec Louve qui a été élevée par des elfes. Le père de Flyg bosse au château, Deponia et Rya travaillent au compte d'Olydri et Siobhane n'est rien d'autre que l'apprentie de Nicolas Flamel ! Mais toi… Mis à part le fait que tu manie la hache comme une déesse, on ne sait _absolument_ rien te concernant… »

Alors que la Wicca disait cela, le groupe s'était arrêté et Phi observa Nahily avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« - Je dois admettre, dis Harley après quelques instants, que je lui donne raison pour le coup. (Elle regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux) Pourquoi tant de mystères ? »

Phi frémit tandis que ses poings se seraient et se desserraient, en proie à une violente lutte intérieure.

« - Je vous dois au moins ça, finit-elle par dire dans un souffle, résignée, Mais sachez que c'est un passé dont je ne suis pas très fière.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger, tu le sais très bien, dit Nahily avec un demi-sourire en posant une main sur son épaule. »

Phi pris une grande inspiration les yeux fermés et prononça doucement ces mots qu'elle haïssait tant.

« - J'ai assisté à l'erreur de jeunesse entre Mad et Elou. Je n'en suis toujours pas remise. »

* * *

\- JE SUIS MÊME TRES EN COLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE !

Par la force de son imagination, Ranne (qui n'avait même pas besoin de savoir qu'avec son imagination et son esprit tout pouvait être possible, parce que c'était Ranne) tordit les barreaux de sa cage et tua Batman et Superman. Les autres auteurs s'amusèrent à imaginer tout et n'importe quoi.

\- KALI ! Laisse Peter et Lloyd tranquilles, ils se rouleront une pelle plus tard !

Et ce dans la plus grande des harmonies.

\- QUI A RENDU TRUMP PRESIDENT DES ETATS-UNIS A VIE AVEC MARINE LE PEN EN PREMIERE DAME ?

Mitsuki, qui venait d'arriver, s'amusa elle aussi.

\- Oh la jolie fleur ! Pourquoi elle est en train de bouffer Déponia ?

\- MAIS VENEZ M'AIDER PLUTOT QUE DE CONTEMPLER !

Bref, ce fut la joie et la bonne humeur.

\- QUI A ENCORE ETAINT MON FEU ?

Puis tout à coup, un bruit d'hélicoptère se fit entendre.

* * *

 **Rendez-vous bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, avec une fic de Nahira pour conclure :D**


	13. Grandes batailles grands pouvoirs Nahira

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **On se retrouve pour le dernier "chapitre" de ce "recueil" ! On conclut avec _Aux grandes batailles, les grands pouvoirs_ de Nahira ! **

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Aux grandes batailles, les grands pouvoirs - Nahira**

 **Prologue :**

J'ai été formée comme tous les autres membres, mais excellant dans le domaine, j'ai eu la permission d'enseigner à d'autres le savoir qui m'avait été donné. Ils étaient vraiment très nuls dans cette organisation, parce que être prof à 15 ans parce que je suis plus douée qu'eux, ça prouve le niveau. On n'est pas désespérés hein, mais bon, sacrément dans la merde.

 **Chapitre 1 :**

\- Quoi ? Tu vas demander Missely en mariage, c'est ça ? » gloussa Imitsu.

« Nan, c'est prévu pour plus tard ça ! » plaisantai-je. « Plus sérieusement, je voulais vous parler des cours à côté du lycée.

\- Bah, tu ne les as pas finis ces études ? » s'interrogea Missely.

« Si mais justement, je peux devenir prof et ça m'intéresse beaucoup en fait.

\- Ouais et ?

\- Vous voulez devenir mes élèves ?

Silence. Vu leur expression, elles ne s'attendaient pas à ça !

\- On pourrait croire que c'est le début d'un porno.

\- Euh non !

\- Ils sont si nuls dans cette organisation pour qu'ils fassent appel à une fille de 15 ans ?

\- Bah écoutez…

\- Sérieux, s'ils sont si nuls, pourquoi rester ?

\- Pour les dragons ?

\- Pour les quoi ?

Je me casse.

 **Chapitre 1 :**

J'étais presque arrivée sur place. Je regardais mes pieds tout en marchant, perdue dans mes pensées, sentant ma petite protégée accrochée à ma poitrine. Soudain, je percutai violemment quelqu'un. Sous le choc, je tombai à terre, suivis d'ailleurs par Pain d'Épice qui elle, tomba à mes côtés, à découvert.

« Oh ! Excusez-moi mademoiselle, je ne vous avais pas vu ! » prononça une voix d'homme.

Mathieu Sommet. C'était Mathieu Sommet qui se tenait devant moi. Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurai étais ravi de le voir, mais là... Et puis, depuis quand il se promène à Lille lui ?! C'est quoi ce scénario de fanfic ? Je vais coucher avec lui d'ici un chapitre ? Oh putain, je ne suis pas prête !

Mathieu Sommet vit partir complètement hystérique Nahira qui hurlait que de toute manière, elle n'avait pas de compote. Inquiet quant à sa santé mentale, le vidéaste rentra chez lui et prit de l'aspirine.

 **Chapitre 2 :**

« Ouai, c'est ça... c'est un dragon... » répondis-je finalement, vaincu et incapable de trouver une excuse.

Être complètement désemparée et dire la vérité face à une seul et unique question ? Bravo Nahira !

« Mais s'il te plaît, ne le dit à personne, c'est une espèce protégée justement parce que les humains la croient éteinte. Seul la CTSPD doit connaître son existence !

\- La CTSPD ? »

Et voilà, j'en ai encore trop dit ! Tu ne peux pas la fermer 2 minutes Nahira ?! Je comprends pourquoi l'organisation est si nulle, la personne la plus douée et qui est prof – moi quoi – gaffe au bout de 10 secondes. D'ici ce soir le 20h parle des dragons, c'est sûr.

 **Chapitre 2**

A ce moment, Pain d'Épice décida de revenir en gambadant dans notre petite clairière et elle alla se frotter aux jambes de Mathieu. Étrange... Normalement, les dragons n'aiment pas le contact humain en dehors de leur dragonnier s'ils en ont un...Mathieu caressa sans craintes ma jeune dragonne, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Ce que j'en dis ? J'en dis que ça me changerait un peu de prendre des cours sur les dragons.

\- Alors c'est oui ?

\- Oui, me répondit-il en souriant, toujours caressant Pain d'Épice. C'est complètement surréaliste et je rêve mais j'accepte.

\- Ah mais c'est vrai tout ça. Tu caresses vraiment un dragon.

\- Ah !

Mathieu balança le dragon et partit en courant.

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Après 2 heures de routes et 2-3 bouchons -les joies de vivres à Paris-, j'arrivai enfin à Lille puis chez Nahira. Je me demandais encore comment moi, un gars de 26 ans, me retrouvais avec des gamines de 15 ans. La drogue, je ne vois que ça. Ou alors j'ai été prêtre dans une autre vie.

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Après ce petit échange entre les deux amies, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre voiture, situées quelques kilomètres plus loin. Nous arrivâmes rapidement après de celle-ci et nous entrâmes à l'intérieur, le nouveau-né dans mes bras. Le retour se passa aussi bien que l'allée, mais la discutions ne portais que sur les dragons. Missely me posait des questions sur la bébête présente dans mes bras et me racontait des anecdotes sur elle, Imitsu et Nahira.

« Au fait, ton dragon, c'est un mâle ou une femelle ? Tu vas l'appeler comment ?

\- C'est un mâle et je pense l'appeler Alex Tromso.

\- Pardon ?

\- Cherchez pas à savoir.

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Les yeux fermés, encore à moitié endormi, je sentis quelque chose de mouillé, gluant et râpeux passer sur ma joue. Je tentais de chasser cet intrus avec ma main, sans succès. J'ouvris mes yeux, agacé, et vis Alex Tromso, l'air triste, sur le matelas à mes côtés. Je lui grattouillai la tête, un peu perplexe. Hier, il était heureux et courrait joyeusement dans l'appartement, pourquoi avait-il l'air malheureux à présent ? Je me levai et donnai un nouveau morceau de viande à l'animal qui le mangea sans trop d'appétit, puis je me mis dans le canapé pour regarder la télé. Je mis immédiatement les infos pour savoir si on avait des nouvelles infos concernant Pain d'Épice.

« ...interrogatoire. Cependant, aucune information n'a pu être soutirée de la jeune fille. Elle devrait être relâchée dans la semaine. »

Je me détendis. Au moins Nahira allait s'en sortir sans trop de problème. Pourtant, le sourire qui était apparu sur mon visage disparut aussitôt suite aux prochaines phrases que prononça le journaliste :

« Nous venons d'apprendre que cette nuit, peu après l'interrogatoire, le dragon qui avait été photographié il y a quelques jours aurait été retrouvé. L'animal fut fort heureusement tué avant qu'il n'ait pu faire du mal à la population. Nous cherchons encore à savoir s'il existerait d'autre spécimen de cette race si dangereuse... »

Nommer Nahira professeur a vraiment été la pire décision de l'organisation.

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Je roulais des heures durant, sans même savoir où j'allais, suivant seulement mon instinct. J'arrivai pour finir en plein milieu de la campagne, près d'une maison délabrée. Je rentrai à l'intérieur, curieux. Je ne savais pas ce que je foutais là, mais j'avais l'impression d'y être à ma place... Dans une maison en ruine...En pleine campagne...S'il existe un quelconque dieu, je pense qu'il se fout un peu de ma gueule.

Soudainement, j'entendis des bruits de pas rapides venant de l'extérieur. Je me retournai pour me retrouver nez à nez avec...

« Antoine ?!

\- Mathieu ?!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là et...Pourquoi tu me menaces avec un flingue bordel ?!

\- C'est incroyablement phallique.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu.

\- C'est fou, qu'on se rencontre comme ça, par hasaaaaaard, alors que la France est grande.

\- Le scénario.

\- Prévisible. A ce rythme-là Trump sera élu en 2016.

\- Et Marine Le Pen en 2017.

\- On reste en 2015 ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Cette historie n'a plus de sens.

\- Quand même, j'ai Alex Tromso.

\- Pardon ?

 **Chapitre 5 :**

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il se passe qu'une prophétie qui a été prononcé il y a trois cents ans est en train de se réaliser... » me répondit sèchement Justine.

« Ok... Mais quel rapport avec moi ?

\- Le rapport ? Bah il se trouve que tu es la personne dont parle la prophétie !

\- Moi ? Mais je ne suis pas Harry Potter !

Tout le monde se fit un Facepalm. Même Alex Tromso.

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Nous traversâmes de longs couloirs, remontant au rez-de-chaussée, rentrant dans un bâtiment directement rattaché au hangar, montant jusqu'au deuxième étage. Nous entrâmes dans une grande salle. Je manquai de me casser la gueule -encore- en entrant, ma cheville me faisant souffrir le martyr. Plusieurs hommes gardaient les portes, ne laissant aucune chance à une quelconque fuite -de toute façon, je n'allais pas pouvoir aller bien loin avec une cheville cassée...Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un homme, nullement habillé militairement, sûrement un supérieur. Il était grand, mince, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux sombres. Il me sourit froidement, de la même façon que m'aurait souri mon pire ennemi pour faire bonne mesure. Je lui lançai un regard noir. Il s'approcha de moi, rapidement, et, arrivé à ma hauteur, il me dit :

« Bienvenu parmi nous mon cher. Alors voilà, je te propose un petit marché : soit tu réponds à toutes mes questions sans poser de problème, soit tu résistes et tu souffres pour finalement me dire ce que je veux. »

Sa voix aiguë m'était insupportable. Si je l'avais pu, je lui aurais envoyé mon poing dans sa gueule, mais mes bras étaient toujours fermement tenus par les deux hommes qui m'avaient emmené ici. Je lui répondis dans un murmure avec un sourire insolent sur mon visage, me rapprochant du sien :

« Essaye toujours pour voir. »

Son sourire s'accentua.

\- Il y a un truc que je n'ai pas dit. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te torturer, mais la nouvelle recrue, Déponia.

Antoine hurla.

\- NON PITIE JE VAIS TOUT DIRE !

 **Chapitre 6 :**

« Antoine ? Antoine ?! Réponds-moi ! »

Il se releva pour s'asseoir avec difficulté contre le mur, en poussant d'innombrable grognement de douleur. Il avait vraiment une mine affreuse ! Je sortie un mouchoir propre de ma poche.

« Mon dieu, ils ne t'ont pas loupé ! » m'indignai-je en essuyant son visage.

« De vrai salopards..., grommela-t-il faiblement. J'ai tout avoué mais Déponia m'a quand même torturé pour la forme et le plaisir.

\- Tu as tout avoué ?

Antoine retrouva soudainement son énergie.

\- Non c'était une blague, j'ai rien dit !

\- Sinon je t'aurais tué.

\- Et empêché le Matoine ?

\- Vu comment se termine l'histoire…

\- Pardon ?

\- Non, rien…

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Cette fois, le contacte se fit.

« Je suis contre les hommes qui viennent de l'ouest ! » me répondit une voix féminine.

« Laisse-moi monter sur ton dos, je suis de ton coté ! » tentai-je, connaissant mon influence qui pourrait lui faire accepter, même s'il n'y avait que peu de chance.

« Bien sûr ! Ce serait un honneur ! Laissez-vous tomber, je vous rattrape ! »

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une telle réponse mais je ne me fis pas prier, mettant Alex Tromso dans les bras d'Antoine. Moi ? Inconscient ? Mais carrément !

« Mathieu ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Rassieds-toi ! » me cria Antoine alors que je me levai pour me préparer à tomber dans le vide.

Sans l'écouter je me laissai tomber, les yeux fermés, provoquant un cri d'effrois chez mon ami. La chute me sembla beaucoup trop longue et je commençais à paniquer quand j'atterris violemment sur le sol.

Je suis mort.

Encore un coup du Raptor Dissident, j'en suis persuadé.

 **Chapitre 9 :**

« Je vais vraiment avoir du mal à m'y faire. C'est quand même badass d'avoir des pouvoirs ! Tu t'imagines devenir super héros ?

\- Ouais, avec des collants et un slip moulant ? Je vais avoir la putain de classe !

\- Et tu serais terriblement sexy. Surtout avec une petite moustache.

\- Euh ?

\- Allez viens on provoque un attentat pour justifier que tu portes cette tenue.

\- Chiche.

\- Hé hé hé !

L'organisation vit donc les deux couillons partir pour faire on ne sait trop quoi. Nahira soupira quand elle vit qu'ils finirent par merder et qu'avec une évolution du pouvoir du temps d'Alex Tromso les deux réussirent à ressusciter Hitler qui devint le roi du monde.

\- Au moins on est fixé, déclara-t-elle. Les mandragores, c'est de la drogue dure.

 **Chapitre 9**

Elles sont jolies hein ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Les étoiles. J'ai remarqué que tu les observais souvent, c'est une habitude chez toi ? »

Je laissai passer un court laps de temps avant de répondre. À vrai dire, il y avait une raison pour laquelle j'aimais regarder ces points scintillants dans le ciel, mais je n'en avais encore parlé à personne, pas même mon meilleur ami. Mais j'étais prêt à présent, Antoine avait le droit de savoir.

« En fait parfois j'imagine être Mario et je me demande quelle serait mon invincibilité au kart si je les bouffais toutes. »

 **Chapitre 10**

« Heu... J'étais juste partie me balader, rien de bien méchant...

\- Ça fait trois heures que je suis levé et que tu as disparus ! Tu foutais quoi ?!

\- Mais rien ! Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, j'ai passé une sale nuit et j'étais partie me détendre dans la forêt. Je me suis juste endormi contre un arbre... Et puis je suis quand même libre de faire ce que je veux non ?! T'es pas ma mère que je sache ?!

Antoine ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

\- Euh… Antoine ?

\- En fait, le truc c'est que je suis ta mère.

\- PARDON ?

\- C'est compliqué. Mais c'est le cas. Désolé.

\- ANTOINE PUTAIN !

\- Bah en fait c'est Antoinette et…

Mathieu mourut terrassé d'une crise cardiaque.

 **Chapitre 11**

« Qui es-tu ? » demandai-je d'une voix presque inaudible.

« Je suis Graynauch, Maître des ténèbres, l'un des derniers dignes représentant des Drakos Protas. » dis-t-il, un sourire fière sur son visage.

Mathieu explosa de rire.

\- Gné ?

\- « Maître des ténèbres… » C'est tellement cliché ! Fais un effort mec !

\- ?

\- Et puis pourquoi les méchants sont toujours liés aux ténèbres hein ? Pourquoi pas à la lumière ?

\- Alors le truc c'est que la lumière est connotée positivement et…

\- Bof. Théo Silverberg est un paladin de la lumière mais il tue des petites filles.

\- Elle n'est pas morte, elle est juste blessée.

\- Elle est morte !

\- Blessée !

\- Morte !

\- Blessée !

 _Plus tard._

Nahira ne comprenait plus rien. Depuis quand Graynauch était le sombre, maléfique et ténébreux Maître de la lumière ?

 **Chapitre 11 :**

« J'espère que c'est assez démonstratif pour toi. Tu vois bien que je ne mens pas. » ajouta Graynauch en reculant, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

Je restai quelques secondes au sol, recherchant mon souffle. Cette épreuve m'avait complètement vidé de mes forces. En rouvrant mes yeux, toujours à quatre pattes, je vis mes mains complètement différentes que celles dont j'avais l'habitude d'utiliser. Des écailles pourpres recouvraient ma peau et des griffes argentées avaient remplacé mes ongles. Quant au reste du corps… Je découvris avec horreur ce que j'étais devenu.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Je suis devenu un raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaptooooooooooooor !

 **Chapitre 11 :**

Sur ces mots, j'entendis la voix d'Ignis paniquée résonner dans mon crâne.

« Mathieu ! Il... Alex Tromso ! Viens vite ! Aaaah ! »

Je sentis mon cœur se briser en voyant le dragon noir atterrir aux côtés de Graynauch pour l'emmener avec lui... Alex Tromso inconscient entre ses mâchoires.

« Non ! Alex Tromso ! S'il vous plaît ! Non ! » éclatai-je, des larmes coulant en abondance sur mes joues en voyant le duo emporter vers l'ouest mon dragon. Mon bébé.

Antoine essaya de m'apporter un peu de réconfort en m'enlaçant et il me chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

« On le retrouvera. Je te le promets, je ferais tout pour récupérer Alex Tromso. »

(La Mandragore est actuellement en train de mourir de rire toute seule en imaginant la scène. Ayez pitié d'elle.)

 **Chapitre 12 :**

Bisous, sexe, baise, XXXXXX

 **Chapitre 13 :**

« Mathieu ? » m'interpella Antoine alors que nous étions tous deux couchés dans l'herbe à profiter de l'air frais.

« Mmh ?

\- C'est quand que tu vas te décider à voler ?

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as des ailes imbécile ! C'est pas pour faire jolie !

\- Tu dis ça juste pour pouvoir te délecter de la vue de mes ramassages de gueule ! Espèce de fourbe !

\- Pas du tout ! répondit Antoine.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as un appareil photo ?

\- C'est dans ta tête.

\- Je…

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Et bien…

\- Je suis digne de confiance ! Vole, je te soutiens !

Mathieu y cru. Aussi tomba-t-il de haut (littéralement pour le coup) quand il découvrit sur YouTube une vidéo de lui sur ses premiers essais très compliqués.

 **Chapitre 14 :**

« Math' ! Dis-moi que ça va ! »

Je le regardai dans les yeux avec un air horrifié et des larmes montant doucement à mes yeux.

« Alex Tromso... Je...

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

\- Je crois qu'il a été tué...

\- Quoi ?! »

Je m'effondrai en larmes dans les bras de mon compagnon, détruit par cette information, expliquant comme je le pouvais la situation. Tous mes espoirs pour retrouver mon dragon s'envolèrent, se brisant en mille morceaux tout comme mon cœur. Mon courage et mon assurance s'évaporèrent aussi par la même occasion.

\- Alex Tromso, mon bébé, mon petit amour… Le nombre de fois où je l'ai câliné, où je l'ai nourri, lavé, nettoyé, lui fait faire son rot… Mon Alex Tromso chéri d'amour que j'aime tant…

\- Putain, dit Antoine, heureusement que c'est un dragon, j'aurais été hyper gêné et jaloux si ça avait été un humain.

\- Il aurait été beau gosse. Du genre grand blond aux yeux clairs. Ça aurait été mon colloc et mon aide pour SLG. On aurait passé beaucoup de temps ensemble…

\- …Quelle horrible créature ! Elle a bien fait de mourir !

 **Chapitre 14 :**

« Oh nan nan nan nan ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Je vais te soigner ! Je te le promets ! »

Je tentai de toutes mes forces mentales de faire le tri entre toutes les énergies proposées, mais ma panique n'aidant pas le moins du monde, je n'arrivai pas à retrouver le pouvoir du soin.

J'entendis le souffle saccadé de mon aimé s'amoindrir de plus en plus, me faisant perdre tous mes moyens.

« Mathieu ! Calme-toi et concentres-toi ! Gwendolia est sur le champ de bataille ! Tu peux retrouver son pouvoir ! »

« Je... Il n'y arrive pas... Je ne peux pas ! »

« Ma-Mathieu..., tenta Antoine entre deux douloureuses bouffées d'air. »

Je le regardai dans les yeux, la vue brouillée par mes larmes. Il me prit doucement la main en m'offrant un sourire douloureux comme s'il voulait me rassurer.

« Mathieu… Mourir, c'est pas facile… »

 **Chapitre 15 :**

« MAIS MERDE MATHIEU REPRENDS-TOI ! QU'EST-CE QU'ANTOINE PENSERAIT DE TOUT CA ?! »

Je m'arrêtai à mention de ma moitié. Comment osait-elle parler en son nom ?!

« Il est mort. Ce qu'il en aurait pensé ne change rien, il n'est pas là pour me voir agir de toute manière.

\- Non mais tu t'écoutes ?!

\- Dégages de mon chemin.

\- Antoine est vivant. »

Je la regardai, les yeux ronds, ne bougeant plus d'un cil. Elle me lançait un regard complètement désespéré, comme si elle cherchait un quelconque moyen de m'arrêter. Je repris contenance en lui renvoyant un regard dur.

« Je ne te crois pas.

\- Je ne suis pas une menteuse ! Quand tu l'as abandonné sur le sol, j'ai tenté de te suivre mais curieuse, j'ai quand même jeté un œil sur ce qui avait retenu ton attention. J'ai eu peur en voyant le corps inerte d'Antoine, mais il respirait encore ! J'ai pu le soigner un minimum, en faisant en sorte que ça vie ne soit plus en danger immédiat. Il est en dehors du champ de bataille à présent, aux côtés des soigneurs.

\- Il... Il est...

\- Paraplégique à vie, aveugle, sourd, muet, a perdu la boule, mais il est vivant.

\- Oh chouette !

 **Epilogue :**

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? me demanda Justine.

\- Je vais voir Antoine.

\- Heu… Tu es sur ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Disons que…

\- Il a perdu la mémoire, reprit Missely avec rapidité, comme si elle voulait vite en finir avec cette histoire, ce qui était très certainement le cas.

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Les soins que je lui ai apportés sur le champ de batailles… Ils ont suffi pour le garder en vie assez longtemps pour qu'on puisse l'emmener à des soigneurs puis un hôpital, mais… Il était si proche de la mort que c'était presque impossible qu'il s'en sorte sans séquelles… Alors, il se souvient de certaines choses, comme son nom, les membres de sa famille, son métier, ce genre de chose… Mais il a oublié tout le reste… Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il se souvienne de toi… Je suis navrée… »

L'information m'arriva comme un coup poignard. Perdu la mémoire ? Sérieusement ? Il fallait vraiment que ça lui arrive…

J'acquiesçais tristement sans faire plus de commentaire, n'ayant plus vraiment la force d'en faire. Je sortis de mon appartement en laissant les filles derrière moi, atteignant rapidement ma voiture pour me rendre à l'hôpital.

Amnésique. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Tout ce qu'on aurait passé ensemble, perdu à tout jamais, chassés de son esprit. Serait-il possible qu'il m'ait oublié moi aussi ? Je ne préférais pas y penser… Je sentis mon cœur se serrer sous l'angoisse. Je priai n'importe quel Dieu que son amnésie ne soit pas si conséquente…

J'arrivai bien vite devant le grand bâtiment blanc, et je me précipitai à l'accueil où on m'indiqua la chambre de mon compagnon.

Ce que j'y vis en entrant de la chambre me fendit le cœur.

Antoine était couché là, plus ou moins guérit avec un bandage autour du ventre. Il avait l'air plutôt en bonne santé, ce qui me réjouit mais… Son regard était… Complètement perdu. Il avait l'air de ne plus savoir où il était ou plutôt pourquoi.

Et lorsqu'il posa le regard sur moi…

Mon cœur se brisa, littéralement.

Son expression ne changea pas le moins du monde, toujours perdu. Juste une pointe d'incompréhension s'imposa en plus.

Il ne me reconnaissait pas.

Je n'étais plus rien pour lui.

Juste un inconnu.

Finalement, toute cette histoire de compagnie, toutes ces aventures passées… Ne m'ont rien apporté… A part commettre des horreurs innommables, connaître la mort et la souffrance, la puissance amenant à la folie… Je n'avais rien connu d'autre… J'avais certes sauvé une compagnie et peut être des centaines de créatures mais… Ma vie n'avait été qu'affecté… Même mes personnalités avaient disparu après ma crise… J'ai dû les effacer de mon esprit sans le vouloir ou alors les effets secondaires d'Annibel avaient enfin cessés d'agir… Quoi qu'il en soit, elles me manquaient… Et elles ne seront plus là pour me réconforter pendant mes moments de faiblesses.

Alors c'était ça d'être un héros ?

C'était ça de souffrir pour la bonne cause ?

Si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurais accepté ces cours avec Nahira… J'aurais dû rester le Mathieu Sommet de toujours. Je n'aurais pas perdu mon meilleur ami. J'aurais gardé des souvenirs heureux de mon existence banale et non des souvenirs plus qu'angoissant et douloureux.

Du coup, malheureux, je prends un coussin et je le plaque contre le visage d'Antoine.

\- MATHIEU TU FOUS QUOI ? hurla Nahira en arrivant.

\- Je cherche à tuer Antoine. Je préfère le savoir mort que vivant mais ne m'aimant plus…

\- Mathieu, ce n'est pas toi, c'est la Mandragore qui te pousse à agir ainsi ! Lutte, ne tue pas Antoine !

\- La Mandragore ?

\- La Mandragore de Nantes ! Elle a la réputation de tuer Antoine dès qu'elle le peut. Car ce monstre est capable de tout faire !

\- Comme te supprimer de la scène parce que tu la gênes ?

\- Eh bien…

* * *

Nahira fut propulsée hors de la scène pour se retrouver au milieu des autres auteurs.

\- Oh la salope, elle a tué Antoine !

\- Bah, c'est rien ça ! répondit Ranne qui souriait.

\- Oui, renchérit Rain Igami. Tout le monde peut le tuer hein !

\- Je rajouterais même qu'il peut mourir à tout moment, rajouta Kali. Genre en tombant d'un bateau après une sombre histoire de carte pas nette…

\- C'est censé me remonter le moral ? demanda Nahira.

\- Non ! sourit Déponia.

\- JE VOUS HAIS !

\- Tu peux le ressusciter hein ! indiqua Phi.

\- Pourquoi faire ? l'interrogea Mad.

\- Pour lui rendre le sourire ! répondit Elan.

\- Allez on le fait ! s'enthousiasma Minuit.

\- Et après on lui fait un câlin ! proposa Kanari.

\- Et on le chatouille ! rit Mitsuki.

\- Et on lui coupe les cheveux ! imagina Bipolxire.

\- Avant de l'enfermer dans un camion ! dit Ayumi.

Nahira sourit.

\- Il est temps de s'amuser en créant. Surtout, ne changeons jamais ! Ce n'est que le début !

\- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Et ce fut dans ces conditions que le monde devint une grosse patate.

FIN


End file.
